


The Light from our Shadows |Link x Reader|

by LonelyPeony



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Psychological Drama, Romance, Self-Discovery, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPeony/pseuds/LonelyPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess)<br/>~ Link x Reader ~<br/>Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ: TP, Link, or you. However, I do own the mold of the reader's character, who will bear the reader's name but have some preset physical characteristics that are essential to the plot.</p>
<p>Our story starts with a young goatherd from Ordon Village whose destiny was to save all of Hyrule from the clutches of Ganon and the invading darkness. Accompanied by Midna, his imp-like shadow, our hero Link sets off on his great quest. But unbeknownst to him is the invisible string of fate that binds him to an unlikely, gifted elemental heroine whose past casts a shadow on her life...And perhaps he could be the one to fill her heavy heart with light.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Journey Begins

The day was dying, the heavens forming a cloudless pool of blood above Castle Town. A deafening silence whispered through every blade of grass in the surrounding Hyrule Field. No stars were in sight, for the crimson waves polluted their innocent light. A lone raven watched from its perch on the twisted branches of an autumn tree upon a hill. His large onyx eyes fixed themselves on the small figures of citizens, his gaze never lacking a lust for knowledge.  
  
        There was discord in the usually happy town. Chaos ran through every street, a crooked smile sewn on her curious face. People ran in alarm. To where? They themselves did not know where to go, for every corner they turned greeted them with a warm flare of fire. Children caught whiffs of the burning flesh of their parents. A wailing infant suffocated against his mother's sweaty bosom. The mother's neck was sore from searching left and right for her beloved husband, a loyal Hylian soldier.  
  
        The soldiers couldn't breathe under their metal helmets. It was too hot. The mother of the inferno was staring them in the face. Its home was on the brink of collapsing. The soldiers raised their recently sharpened spears, pointing them accusingly at what used to be a door.  
  
        "She has to come out sometime. We'll just wait for her," said a soldier. He had just been awarded a medal for bravery and valor, and he was recently promoted to Captain.  
  
        "But sir," a slender soldier shook as he spoke, "if she doesn't come out, she'll die. This heat. It's too much for a child to bear."  
  
        "Stand your ground, soldier! Can you not see what that - that _monster_ created? I will not have anything terrorizing this good town and its princess." All eyes were on the meek soldier and their Captain.  
  
        "Sir, with all due respect, this is not what Captain Verl would have wanted. I respected him, and by extension, I respect his home. And that includes his daughter!"  
  
        "Need I remind you that Verl is no longer the Captain? _I_ am the Captain now. Verl's got an empty grave, but a tombstone nonetheless!" The Captain turned his attention to the soldier, glaring at him with more strength than his own muscles. The soldier bowed his head slightly in shame, uttering a simple apology. However, they failed to catch a head of silky, ivory hair sprinting past them.  
  
        "HEY!" the Captain exclaimed, leading a chase to catch the little witch.  
  
        The girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the wind pushing at her back. She evaded the scurrying townspeople with her fierce dark eyes determined to see the vast world beyond the gates. Her scorched chapped skin stung and hot tears welled up in her eyes. She raced past the wide, gushing fountain and huffed her way past the closing gate and into the field. A loud _CLANG_ sounded from behind her. The Captain kicked the gate and demanded for the keeper to open the gate. But the keeper denied his request, seeing as how the fires had died down and the people were in need of medical aid.  
  
       She collapsed in the woods, far enough from town. A single tear let itself roam freely down her cheek, and soon after, a river flowed from her eyes. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode, her throat barely able to swallow. Dirt, sweat, grime, and burns caked her skin. She closed her eyes and wept for everything - her father, her home, and the cruel fate the goddesses decided to bestow upon her. Her life wasn't fair; she had been trapped for her seven years of life in a house, hiding in the basement, never having the desire to go out, for she was too different from the other children. But now, she had no choice but to be in the open with nowhere to hide from the world.  
  
        "It's not my fault," she whispered to herself. "It's not my fault I'm cursed!" In between violent sobs, she wailed for her father. The hot tears fell from her quivering chin, sizzling when they made contact with her broken skin. Over the course of a mere few minutes, her wounds were completely healed, yet her heart froze itself.  
  
        "Those people," she thought as her teeth clenched, "those ugly _humans_! It's their fault! They provoked me, and I couldn't control it; I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But humans - they're all the same! Selfish, greedy, proud beasts!" She collected herself and rose to her feet. She gazed into the forest with cold eyes, hoping to become another lost soul so no man would ever find her. These solemn woods would become her sanctuary, along with the squirrels, butterflies, and other wildlife.  
  
        The raven's shiny eyes glimmered with hope at the sight of the young beauty beneath his autumn tree. He looked to the calming sky and flew west towards the setting sun, the stars trailing faintly behind him. And so her journey begins - a journey of survival, pain, and love.


	2. Our Friend the Goatherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well in Ordon Village until tagedy strikes. This is the birth of a hero.

Ten long years had passed since a fire raged throughout Castle Town. In the province of Ordona, at the southern tip of the Kingdom of Hyrule, was a quaint village humbly known as Ordon Village. On the outskirts of the small town rested a modest tree house covered in moss and leaves crawling up the sides of the wood. The great sun peeked its rays through the lonely window above the door of the house, settling on the face of a young man in deep slumber. He was completely blissfully unaware of the reality of the world, and his features remained at peace until...  
  
        "Hey! Get up, you sleepy head!" a masculine voice barely made it to the boy's ears in his unperturbed state of rest. No response.  
  
        "LINK!" Bright blue eyes shot open to the shout of his name. The boy called Link was so startled that he fell off of his wooden bed, his head landing on the floor with a loud thud. He sat up, rubbing the back of his dirty blond bedhead. Poking his head out the window, he noticed the source of his wake-up call.  
  
        "Fado? What's going on?" Link inquired while rubbing his sleep deprived eyes and yawning.  
  
        "I need your help rounding up the goats today. Hey, by the way, where's Epona? When you find her, be sure to come help out, alright?" the muscular man replied.  
  
        "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Link dressed in his usual everyday clothes and headed out the door, only to see that Fado had already left. "This is bad," he thought, "Why did Epona have to disappear today of all days?" The young Hylian sighed as he recalled the conversation he and Rusl had the other evening.  
  
         _A beautiful, divine spring lay outside the village. The water gracefully rushed into the spring from shallow waterfalls. The sun was resting on the hills, illuminating an fiery glow on the surface of the water. Two men sat beside one another, gazing at the scene before them. Half of the sky had already been consumed by darkness The light of the sun seemed to be struggling to release more power into the atmosphere as a last hurrah before the end of the day._  
  
        _"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" asked a blond adult man with a sword slung across his hunched back._  
  
        _Link shrugged, "I guess."_  
         
         _The swordsman turned his head to his young apprentice. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs - the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That's why loneliness pervades the hour of twilight," he paused and inhaled deeply, "But enough talk of sadness. Link, I have a favor to ask of you."_  
  
        _"What is it, Rusl?" Link pondered. He couldn't fathom what great task would be handed to him._  
  
        _"You see, Mayor Bo set me the task of delivering something to the royal family of Hyrule. But I was wondering...could you go in my stead?"_  
  
        _"Sure," Link nodded happily. He would do anything to help his mentor._  
  
        _"Good, thanks. You've never been to Hyrule, have you?"_  
  
        _Link shook his head._  
  
        _"In the Kingdom of Hyrule," Rusl began, "there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. About ten years ago, a tragic fire erupted within Castle Town, and many people perished. They say that it was the work of a demon who has the skin of a human girl, a Hylian like you. I suppose what I'm trying to tell you is: be careful. There's talk of a strange girl being seen around the area. If you ever see a girl with hair as white as the moon, steer clear and get to safety. The last thing I want is for you to be endangered. Anyway, it's getting late. Let's head back." The mentor and his apprentice stood to leave._  
  
        Link's thoughts remained on the mysterious girl of whom Rusl spoke. Was there really a demon lurking in the dark forests of Hyrule? He found himself at the entrance of the spring where he had been the previous evening. The voice of a girl he knew all too well broke his pensive state.  
  
        "Oh, hi, Link! I've washed Epona for you," she smiled lovingly at him. The teenaged boy loved her smile and the way her innocent eyes lit up at the sight of him.  
  
        "Thanks, Ilia." He returned the grin.  
          
        "But listen, Epona's a girl, so you have to treat her like one too! I suppose you do need her to help Fado at the ranch, but don't make her work so hard. Girls like to be pampered. Remember that," Ilia teased. Link chuckled and left for the ranch. On the way, he stopped to chat with Sera the store owner, her husband Hanch, and her spoiled daughter Beth. He saw Colin playing with his new fishing rod while his father was practicing sword techniques. Jaggle and Pergie watched as Malo sat around with Talo beating bushes with a stick.  
          
        It was a struggle to get all of the goats in the barn. Link had to really work to get Epona to steer the goats in the right direction. But his hard work paid off, and he had some extra time to ride Epona. Fado set up a few fences lined up for Epona to practice jumping over. She had jumped over all the fences flawlessly. Leaping over the fence back to Ordon, Link rushed to see the Mayor before heading to Hyrule Castle.  
  
        "Mayor Bo," Link greeted, dismounting Epona. Ilia stroked Epona, brushing her hair.  
  
        "Ah, Link," said the heavyset Mayor, "the royal gift Rusl told you about is ready. You are to represent Ordon, so better be on time and on your best behavior, got it?" Mayor Bo smiled cheerfully down at Link, who nodded in response.  
  
        "Wait, what's this?" Ilia scowled, examining Epona's leg. "She's injured, isn't she? Link? How could you! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences!" She glared daggers at Link.  
  
        "Now, now, Ilia-" Mayor Bo tried to calm his daughter down.  
  
        "Don't be so easy on him, father! You're the MAYOR, it's time you started acting like one!" Ilia pointed her finger accusingly at the two men and stormed off to the spring with Epona.  
  
        "Oh, no, Link...talk some senses into that girl! Without Epona, the gift won't arrive in time!" Mayor Bo panicked.  
  
        Ilia washed Epona's leg with the cool healing water from the spring. She locked the gate so that Link couldn't get in. She had let Colin in, who told Link to sneak in through the secret passage along the side. As soon as he got into the spring, Link approached Ilia with haste.  
  
        "Ilia, I'm sorry, I can explai-"  
  
        "Link, Colin told me everything... I guess Epona still loves you more than me. Don't worry about her; she's fine. I'm sorry, Link." Ilia stepped towards her childhood friend. "You can take her with you. But, Link, just promise me...don't do anything out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." A soft, gentle smile washed over his previously worried features. Of course he would be safe. After all, it was just an errand that wouldn't take more than two days.  
  
        Before Link could find the words to say, there was a low rumbling and the earth shook. It was unusual and unlike any regular common earthquake. Rather, it sounded as if a thousand cavaliers were charging into battle. It all came too suddenly, too quickly. A now shattered gate hit the dirt, splinters flew everywhere, and delicate lilac flowers were crushed under the hooves of an enormous bullbo, a boar-like creature with eyes as red as the blood they spill. Sickly green beings mounted on the bullbos flashed by. It was all a blur. Ilia let out a scream as she was knocked to the floor, unconscious. One of the bulbins aimed an arrow dipped in fire at Colin. Link reached out to help his friends, but he came face to face with the side of a blue bullbo that was much larger than its comrades. The immense King Bulbin sounded his horn, whacking the young goatherd on the side of his head, covering his vision in black.  
  
        When Link finally came to, he was alone. Blood flowed from where he felt the impact of the blow. Dizziness overpowered him as he attempted to stand on his two feet. Ilia and Colin were gone. The gate still rested in pieces on the dirt, which was covered in hoof marks. Epona was nowhere to be seen. The trickling water was his only company.  
  
        "Colin...Ilia!" The wounded boy ran. His head throbbed with every step. But he was determined to get his friends back.  
  
        Crossing the lengthy, wide, swaying bridge, Link came to a stop. A tall barrier, black as death, stood in between him and his kidnapped friends. The strange wall glowed with gold linings and haunting designs. It was peculiarly beautiful, and he was drawn to it. He got close enough to fully observe its greatness. A low hum resounded from the wall. Without warning, a giant, mysterious looking hand of the same design extended from within the wall and wrapped its stone hard grip around its victim, pulling him through the wall. Shrouded in darkness, Link fell on all fours. A searing hot pain ripped through his legs, spine, arms, and head. He cried out in agony, feeling his bones morph into something else. The torment he had to put through made him collapse, and he was out like a light.  
  
        The shrill, playful giggle of a girl could be heard from within the shadows. And in the forests near Castle Town, a melancholy, solemn voice echoed from its owner's heart.


	3. Ordona's Call, Faron's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people, two separate calls to adventure, one mission will bring them together.

[Name] had just finished bathing in a small spring when she felt the earth shake. In the distance, rampaging through the field were the King Bulbin and two of his lackeys. Their uproar caught the white-haired girl’s attention. Curiosity crept into her mind, and she quickly clothed herself and ran to the outskirts of the forest. Her gaze traced their tracks. She furrowed her brows in confusion.  
   
            “Why go to the south? There’s nothing there,” she whispered to herself.  
             
            She found the day queer. It wasn’t even noon, yet the sun was already fading, as if the hour of twilight were invading and blocking the source of all light. She shivered from the chilly wave of darkness overhead. [Name]’s gut told her to run. The more reasonable part of her mind told her to stay and ignore whatever changes were happening. After all, it couldn’t be anything major…right? Perhaps a long winter was just coming sooner.  
   
            A sudden surge of rustling in the trees sent her heart leaping out of her chest. [Name]’s head snapped towards the sound. Birds. Hundreds of birds, from small sparrows to regal ravens, abandoned their nests and flew south. Squirrels climbed down from their holes in the woods, dropping their acorns on the spot, and scampered in the same direction as their migratory companions.  
   
            This was no usual change of the seasons - it was a bad omen, and it would only get worse from here. From afar, [Name]’s short, pointed ears picked up the sound of a horn bellowing in the south. Just mere minutes later, a shock of pain shot through her chest. Wet, tangled white strands fell in her face as she leaned against a tree for support. Gripping her chest, fearing a heart attack, [Name] shut her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the sting. When the pain died down, her lids opened slowly and she sank to the jade grass beneath her feet. Everything was dim and somber. There was an eerie golden glow that covered the sky. Swarthy eyes widened at her surroundings. Onyx creatures with odd crimson patterns molded into their skin roamed freely in the fields. From above, the honking noise of a trumpet blared down at [Name].  
   
            “What the hell?” she panicked. The source of her trouble was a large, black winged monster similar to a bird. The Shadow Kargaroc charged at her weakened form. [Name] jumped out of the way, allowing the mutated bird to slam head first into tree bark. Getting into a fighting stance, [Name] inhaled and exhaled calmly with control. The beast squawked and charged in again; the girl stomped her foot on the hard surface of the earth. As soon as her foot made contact with the earth, a section of the ground beneath the aerial beast uprooted itself and jabbed its stomach. With a stunned enemy, she breathed in and let it go at the last second. Instead of exhaling air, the outcast blew out a wall of fire that engulfed the Shadow Kargaroc in its entirety, burning it to a crisp.  
   
            [Name] coughed out puffs of smoke, grumbling, “I’m still not used to that.” Not knowing what to do next, she started walking back into the forest. However, she was stopped by a voice calling to her.  
   
            “[Name],” it whispered in a breathy, soothing voice. Said girl halted in her steps and turned around, franticly looking around.  
   
            “Who’s there?” She searched high and low.  
   
            “[Name], help me. Save me. Save _us_.”  
   
            “What’s going on? Who are you? How do you know my name?” she asked the dim sky. The image of a great goat shrouded in light ingrained itself in her mind’s eye.  
   
        “Venture south, o young chosen one, into the woods of Faron. You must help him. There is great evil in the heart of Faron Woods. Long before you were born, it was decided that I would give you the gift of the earth. Now you must help the spirit who gave you the gift of the winds. Go forth, heroine, and save us all.” The mental image faded with its last words.  
   
        South. Where the animals were heading. Did they think that they would be safe?  
   
        “Oh no,” [Name] thought, hands on her paled cheeks in distress, “the animals! They’re in danger if it’s a land of poison in the south. Hurry, [Name], there’s no time to lose!” Running as fast as she could, with the wind pushing at her back, [Name] traveled south with determination.  
  
  
  
It took a while for Link to get used to his new height (or lack thereof) and wolf form, but it took even longer for him to adapt to having a companion – one who constantly poked fun at him and put all her weight on his back. Even meeting the princess got stressful because of the imp’s playfulness.  
   
            “I guess this must be how Epona feels all the time,” the wolf thought. There was a fresh wound on his side from when his own village attacked him with torches. But of course, they didn’t know it was him, so he couldn’t hold a grudge. However, his patience was beginning to run thin with his orange haired imp “friend.” She made him do crazy stunts, jumping from building to building. At one point, he nearly fell from a great height. He really didn’t know if she could be trusted.  
   
            “Say, these are the weapons you use? Can they really slay the creatures of twilight?” the imp said. “Well, obviously you can’t use them right now, can you? Eee hee~! But I suppose I can hold onto them for you. You’d better get going. There’s a spirit who lost its light.”  
   
            As soon as Link stepped into Faron Woods, a wall of twilight closed in on him. A puzzle-like portal opened from above and three shadow beasts dropped in, landing on all fours.  
   
            “Ooh~ now there’s _three_ of them. What’re you gonna do, beastie? Huh?” the imp grinned, one tooth sharper than the rest.  
   
            “Midna, shut up!” Link growled. It took most of his strength just to try ignoring the giggling girl.  
   
            “Tee hee, fine. I’ll just watch. But I bet you don’t know how to defeat them.” Midna grinned with contempt.  
   
            Two of the shadow beasts, large creatures the color of coal with what looked like masks covering their faces, advanced towards Link. The wolf boy snarled and leapt at the two beasts, digging his teeth into the surprisingly soft flesh of the monsters, like daggers. After multiple strikes, the two shadow beasts fell.  
   
            “Okay, that leaves one m-” A high pitched, deafening screech came from the third monster, bringing the other two back to life. Link, still cringing from the intensity, growled in frustration.  
   
            “Hee hee, I told you,” Midna teased, “Well, since you’re hopeless, I’ll help you out. Just do as I say. I’ll expand an energy field, and you get them all in range so you can strike all three in one place.”  
   
            Without any other option, Link took her advice and struck the lone shadow beast first, then grouped the other two together. Midna expanded her energy field; her bright orange hair took the form of a hand that controlled the energy. On her command, Link tackled the other two shadow beasts. It just took one strike for them to be defeated. All three shadow beasts evaporated into the portal, and the barrier disappeared.  
   
            Link went further up north until he reached a spring. It was similar to the spring in Ordon but slightly bigger. He remembered what Ordona told him, that the revival of Faron would return him to his normal human state. A faint, shimmering ball of light hovered above the spring’s falls.  
   
            Noticing the hero’s presence, it spoke in a weak, barely audible tone. “…Please…be careful… These woods…have changed… The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… In this twilight, those who lived in the light…become as mere spirits…it is a place…where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell… But there is one who remains…not as a spirit… You must find her… I have blessed her…with the gift of the wind…for I…am a spirit…of light… Please…look for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts…and keep it…in this vessel… Find…the insects of darkness… Recover the Tears of Light from these…insects of darkness…” Faron faded into thin air.  
   
            “Alright! Let’s find those Tears of Light, buddy! Use those doggy senses!” Midna kicked the sides of her wolf-steed.  
   
            Venturing through the forest, Link used his heightened animal senses to spot the shadow insects. With each blow, the insects perished and a ball of pure light floated in their place. After collecting a few, Link finally said what was on his mind.  
   
            “Hey, Midna?” he whined.  
   
            “What? You wondering about the girl?” she said, hitting the mark spot on. At his silence, a flash of interest twinkled in her eyes. “Ooh~ Looks like you’ve got a crush, don’t ya, beastie?”  
   
            “Cut it out,” he barked, “I’m just curious. Isn’t it strange? Do you know what Faron was talking about?” He bit through another insect and collected the fourteenth tear.  
            “Well, now that you mention it, there was a prophecy of…” Midna’s voice trailed off, as she was struck with realization.  
   
            Link turned his head to look up at her puzzled face. “Midna, do you know anything about her?”  
   
            Midna snapped out of her trance and slapped her familiar sly expression on. “I guess you’ll have to find out~”  
   
            Seeing as how his question would go unanswered, Link continued to search for more shadow insects. There were only two more left to go. Passing through an open gate, the wolf was ready to defeat the three shadow beasts that awaited him. Midna charged her energy and Link got them all in her field, attacking them all at once. He was starting to get the hang of killing the beasts. He continued on the path all the way to a dead end. There, he found the remaining two tears and a monkey. The monkey seemed on edge and confused about the odd happenings in the forest.  
   
            With the Vessel of Light full, brightness clouded Link’s vision. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in human form, face to face with Faron, the Spirit of Light in the form of a monkey. Examining himself, Link thought, “How did I end up in these green clothes?” Midna hid in his shadow, disappointed that it was no longer twilight.  
   
            “My name is Faron,” the great spirit spoke, “O brave youth… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast… That was a sign… It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you…and that they are awakening. The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods… You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link… A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice… You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths… Should you see a girl as graceful as the dancing wind, do not be afraid. Do not drive her away. For she also seeks to obtain what was once lost.” With that, Faron let Link go to tame the dark force hidden in the forest.  
   
            “Well, well…Mr. Important Hero, you should go check out that temple. Maybe you’ll find a friend there. Oh, here’s your sword and shield. I’m so helpful, aren’t I? Eee hee hee! Good luck!” Back to his shadow, Midna went.  
   
            “Hmm,” Link thought, checking over his supplies, “something tells me I’m going to need more money in the future. I think I have a purple rupee at home…I just have to find it.” He looked towards the forest and then headed in the direction of his home.  
   
        “Eh, I’m sure I can go to the temple after I get the money.”


	4. Into the Woods - The Forest Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dungeon of the journey in which the two adolescents meet...but it isn't a friendly one.

For ten years, [Name] had never stepped foot outside of the forests of Central Hyrule Field. This was definitely something new, and a childish excitement, despite the circumstances, came over her. With every stride, her pace quickened. Outrunning creatures of all kinds, she finally entered Faron Province, which was now covered in light again. A weight left her soul. But upon bathing in the atmosphere of Faron Woods, her smile faltered; she sensed an illness in the land from deep within the northern woods. Even though the area looked normal, she just knew something was wrong. The air was too still, like the spirit of Faron was holding its breath in anticipation.  
   
        She walked around, observing every little nook and cranny of the environment she journeyed to. In the near distance, on the same path she took, there was a humble cabin. Unfortunately for her, the source of the poisoned land lay ahead of her, past the tiny mark of civilization. She could only hope there were no people around to see her. But today seemed full of bad luck.  
   
        “Hello there! Is there something I can help you with?” The tip of a finger tapped [Name]’s shoulder from behind. The girl yelped in surprise and jumped ten feet away, staring at the touch's owner with panic and fear scribbled on her disoriented face. The first thing she noticed about the man was his giant hair. She couldn’t stop staring. She’d never seen anyone with such poofy, thick hair that could stand up like that! But, then again, she hadn’t encountered a live human in a very long time.  
   
        “Do you need oil for a lantern? I can sell you some,” he said. [Name] shook her head, not once taking her eyes off of him. The man with an afro inched closer. “Strange things are happening in these woods. It seems like it’s coming from over there.” He pointed up ahead. [Name] could tell the area he gestured was plagued. “See, there’s this Forest Temple over yonder. But don’t be afraid. I locked it. Don’t want any of them monsters coming after us! So, anyway, you sure you don’t need any lantern oil? You’d be much safer if you could see at all times.”  
   
        Noticing how he was now in arms-reach, she screamed, “G-Get away from me!” and ran for the Forest Temple.  
   
        “Hey wait! It’s not safe! Where are you going?!” the man called, left with confusion.  
   
        [Name] found herself staring at a dense purple fog covering the entire forest floor. Standing on the dock, she looked down but couldn’t make out the ground, if there was ground to begin with. She thought of using her wind abilities to push the fog aside, but she didn’t want to spread it to other areas of the forest, especially if it turned out to be poison to the trees. Her only option was to light up the path herself. Snapping her fingers, she ignited a flame and held out her hand so the flame could grow to the size of her palm. She was about to step into the miasma when, out of the corner of her eye, a monkey with a pink flower in its ear approached and stared at the girl with the kindling flame.  
   
        “Well hello, little one,” she smiled gently. “Something wrong?” The monkey took [Name]’s free hand and pulled, making extraneous chimp sounds in urgency.  
   
        “Oh, I see. You want me to come with you into the depths of this place. Then, by all means, please lead the way. I’m grateful. I’ll light the way as much possible for you.” She walked hand in hand with the monkey into the fog. Her fire burned more passionately, ridding of the mist in their way. On the path, there were a few enemies that approached but were easily defeated. She was determined to help this poor forest and its inhabitants.  
   
        Finally reaching the end of the mist, the monkey released the hand of its light bearer. [Name] arrived at the locked gate.  
   
        “Now, how to open this,” she pondered. “It’s metal… It would take too long to melt, and a slice of air would be too weak. I need water.” She gazed up at the green leaves above the gate. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled as she held her hand out to the leaves, watching them turn brown while she sucked the water from them. A blob of water now tingled her fingertips. She used her free hand to gently stroke in one direction around the blob, lengthening it into a flowing, flexible line, similar to a whip. With one end connected to her hand, she made a whipping motion against the lock. The water wrapped itself around the lock. Freezing the lock, she used the water to pull as hard as she could until the metal lock shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. The gate was now open.  
   
        Ignoring the frivolous talking bird, who also had a hairstyle similar to that of the man she encountered, [Name] and the monkey entered the temple. While the monkey stayed around the entrance, debating on whether or not it should go in or leave, [Name] kept going, facing any challenge she came across.  
   
   
   
Half an hour later, the hero appeared at the entrance of the Forest Temple. He ended up having a spare small key. The gate he passed through had already been opened. Earlier, when he first arrived at the gate, he thought that someone hacked the lock open with an axe. But taking a closer look at the shards of metal laying on the floor, he noticed something shiny sparkling all over them. He picked up a piece of the lock; it felt frigid. It was ice. And there were puddles of water all around.  
   
        “Aren’t you going to go in?” Midna’s voice cut through Link’s contemplative state. “You just got your first lesson with the Hero’s Shade, and now you’re tired? Some hero you are.”  
   
        Link sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I’m going in. But don’t you get the feeling someone else is here already? What if I’m not needed for this mission?”  
   
        “How do you know the person isn’t here to gain evil power?” she smirked. “Didn’t you pay attention to that guy Coro? He said, ‘there was a girl who seemed real jumpy and she had that crazy look in her eye and she ran straight for the Forest Temple.’ So you’d better hurry up and get in there! She could be evil, Eee hee~” The boy paled and quickly went through the already burned spider web that was blocking the entrance to the temple.  
   
        It was eerie and dimly lit. Keese flew everywhere, like the temple was their cave. Deku babas littered the place. Taking down foe after foe, Link reached the end of the path, where a monkey was trapped in a wooden cage. It was the same monkey from earlier that was being harassed by the creatures of twilight. Breaking the cage with his Ordonian sword, the monkey was released. The monkey, thankful for Link’s aid, climbed up a wall of ivy and signaled for him to follow.  
   
        The monkey was leading Link through the temple, as if knowing where to go. Numerous skulltulas intervened, and their enormous creepy-crawly bodies were tough to kill. Link was forced to use the new technique he had learned from the Hero’s Shade: the fatal blow. However, the trouble had just begun when a large baboon destroyed the bridge that Link was to use to get to the other side of the temple. Now, he had to take the long way around.  
   
        The monkey, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. It just followed Link like a loyal shadow. It was clear that the monkey only stuck around Link so that it could help rescue its friends, and there were _a lot_ of monkeys that needed saving. He didn’t know how many there were supposed to be in the temple, but after walking around with four monkeys trailing him, he figured there were still many more trapped in this place. But having them around helped quite a bit, since he used them to swing across the fallen bridge. Thanks to them, he could get into the center room and find whatever evil lay there.  
   
        Lifting up the circular stone door, Link walked into the room without the other monkeys. He was expecting a battle of his own, but instead, he found himself in the middle of one. Stepping into the arena with totem poles aligned, Link barely managed to evade an incoming fireball that nearly burned him alive.  
   
        In the center the hero saw the large baboon, Ook, sitting on top of a thick pole, taunting his opponent, a girl around his age, with hair that reminded him of Ordon milk from his days on the ranch. She was yelling in frustration. The majority of the encircling totem poles were in flames.  
   
        “Oh COME ON,” she complained, “come down and fight like a man!” The earth shook violently, making Ook lose his balance on his now wobbling pole. The baboon threw a boomerang at the ceiling and released two baba serpents that conveniently fell right behind the oblivious girl. One of the serpents was about to lunge at her neck but was sliced in half by Link’s blade. He killed the other, as well. Hearing the commotion behind her, the girl turned to see a boy clad in green and two dead baba serpents at his feet.  
  
        “Need some help?” he asked, nodding at the baboon, who was currently slapping his bare red butt.  
   
        “Go away, human! You’ll only mess things up,” she hissed, sending a gust of wind his way. Link fell and landed on a pile of leaves. The baboon caught his boomerang, failing to hit his target in green.  
   
        “Thanks, I guess, but that really wasn’t necessary,” said the boy. He got up and killed more baba serpents that fell from above.  
   
        “I didn’t intend to save you. I just wanted you gone. If you really want to help, then leave; you’re distracting me.” She stomped her foot on the ground and threw a hard punch in the air. A pillar of rock rose from the ground at an angle, aimed at knocking Ook to the floor. However, the baboon lithely jumped on top of the rock, and once it had gone back down into the earth, he jumped onto another totem pole.  
   
        The boy was fascinated with the girl’s powers. Although, contrary from her looks, she was foul and rude. He was just trying to help; yet she was too stubborn to see that she was getting nowhere fighting Ook by herself. Regardless, he still wanted to help, so he thought of a way to get Ook down on the ground while the girl was seemingly throwing distractions. The hero rolled into the pillar on which the baboon stood, knocking him down. On the floor, Ook was defenseless. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise and anger at the sight of the boy’s slashing the baboon’s weak spot (which happened to be the buttocks). Repeating the process, Ook finally was defeated. A spider leapt off of his back, and Ook left the room. His weapon was resting on the floor.  
   
        “Um, hey, are you-”  
   
        “Aren’t you going to pick that up?” the girl interrupted, not even looking his way.  
   
        “You don’t want it?” the boy gestured to the glowing gale boomerang.  
   
        “You’re the one who defeated the beast. So, it’s yours. Besides, it would be wasted on me,” she said with bitterness. She began to walk towards the exit but saw that it was locked. She huffed.  
   
        “Hold on. I have an idea.” The boy picked up the gale boomerang and sent it flying above the door, where there was a spinning panel hiding in a crevice. The door became unlocked, and the girl left.  
   
        “Wait!” The boy chased after the girl, heading out of the room. She was just standing there, in her [color] loose-fit dress. He observed her from behind. Her shoulders were bare, the sleeves hanging from the middle of her arms with a tight wrap underneath. There was a burn mark on the skin of her left shoulder, but underneath the burn was the faint insignia of the symbols of the goddesses in a triangular arrangement.  
   
        “I’m Link, by the way,” he said, attempting to find out more about this mysterious girl. “White hair, magical powers…this has to be her, the one Rusl and Faron told me about,” his mind nagged.  
  
        There was no response.  
   
        “Um, what’s your name?”  
   
        “I have no reason to tell you my name. I never asked for yours either.” She turned around, glaring at him. Link flinched at the sight of her cold, heartless eyes.  
   
        “Well, since we’re going to be stuck together until we find the real source of Faron’s troubles, I figured we should get to know each other. Start off with names,” he said.  
   
        “ _We_? There is no _we_. I’m going to do this by myself.”  
   
        “Look,” Link sighed, “It would be easier and more productive if we teamed up. You obviously care a lot about the animals, and that’s probably your main reason for coming here. And in order to do that-”  
   
        “How did you know?” she questioned, pure curiosity oozing from her lips. “I never said anything about that.”  
   
        “No one could miss that many times in a fight against a rabid baboon. Perhaps you missed on purpose because you didn’t want to hurt it, even if it was being controlled by some evil entity. So, come on. Let’s get through this one thing together, and you’ll never have to see me again.”  
   
        The girl turned her back towards him again. “Why do you insist on working together with me?” Her voice was soft, like a fluttering dove.  
   
        “Because I need to dispel the evil here and continue with my mission, which is basically your intention too…and I can tell you’re a nice person…well, maybe way deep down.” Link shut himself up before he could add any other possible horribly worded message. He noticed her retreating form getting further from him. The bridge in the center twisted after she blew a gale of wind at its spinners. She stepped on and walked. Link sighed, standing there for a while longer with the thought of failure. But what he failed to notice was the small smile that tugged on the girl’s lips at his words.  
   
        “Are you coming or what?” she droned. Link’s expression lit up, and he quickly jogged over beside her cold form.  
   
        They freed more imprisoned monkeys, to whom the girl treated with compassion and support that Link never thought she could be capable of exerting. They passed from room to room, getting through the temple as quickly as possible. Her elemental skills came in handy, and she gave an extra boost of wind power to his boomerang. At times, she would tell him that he was too close, and she never made an effort to converse. It seemed like she lived in her thoughts. But if this really was the infamous white demon of Hyrule Field, Link didn’t blame her for the way she acted. She probably just didn’t know any better, not being in civilization for most of her life. He learned from observing that she had this habit of removing all trace of enemy blood, smell, and guts from her clothes and body after each kill. She was a very advanced fighter as well.  Link wanted very much to learn more about her, especially the origins of her powers.  
   
        Next thing he knew, Link was standing in front of the boss room, and behind the door lay a great evil. They unlocked the stone door and ventured inside. It was like a swamp gone terribly wrong. The same sick purple fog resided in the room. Except for the little patch of green they were on, the entire vicinity looked cursed and smelled rotten. Suddenly, two gigantic babas shot up from under the fog. The long, sharp teeth collected saliva as their jaws hung wide open, waiting to eat their new fresh meat.  
   
        “Parasites?” Link voiced in surprise.  
   
        The girl ran to the other side of their small island, facing the second giant baba. “You get that one. I’ll take care of this guy,” she said. She elevated herself on a rising platform of rock from where she stood, in order to aim more effectively. She launched disks of air, slicing at the stem of the baba until is swiped clean off.  
   
        Link used his gale boomerang to pick up a bombling off to the side and sent it flying at his baba. The bombling exploded, as planned, in the baba’s face. With both babas down, Link looked at the girl with satisfaction, but unfortunately, it wasn’t over yet.  
   
        The real thing surfaced from the depths of the fog. It was the Diababa, a hideous Twilit parasite filled with poison. It roared with anger and sucked in. Something bulged upwards in its throat.  
   
        “Out of the way!” the young maiden yelled, shoving Link. Just then, the Diababa released a purple miasmic slime spewing towards her, where the hero had previously stood.  
             
        Afraid that the girl would get hurt saving his life, Link tried to get up. But it was too late. The slime hit her with full force. However, something incredible happened; only sliding back a few inches from the force, she still stood. Using every ounce of strength left, she had the purple death-like substance rise from her body, now forming a giant spear of sorts. She hurled it like an arrow, adding an even greater speed to it via wind energy. Diababa’s own slime lodged right through its neck, and it screeched in pain, its head crashing down on the clean island. Link struck Diababa’s limp, orange eye until it fell out of its mouth. Diababa’s body broke down into a dispelled twilight force. Link collected the item that appeared from the enemy’s remains; it seemed like a piece of something. From his shadow, Midna told him to keep it for now, as it was one of the Fused Shadow pieces she was searching for.  
   
        The temple was now cleansed, and the animals would be free to roam in peace. But Link turned his attention to the panting girl leaning on the earth.  
   
        “Need a hand?” he offered. “You’re not poisoned, are you?”  
   
        She slapped his hand away. “I’ll be fine.” She got up.  
   
        “Um, thanks for saving me earlier,” Link said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve died.”  
   
        “I wasn’t doing it to save you. I took the chance to end its life. Don’t think that everything is about you, _human_ ,” she sneered.  
   
        “Well, thanks anyway. For helping, even if that’s not what you intended,” he shot back at her.  
             
        “I should get going. You should go too. This place is creepy. Don’t want to keep your friends waiting for you to find them,” she began walking towards the exit.  
   
        Link was puzzled. “How…” How did she know?  
          
        She paused. “We’re all looking for someone we’ve lost, dead or alive…aren’t we?” she said over her shoulder, her words lined with sadness. And she left, her hair brilliantly radiating as she stepped into the light of the forest.


	5. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The soul is healed by being with children" - Fyodor Dostoyevsky

Faron was right: the children really were here in the east, in Kakariko Village…or what was supposed to be Kakariko. The village and surrounding fields succumbed to the Twilight. In order to dispel the twilight from these lands, Link had to fill Eldin’s Vessel of Light. It was during his insect search when he came across blue, floating spirits. Resorting to his wolf senses, his brilliant blue eyes glowed with both joy and sorrow. Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo…they were all alive! There was a middle-aged man who seemed to be looking after the children, and another girl. But Link’s heart dropped; Ilia was nowhere to be seen.  
   
        But for her, he would find all the light and return the vessel to Eldin. For her, he would make sure all the children made it home safely. For her, he would find Epona and love her even more. For her, he would…  
   
         _“We’re all looking for someone we’ve lost, dead or alive…aren’t we?”_ The image of beautiful white locks entered his mind.  
   
        The wolf shook his head. “No, no, no. Why did I have to think of her?” He paused. “But…I wonder who she’s looking for.”  
   
        Midna giggled. “Thinking about her again, huh? Poor Ilia, her man’s cheating on her! And with a _prettier_ woman~ Oh how juicy!”  
   
        “Oh please. As if I’d ever come to like someone as conceited, arrogant, mean, and rude as that girl,” he huffed. He collected another ball of light.  
   
        “Typical human,” Midna yawned, “You humans always look on the surface.”  
   
        “She just seems so condescending, looking down on people. She’s a human too. I’m sure she knows that, so she should stop pretending she’s anything divine, just because of her giftedness.” For a moment, Midna’s face fell and she became silent.  
   
        She said, no louder than a whisper, “You don’t know what lurks in the shadows of the past.” Link stayed quiet, his mind on Midna’s (surprising) words of wisdom. He finally collected the last tear. Intense brightness blinded him for a moment.  
   
        Water soaked through his boots. Now at the spring in Kakariko, Link was happy to be back in his human form. Midna reminded him about the Fused Shadow before going into hiding. A great winged spirit apparition shown above the spring.  
   
        “My name is Eldin. O great hero chosen by the gods… The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them with the fiery passion you need only meet again,” the spirit spoke, fading into the background. Link’s mind reeled at Eldin’s words. A fiery passion that he had already met? What could he have meant?  
   
        “Link?” a child’s voice entered his heart. He knew that voice; it belonged to a young, shy, brave boy. Link turned around to see Colin timidly standing there. Talo, Malo, and Beth came into sight, as well as the middle-aged man with long brown locks, a young girl dressed in native Kakariko clothing, and a bespectacled man who looked like he worked with explosives.  
   
        “See, Beth?! I TOLD you Link would save us!” bragged Talo. The children all jumped with joy.  
   
        “So,” said the man with long brown hair, “You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of? We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this is my daughter, Luda.” The girl with short brown hair smiled shyly.  
   
        “Renado, thank you for taking care of them. I, and all of Ordon, am in your debt,” Link said.  
   
        Renado smiled. “No thanks is necessary. Please, come in and sit. You must be tired. We can talk more inside.” He led Link and the others into a large, empty home with only a few tables and chairs. The wood was dusty and furniture markings stained the wooden floorboard. There used to be many people living in Kakariko Village, but now, it was only them, and they had no need for such large spaces and plentiful furniture.  
   
        Link and Renado sat at the same table. Barnes was thinking of some new invention in a corner by himself. The children stayed close to Renado and remained respectfully quiet.  
   
        “Everyone is facing such hard times now. Some great evil lurks in the mountains up ahead. The Goron tribe, who had long been our friends, suddenly treated us as foes. Now, they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It is strange that a tribe as friendly and peaceful as they are could have a change of heart so suddenly,” Renado lamented.  
   
        “I could go talk to them,” Link offered without skipping a beat.  
   
        “That would be very helpful indeed. I thank you,” Renado said. “But rest first.”  
   
        Talo sat beside Link and shook his arm. “Hey, Link! You gotta tell us about your adventures!” Beth and Colin agreed, sitting down for story time.  
   
        “Okay, okay. Settle down. I’ll tell you the most exciting part,” said Link, laughing with the children. “Back in Faron Woods, I went to the Forest Temple. There was a lot of evil stuff in there, and it was creepy. You remember that one monkey, right? Well, there were lots of them in the temple, scattered and trapped.”  
   
        “Where’d you get this?” Beth asked, holding the gale boomerang.  
   
        “That,” said Link, taking the boomerang into his hands to pretend to throw it, “I picked up at the temple. A cursed baboon dropped it. Actually, I wasn’t alone on my adventure.”  
   
        “Really? Someone else was there? Where is he?” asked Colin. It was adorable how riled up the children were. They were so innocent.  
   
        “ _She_ ,” Link corrected the blond boy.  
   
        Talo gasped, “You were with a GIRL? You’re so lucky!”  
   
        “Was she pretty?” asked Colin.  
   
        Link nodded. “She had smooth hair as white as the milk back in Ordon. Her skin was just about flawless. And her eyes were dark and deep.”  
   
        “White hair? Yeah right,” Beth scoffed. “That sounds ugly.”  
   
        “What’s her name?” Talo asked. He seemed a little bit _too_ interested.  
   
        Link was quiet. “I don’t know,” he finally said. “She never told me.”  
   
        “Well let’s go find her! Where is she now? Why isn’t she with you?” said Talo.  
   
        “Easy, Talo. It was just a one-time occurrence. I’m probably never going to see her again. She wouldn’t tell me her name or anything about her. But she had the greatest strength you’d ever see. Not the brawn kind. But her power… It was incredible. She could control things, she could move the earth, make the wind dance, change the flow of water, and create fire.” Link cut himself off. He felt like he said too much. And after everything came out, listening to himself speak those words, he couldn’t quite believe it. Had he made up everything? Was he hallucinating? Everyone in the room was silent, even Barnes stopped his mumbling and followed along. The children couldn’t wrap their minds around it – this person, or magical being, couldn’t possibly be real.  
   
        “I see,” Renado spoke, breaking the tense silence, “so you’ve met her. Yes, it must be her, based on what you described.”  
   
        “Who?” Luda wondered.  
   
        Renado looked at her and smiled, then looked back at Link. “Her name is something you should have the honor of learning. As you’ve already seen, she’s no ordinary girl. I met her father a long time ago; maybe it was ten years ago. He was the Captain of the Knights of Hyrule. But he left without a trace. I don’t know if it was by pure chance or divine intervention that I met him. At the time, I had no idea who he was, but I offered him a room in this very house. He looked tired and weak. I gave him a drink. He told me how he wanted to disappear, like how the sun disappears into the twilight. He told me that he was searching for his wife, and he would continue to look for her until he reached the edge of the earth or died, whichever came first. He came and went, and that’s all I saw of him.”  
   
        “You know, people call her a demon,” Link said. “But if she has a father who was brave enough to be the captain, and who seems very human, then she can’t be a demon.”  
   
        “You were with her. Tell me, what was she like? What do _you_ think her to be?” Renado’s wise eyes shined with curiosity.  
   
        Link thought for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. “She’s rude and mean. But not mean-spirited. She’s a clean freak. She’s intimidating but helpful, even if she doesn’t mean to be. She has a lot of hatred in herself, but she’s kind to animals. She never smiles or laughs. I could go on and on about this.”  
   
        The native from Kakariko chuckled whole-heartedly. “It sounds like she has many faults. But if people were made to be perfect, there would be no beauty in humanity. It’s our faults that make us who we are because we are continuously learning from them and discovering more about ourselves. Focusing on the bad things is what we excel at. To see truth, we must look beneath the surface, into the heart. Only then will we know the real beauty that has been in front of us all this time.” The boy with the green cap pondered on the man’s gentle words. Renado’s tone was calming and opened his mind.  
   
        Colin seemed to be in deep thought. He stared at nothing in particular. “I think that there’s at least a little good in everyone. No one is born bad, right?”  
   
        The boy felt a large coarse hand pat his golden head. “That is right, young one.”  
   
        No longer wanting to dwell or waste time, Link eagerly stood, declaring to challenge himself with a negotiation with the Goron tribe. “I’ll be back,” he stated as he ran out of the building. Renado and the children looked at one another.  
   
        “When do you think he’ll be back?” asked Talo to Malo.  
   
        Malo shrugged. “Beats me.”  
   
        Just mere minutes later, the main door slammed wide open. In trudged a beaten up Link with dust and scratches. All eyes were on him, inquisitive looks following him.  
   
        “Oh, back so soon?” Renado smiled.  
   
        “They knocked me off the cliff one too many times,” the boy said with defeat. “They _rolled_ into me and I couldn’t grab them or dodge.”  
   
        “You know, Bo from Ordon could probably teach you a trick or two. He’s one of the few who can stand up to a Goron in strength. You should go see him. And let the village know that its children are safe with me.” Renado saw him out.  
   
        The familiar whinny of a horse caught their attention. A beautiful brown mare with sandy white hair entered Kakariko. She was galloping maniacally. There were two bulbins on the saddle resting on her back. She finally threw them off. Before Renado could stop him, Link ran towards his beloved horse.  
   
        “Epona!” he shouted in joy. But the mare did not react to her owner’s call. Instead, she continued to rampage, nearly trampling Link. The boy eventually caught up with her and jumped on her back. After what seemed like a long, rough rodeo and the acquisition of sore muscles, Epona eased into Link’s control.  
   
        He rode her out of the village, feeling free with the wind kissing his cheeks. It felt good to ride his horse once again, and they were headed home.  
   
  
  
Kakariko Village. Hot, dry, dusty, breezy. Immediately [Name] felt her lips crack from the lack of humidity. She swore she saw a tumbleweed bounce across the scenery in front of her. It was a small town. Abandoned buildings lined each side of the empty street. “This must be it. Or at least…somewhere nearby.”  
   
        She recounted Faron’s message: _“O most treasured beauty, go east to the place of fire, the land of Eldin, where the wind blows heat. There, you shall find whom you seek.”_  
   
        “I wonder if he’s really here,” she thought, gazing into Eldin’s peaceful spring. Oh how she longed to see him once again. It had been far too long since they had last been together. She fantasized about their meeting; she would run to him, he would hold her in his arms, she would smile at him yet frown at his wrinkles, he would kiss her head and remark how she’d grown up to be a fine young lady. They would finally be able to go home together, hand in hand.  
   
        In the midst of her daydreaming, there was a low rumble. Pebbles bounced around. Her mind recounted the last time there was a quake, and it was all too familiar.  
   
        The same giant King Bulbin stampeded into the small, under populated village, with his subordinates. Before she could react one of the bullbos rammed into her. She landed on her right shoulder and tumbled. [Name] got up, only hoping that her shoulder wasn’t broken. She could waste no time now healing. Her eyes followed the bulbins’ intended trail. When she saw that there were children in harm’s way, stunned and frozen in their place in the middle of the road, she immediately sprinted towards the crowd. Impaling a couple bulbins with icicles purified by the spring, [Name] was determined to keep those children safe. A boy with a bandana instinctively ran to shelter. But a brunette girl stayed in place. [Name] conjured a wall of earth and slammed a bullbo with its two bulbin masters into another wall, creating something like a sandwich. All that was left was the King Bulbin.  
   
        A blond kid made eye contact with [Name] and ran up to the brunette, shoving her to the side. King Bulbin snatched the boy and galloped out of the village. He tied the boy to a mast, as if claiming victory with the enemy’s head.  
   
        “No, no, no! Let him go!” [Name] yelled, charging after the brute. Her wounded shoulder and bruised legs prevented her from reaching her potential speed. Using more energy, she had the wind push her even harder, and the ground softened beneath her feet. King Bulbin led her to Kakariko Gorge before turning around to face his opponent. He blew his horn. More of his subordinates came, surrounding the girl.  
   
        Luckily for her, it began to rain down on them with great force. Within seconds, the entire field was drenched. [Name] focused on the water that coated the hard ground. Without warning, she angled her hands and drew her hands up with a quick flick of the wrist; spikes of ice uprooted from the soggy field, stabbing the bullbos clean through from under their bellies.  
   
  
  
Link was on his way back to Kakariko, with Mayor Bo’s iron boots and knowledge of sumo wrestling, when he saw the same King Bulbin from before riding away from someone. Getting a closer look, he saw poor Colin strapped to a mast, which King Bulbin was carrying, and he saw a head of white skewer three bullbos, each with two bulbins riding. The figure seemed to be limping after King Bulbin, obviously tired and hurt. Link kicked Epona to go faster. He turned away from Kakariko and rode to the familiar figure.  
   
        “Get on!” he said. The white-haired girl whipped her head to see him on a horse beside her. Having no other option, she reached for Link’s hand. He pulled her up and sat her behind him. She winced in pain from her shoulder, immediately tending to it with water from the rain.  
   
        Link looked behind himself. There was a faint blue glow emanating from her hand, covered in water, onto her shoulder. He saw her face start to relax, the pain subsiding.  
   
        Reaching a bridge, King Bulbin awaited them. It stopped raining. The bridge they were on had no railing, and below was a deep, dark abyss.  
   
        From behind, the girl sent sharp disks of air at the mast, trying to cut the boy free.  
   
        “Stop!” Link commanded. She did. “I don’t want to risk letting him fall off the bridge.”  
   
        “What is there to do then? I used up all the water I have. This bridge is made of stone, so I can’t use the earth or rocks, and fire won’t work on him because of that armor. All I have is air,” she reasoned.  
   
        “Leave it to me,” Link said, “I’ll handle it. When I tell you to, I want you to send a mix of fire and wind at him. The goal is to knock him off the edge _without_ his bullbo. Don’t worry; I’ll get his armor off. In the mean time, just hang on.” She nodded and clung onto the sides of the saddle.  
   
        King Bulbin charged towards Link, who in turn led Epona straight to him. At the last second, Epona stepped to the side and Link slashed a huge chunk of King Bulbin’s armor off with his Ordonian sword. The girl nearly fell off when Epona turned around. Her hands slipped off of the edges of the saddle. When Epona charged at the bulbin again, the inertia sent her leaning back, so she quickly clung onto the first thing she could find…which happened to be Link’s waist. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, afraid that she would fall off. Link felt like he couldn’t breathe, but nonetheless, he went in for another attack, detaching more armor from the enemy’s body. After continuing the same process two more times, King Bulbin finally was vulnerable.  
   
        “Okay, get ready,” said Link, behind his shoulder. The girl nodded and loosened her grip, ready to attack. The boy in green kicked at Epona’s sides, imploring her to go.  
   
        King Bulbin raced towards the pair once more. Link’s eyes strained, refusing to blink. He wanted to get the perfect timing. Closer…closer… King Bulbin was about to hit them.  
   
        “NOW!” the Link yelled, rage burning in his tone. Right away, the girl behind him shot a blast of fire from her left fist and a tornado of wind at King Bulbin. Disoriented from the fire, not wanting to get burned, he leaned to the side; the tornado of wind then sent him flying off the edge, into the abyss. Link let out a sigh of relief. Beads of sweat dropped from his chin.  
   
        It wasn’t until then that he felt fully aware of the shaking arms wrapped around his waist just above his belt. He was about to turn around to check on his companion, but the girl had already pried her arms off of him. She had her head down and mumbled, “Let’s get the boy,” and she leapt down from Epona.  
   
        She freed the blond boy from his bonds, letting Link hold him in his arms. He brought the boy over to Epona. The girl got on the horse. A glint of sorrow and pity sparkled in her eyes. The poor boy was beaten and exhausted. He had scratches all over his arms and legs; his face was coated with dirt.  
   
        “I can hold him,” she said. Link gladly obliged and handed Colin to her. He noticed the way she held Colin so gently, as if he were her own newborn child. She stroked blond tresses out of his face. Link smiled for a moment and mounted Epona, situating himself behind the girl and Colin. He grabbed the reigns with his right arm and curled his left arm around the girl’s waist, ever so lightly, so she wouldn’t fall. She flinched in response but made no effort to remove the contact, for her priority was the child in her arms.  
   
        It was a silent ride back to the village. They rode as fast as the wind could possibly carry them. Across the field, they evaded bokoblins and any other enemy that crossed their path. Once they entered the village, a small crowd of people ran up to them. The brunette girl Beth, the boy with the bandana Talo, and the short chubby and grumpy child Malo surrounded Link. They stared at the white-haired girl before them, who had just dismounted Epona.  
   
        “She’s real…” Talo said, his mouth hanging open.  
   
        “I told you.” Beth punched Talo’s shoulder. Malo rolled his eyes.  
   
        The leader of the group approached. “So, you are the one Link spoke of,” he said. She stepped back.  
   
        “Do not be afraid, my dear. I am Renado. I heard from Beth that you protected the children when those monsters attacked. Thank you. And thank you for helping us bring Colin home, even though you do not know us. We are in your debt.” He bowed slightly. “Please come in. You must be tired. And we need a medic for Colin.”  
   
        “I can do it,” she said. “I can heal him.” The group went inside the large empty building and up the stairs into a dusty bedroom. There was a broken wardrobe in the corner. The window glass was in shards, and the shutters were reduced to mere splinters trying to keep the sunlight out.  
   
        They left Colin to rest on the bed. People walked out of the room. Only the girl and Link were left on either side of the sleeping boy. From a vase of water, she surrounded her hand with the cool, clear liquid and touched the boy’s scratches. The faint glow took away the wounds and dirt from his body and face. She looked up to see beautiful blue eyes gazing at her.  
   
        “What?” she finally asked.  
   
        “Nothing. It’s just amazing. How can you do that?” he said with great zeal. She was taken aback by his innocent interest. He was purely bewildered.  
   
        “I don’t know. It’s innate, I guess.” They didn’t notice the small child stir and open his eyes in a dazed state.  
   
        “Listen,” Link started, scratching the back of his head, “Thanks for saving Colin.”  
   
        “But I didn’t.”  
   
        Link interjected, “Just hear me out, okay?” She stayed quiet. “If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have even gotten to Colin until his head was on a pike. And, uh, we…make a great team…don’t you think? I mean, at that time, we weren’t arguing or anything. So…” he awkwardly trailed off.  
   
        “That’s because I wanted to get to him. I had no time to waste energy on you.”  
   
        “I’m surprised you even wanted to save him in the first place. You didn’t meet any of these kids, yet you still took action and, well, _cared_.” He shrugged.  
   
        She shot up, standing. Offended, she shouted, “Are you implying that I’m incapable of _caring_ , of having real emotions?”  
   
        Link’s hands raised defensively, showing the palms of his gloves. “No, that’s not what I-”  
   
        “Just because I don’t show it, doesn’t mean that I don’t care! Children are innocent, and in times like these, we need to protect their innocence. They don’t know any better. Adults are the ones who fill their heads with lies and empty feelings. Children are the purest beings in all of humanity. They deserve to be happy, not removed from their homes. Children go into the world loving everyone and everything. But they get shaped, like objects, into the molds of their parents and the people around them, and they grow to hate the world. And it’s not until they’re on their deathbed when they finally go back to seeing how the world is beautiful and they’ll lament on how they failed to uncover all the secrets of life. And then they die with a heavy heart. It’s a vicious cycle. This boy will grow up like everyone else, like you, like me. And no matter how much we try, it’s impossible to hold onto such pure innocence, and it’s inevitable that they will suffer. This boy has just been exposed to evil and pain, and I fear that he will come to hate this ugly, beautiful world that I proudly call my own. So tell me, just how have I saved him when I’ve really failed?” She was on the verge of tears.  
   
        Link stood, but before he could say anything, the boy Colin sat up and rubbed his bright blue eyes.  
   
        “It’s okay, miss. I’m okay. I’m really grateful to you and Link, so don’t cry,” he said, trying to smile up at her. “I want to be just like you and Link. You’re both so strong and brave. Don’t worry, miss.” He took her hand in his and reassured her with a gentle squeeze.  
   
        “I can see you have a soft spot for children.” Link smirked. She shot him a glare, but her eyes softened at the hand pulling on her own.  
   
        “Miss,” he said, “what’s your name?” At this, Link paid close attention. He, too, wanted to know the name of this mysterious girl. She looked at him, unsure if she should say anything.  
   
        “If you want me to leave-” Link started.  
   
        “No,” she cut him off, “it’s fine. I don’t really care.”  
   
        The boy looked up at her with his bright blue, gleaming eyes, staring at her in wonder and amazement, anxious for an answer.  
   
        “[Name]. My name is [Name]."


	6. The Mountain and Mines of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second dungeon - Goron Mines: scorching hot lava everywhere. Danger lurks at every corner.

The customer clad in green stared intensely at the metal shield on the shelf. The girl beside him waited impatiently. She rolled her eyes and started a conversation with the baby-faced child behind the counter (She had to look down). The shop was a humble little shack. Not much was for sale besides that impressive shield, a wooden Ordon shield similar to Link’s, and a potion jug. At least, that’s what was shown on the shelf.  
   
        “Do you have anything for storing water?” [Name] asked.  
   
        “Mmm…let me check the back.” Malo left to check the storage closet. He had his ever-disapproving gaze on.  
   
        [Name] mumbled, curiosity eating away at her as if she were a decaying carcass, “How does he own a shop? He’s like six!” She was amazed. However, Link shrugged it off and paid no attention to her. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
   
        “Are you gonna get it or not?” she scowled. “Make up your mind already. You’ve been staring at it for ten minutes now.”  
   
        “I know,” he replied, his eyes still fixed on the beauty sitting on the shelf, “it’s so pretty. And it won’t burn either. But look at that design; it’s just calling to me. It would look good with my outfit too, don’t you think?”  
   
        She deadpanned. “No.” Link’s grin fell, and he grumbled.  
   
        Malo came back with a good-sized gourd in hand. Placing it on the counter, he said, “This should do. There’s a string so you could tie it around your waist or belt. It’s not too small, and it’s also not heavy. It’s not heat resistant though.”  
   
        “That’s fine. I’ll take it,” [Name] said.  
   
        “50 Rupees.” She handed him the amount. She didn’t have many Rupees to begin with either, so she figured she’d take what she could get. Taking the gourd, she tied it around her thin belt and thanked the young child.  
   
        “I’ll get this shield, Malo,” Link said, pointing to the Hylian Shield that he had been eying.  
   
        “200 Rupees.”  
   
        “Yeah but how much for _me_?” He propped up his elbow on the counter.  
   
        “200 Rupees.” Malo stared at him, not amused. Link sighed and handed him 200 Rupees. His wallet got extremely light.  
   
        “Thanks,” Link said to Malo. He turned and headed out the door. “Ready for another adventure with me?” He grinned like a fool.  
   
        “No,” [Name] scoffed. “I’m just doing this because I was told I would find the one I’m looking for here.” She crossed her arms.  
   
        “You know, after Colin got better, you returned to your mean self.” His words fell on deaf ears. [Name] walked to the edge of the spring. She pulled out the lid of the gourd and untied it from her belt, submerging it beneath the surface. The gourd filled up to the brim with the divine spring water.  
   
        She waved it in his face. “You’re going to thank me for this later,” she said and walked off. Link caught up to her and walked leisurely by her side.  
   
        “So,” he led on, “what business do you have at Death Mountain?” He was genuinely curious. What would a girl like her be doing with a bunch of Gorons, anyway? She hardly seemed like the type to hang around hot springs.  
   
        “Hot springs,” she said simply. Link furrowed his brows and stopped mid-step.  
   
        “Wait what?” The poor boy...  
   
        “I was joking. My business is my own. Now hurry up.” [Name] continued on, not stopping for Link. It would be his choice if he didn’t want to stay with her. She really didn’t care.  
   
        “Go in, see if he’s there, and get out. Simple,” her mind told itself.  
   
        Approaching the mountain, Link put on his iron boots for stability. If a Goron tackled him this time, he could take it. He was worried about [Name], on the other hand. It didn’t look like she had anything with her to boost up her strength or stay grounded. Her features were calm and stoic, seemingly unfazed or unknowing of what was to come.  
   
        Link had to admit, the boots were extremely heavy; his calves felt like they were on fire. However, he had no time to think of the struggle. A Goron rolled down the hill toward him. He braced himself and grabbed the Goron with precise timing and tossed him to the side. Just as he was doing so, Link noticed another Goron tumbling with great speed, aiming to hit [Name]. He panicked, for he couldn’t move fast enough to redirect that Goron.  
   
        [Name], on the other hand, had no need to be warned of the Goron speeding towards her. She planted her feet firmly, literally into the ground. Chunks of rock attached themselves to her body, covering every inch of her except for her eyes. [Name] became a stone girl. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the Goron. As soon as it collided with her, [Name] held both sides of the Goron with her makeshift rock arms and hands. Although she skidded backwards a bit from the impact, she was able to hold her own and toss the Goron to the side, following Link’s example. The rocks flew off of her and she continued to hike up the mountain. Link could only stare at her in awe.  
   
        After several more Goron attacks on Death Mountain and many more steps of evading the steaming geysers, the two young travelers eventually reach the top of the mountain. Link mentally prepared himself for what lay beyond the metal door.  
   
        “[Name], stay outside while I make sure things are okay in there,” he said.  
   
        The girl shook her head slightly. “No, I’m going in for my own reasons. I need to see the elder.” She ignored the boy’s protests and opened the door. A council of Gorons perked their heads to the sound of intrusion. Immediately getting up, they let rage overcome them. Harsh comments were made and the two Hylians clearly were not welcomed.  
   
        “Hey! Little beings are not allowed!”  
   
        “Let’s throw them off the mountain!”  
   
        “I want to beat them up!”  
   
        “SILENCE!” one Goron called. He stepped out from behind two larger Gorons, who seemed to be his bodyguards. This aged Goron had a small white goatee and a loincloth longer than his companions. He stood there, legs spread apart in a powerful stance. “These young humans are obviously very strong to have reached the peak of this great mountain. I am one of the elders, Gor Coron.”  
   
        “Gor Coron,” Link said, unsure of what to say, “on behalf of Kakariko Village, we would like to negotiate. Perhaps you could open your doors once again to the people below.”  
   
        Gor Coron narrowed his black eyes. “That wish, I cannot fulfill at the moment. Come, boy! Let me get a taste of your strength. You look weak. If you are truly worthy and strong, you should be able to beat me in sumo wrestling!”  
   
        A low hum vibrated in the room. The Gorons stomped in approval, waiting to see their elder beat the senses out of the scrawny kid. The next thing he knew, Link found himself in the center of a circle, facing Gor Coron. He assumed the proper thigh burning position that Bo taught him. He caught a glimpse of [Name] out of the corner of his eye and a smile threatened his lips – [Name]’s jaw hung open and confusion was written all over her face.  
   
        The match was signaled to begin. But without missing a beat, Gor Coron, with the swipe of an overly toned arm, sent Link crashing into a wall. Without thinking, [Name] rushed over to his side. Link felt like his head split open. He groaned, wobbling to his feet.  
   
        Looking down at his feet, he muttered, “…crap.” He realized he forgot to don his iron boots. He met [Name]’s dark eyes, strangely filled with a hint of worry. He patted her shoulder reassuringly and sent her a grin, for which he received a painful blow to the shoulder and a soul-piercing glare.  
   
        “Wipe that dumb grin off your face.” She walked away, grumbling something about how humans are strange and stupid.  
   
        Link put on his iron boots and challenged Gor Coron to another match. The Goron elder accepted with zeal, anticipating another win. However, this time, Link made sure to stay as lithe as possible and overpower the short Goron. Sidestepping before one of Gor Coron’s jabs could impale him, Link successfully caught the elder off guard and grabbed him by the side, using all his muscle to toss him out of the ring. A loud grunt escaped the Goron’s lips as he landed on his back.  
   
        It was silent. The Gorons’ crossed arms fell limp by their sides in utter surprise at the tiny human’s massive strength. Little did they know it was the iron boots that did the work. Gorons, you see, were not the most perceptive creatures; they were all brawn and no brain. With a bit of cunning, Link was able to be the stronger man. He looked behind him at [Name], his grin stretched widely from corner to corner. He walked over to her.  
   
        “How was _that_?” smirked Link while taking off his boots. Oh, he thought he was so cool.  
   
        “Shut up. You look like an gawking idiot,” scoffed his lady-companion, punching his shoulder again.  
   
        Gor Coron slowly got up on his feet. “Well done, young human!” He seemed to be a good sport. “My, my! What strength!”  
   
        The said young human helped the elder regain his balance. “Gor Coron, about the negotiation…” he brought up.  
   
        “Ah, yes,” said the elder, stroking his rough chin. “I’m afraid we had no other choice in that matter. You see,” he gazed at the large door leading deeper into the mountain, “strange things have been going on. A while ago, the mountain suddenly went out of control. Our four other elders and our patriarch, Darbus, went inside to investigate. Inside these mines lay a treasure. Darbus touched that treasure and turned into a monster. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do except seal him in the depths of the mines. The only way we can open up to the humans is for the mountain to return to normalcy and for our patriarch to become the true Goron he once was. Please, young human, find Darbus and help him overcome the shadow that looms over him.”  
   
        “I’ll do my best,” Link nodded, earning a smile from Gor Coron.  
   
        “That’s a strong boy!” The elder opened up his arms in an inviting and proud fashion. He waved his arm at the two Gorons guarding the door. “Step aside, boys. Let him through.” The two Gorons moved to the side, allowing Link to open the door.  
   
        “Come on, [Name],” the boy prodded. The girl hastened her stride but was stopped by the Goron elder.  
   
        “Leave the work to him, little girl. The conditions would be too hot for you. I would hate for the daughter of Captain Verl to get burned,” the elder said. Gorons around the room nodded in agreement.  
   
        Link sighed, “Sir, she’s quite capable on her own. I’d like her to come wi-”  
   
        “How do you know my father?” [Name]’s inquisitive eyes burned brightly with curiosity and concern. She wasted no time to breathe. “Do you know where he is?” Link stood there, utterly confused.  
   
        “I do not know where he is. It’s been years since I saw him, but I recognized you the minute you stepped foot on this mountain. He spoke of you with endearment. You have his looks. I believe a clue to his whereabouts lies inside the mines,” said Gor Coron.  
   
        “Then let me in,” she insisted. Ire and determination etched onto her features.  
   
        “You will not find him here. Is there another reason you need to enter?” the Goron tested.  
   
        Steam blew out from the girl’s nostrils as she heavily exhaled. Her patience was wearing thin. “Yes. That ignorant boy will most likely get swallowed by lava if I’m not there, and I need him to help me find that clue.” She forcefully pushed her way past the Gorons surrounding her and pulled Link along with her into the mines.  
   
        Gor Coron was left standing there, chuckling to himself, “Just like her father.”  
  
  
  
The thing about lava is that if you fall in it, there’s a one hundred percent chance you’ll die. If you touch it, you’re going to lose a limb. And unfortunately for our two heroes, Goron Mines was nothing without its lava pits and magma-spewing vermin. It was a good thing Link bought that Hylian shield over which he practically drooled; his wooden Ordonian shield would’ve met its end here. It was a good thing [Name] bought a water gourd with her. If she hadn’t, Link would’ve died from countless careless mistakes with fire demons and close calls near the edges (not to mention, they would’ve dehydrated themselves).  
   
        Link had just received the Hero’s Bow after defeating Dangoro, the large armored Goron. For that battle, [Name] was forced to stay and watch the fight from above. She would never admit it, but she was worried that Link would fall into the lava or get crushed by Dangoro. However, the green hero was able to use the same sumo tactics to overpower the Goron.  
   
        After slaying an infinite amount of fire-breathing enemies and getting lost a couple times, the duo finally stood in front of the boss lair. [Name]’s long, loose sleeves were charred at the fringes and Link was suffering from exhaustion and a few second-degree burns, which [Name] would have to heal later because she used up the remaining drops of liquid from her gourd. The two were in no condition to continue fighting, but what else could they do? Looking nowhere but forward, they pushed open the giant metal door.  
   
        A massive monster, with skin as black as charcoal, l was chained heavily, bound from each limb.  
   
        “This must be Darbus…or rather what _used to be_ Darbus,” [Name] thought.  
   
        “This shouldn’t be too bad,” said Link. “I mean, look at it. It’s just chained up.” [Name] eyed the monster suspiciously.  
   
        “Where’s the treasure?” she whispered to herself. Suddenly an orange spark set off from the creature’s forehead and its entire being lit up in flames. From the monster’s boar-like head came a horrifying roar. Breaking free from its chains the Twilit Igniter, Fyrus, sent another spit-inducing roar into their faces. A look of absolute terror came from the girl. It seemed as if she were frozen in place. She panicked, not knowing what to do since she had run out of water. Link drew his sword. He took out his bow as well, shoving it and a few arrows into [Name]’s hands. He quickly and firmly gripped her by the shoulders.  
   
        “Do you know how to use this?” he asked, eyes dead set on hers. She stuttered a few incoherent syllables. Her eyes were as wide as a cucco’s egg. “I said, ‘do you know how to use this?’” He practically shouted. The monster was jaunting towards them.  
   
        “I-I’ve only thrown ice shards before. Never used a bow!” she managed to ramble. Her chest felt like it was about to burst.  
   
        “Calm down, we’ve got to get a move on, okay? You’ll be fine. You can aim, right? It’s simple, okay? Aim for that orange glow on his forehead. I’ll try to use the chains to drag him down. We have to split up for this to work.” She nodded. Link patted her arm and ran off in the opposite direction to get to the gigantic chains clanging behind the monster.  
   
        [Name] ran, avoiding Fyrus’s slamming chains that whizzed past her. She fumbled with the arrows but was able to get in the proper position. Once the orange dot was in clear range, she let the arrow fly, hitting it square in the sweet spot. The monster growled in pain and was stunned for a moment. Link then took the chance to don his iron boots and grab one end of a chain, pulling it with all his might towards himself. Fyrus fell to the ground on his stomach. [Name] was an opening and gathered as many air particles as she could, combining them to form a slim sword as thin as paper. It wasn’t very strong, but she figured that any extra damage could help Link slice at Fyrus’s forehead. The two attacked the creature’s weak spot until it got up once more. The procedure was repeated once more and they attacked the weak spot for the second time.  
          
        “One more time should do it,” Link yelled to [Name] across the room.  
   
        She got the monster’s attention, for what would hopefully be the last time, and aimed readily at the bright glow sitting on the top of his head. However, she did not expect Fyrus to inhale air and release bursts of fire in her direction. She narrowly evaded them, but her right leg was caught in the flames. She winced in slight pain. She was used to burns. But she was not used to being smashed beneath an object. Just as she thought she was in the clear to take a shot, part of an iron hot shackle came down at her. [Name] felt her body slam against the floor. A warm liquid ran down her face. Her bones were crushed from the omnipotent force. The last thing she heard was the call of her name and the ear-piercing screech of Fyrus’s demise.  
   
        Link gained a second piece of the Fused Shadow and ran to [Name]’s side. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. He felt an inexplicable weight lift off from his tired and tense shoulders. He looked over at the Goron laying face down on the ground. Deciding that Darbus was returned back to normal, Link carefully picked up the unconscious girl. Her beautiful white hair was matted and stained with blood. Holding her in his arms as if she were about to shatter into millions of pieces, he walked over to Midna, who had a portal ready for him.  
   
        “Only one more Fused Shadow to go~” she grinned. That sharp tooth stuck out more than ever. “Better get her fixed up. You know, right now, you wouldn’t stand a chance against Zant – the King of Darkness.” She giggled her infamous giggle and teleported them out of the mines.


	7. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How sad and mad and bad it was - but then, how it was sweet" - Robert Browning

There were times when [Name] dreamed of her bygone days in Castle Town. Even in her sheltered childhood, there was always the noise of people bustling through the streets. The women gossiped, the mothers rushed to and from the marketplace, the men chatted about work, children ran and played around town. The sun was always shining. She would sit by the back window and feel the warmth caress her cheek, and the sun’s brightness would illuminate the pages of her books. From her post, she would hear kids her age screaming with joy and excitement, and she’d look up from her dusty book and gaze outside. Jealousy was a parasite and she was its host.  
   
        Feeling the sunlight kiss her exposed skin from the open window created a sense of nostalgia as she slowly opened her eyes in arousal. Everything was bright, even the deteriorating wooden ceiling that stared her in the face. Sitting up on the bed, she pushed the blankets a bit to allow for more room. The room was so familiar; splintered windowpane, creaking floorboards, a lonely emptiness… She was back in Kakariko Village – that breezy, dry, deserted place.  
   
        Her ears perked to the laughter of children outside, something she had not heard for a very long time. A thick book on sky people rested peacefully on the petite table beside her. Sitting on top of the book was a folded note waiting to be opened. Delicate fingers traced over the cucco-scratch handwriting.  
   
         _Dear [Name],_  
                 _Get well soon! You’re such a brave person. I’ll take care of you while you’re sick, just like you took care of me. I was scared when you_ _came back. I thought you were dead. But I’m glad you’re not!_  
 _From Colin_  
                 _P.S. Link was really worried about you, too._  
   
        A smile spread softly across her face. She put the card back on top of the brown book. The back of her head throbbed as she tried to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was dodging an intense flame flying right at her.  
  
        The wooden floor creaked with the weight of a person standing beneath the arch of the doorway. It was none other than the chosen hero in green himself.  
   
        “Hey, finally awake, huh?” he said. His words were drenched in subtle relief and softness. Link walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.  
   
        “What happened?” [Name] asked, holding her head gingerly.  
   
        “Well,” Link hesitated, “during that last battle, you got knocked out by the monster’s shackles. It hit you pretty hard on the head and crushed your body with its weight.” He waited for a response, but nothing came. He decided to go on. “I brought you here as soon as I could. I laid you in the spring for a while. It’s got healing properties, so all of your wounds and burns were healed. You’ve been out for four days. Colin was so worried that you were just going to sleep for the rest of your life!”  
   
        “Thanks,” she muttered, looking down. Disappointment seeped into her thoughts of her falling unconscious and failing to make it through to the end of the battle. She wished she could’ve been stronger.  
   
        “It’s nothing. To be honest, I was kind of worried too. But now that you’re awake, everything seems to be okay.” He smiled reassuringly at her.  
   
        “What was the treasure?” she asked out of the blue, looking up at him, as if she were analyzing his soul.  
   
        “Treasure? Oh,” he said slowly with caution, not sure if she should know about it, “it was just a piece of the Fused Shadow.” The blank stare he received from her signified her ignorance on the subject. But she did not choose to question it. Instead, she hummed in response.  
   
        “You should go outside,” Link said, getting on his feet. “Come on, the kids probably want to see you.” He prodded her out of bed. She followed silently, like a puppy with nowhere else to go. Surprisingly, her formerly crushed body wasn’t aching so much as her head was pulsating with each step.  
   
        The creakiness of the wood beneath their feet irked [Name] to no end. When they finally got outside of the large, empty building, they saw the three children playing around. Beth was pretending to be an imprisoned princess, while it looked like Talo was playing the role of the hero, leaving Colin to be the villain by default (though it really didn’t suit his nature). She pitied the blond boy whose fate was to receive the short end of the stick. Talo was busy trying to hit Colin with a rather long stick he pulled from a tree nearby. What kind of a villain doesn’t have a weapon?  
   
        Link smiled at her before jogging over to the village children. “Come on, let’s join them!”  
   
        [Name] was no longer the girl who sat by the open window, idly getting distracted from her novel by the children her age playing tag. No, she saw herself putting the book down on the windowsill and opening the door to go play outside. It was long overdue. She ran to Colin’s side, erecting a rock barrier between them and the heroes Talo and Link.  
   
        Colin gasped with joy at the sight of the silver-haired girl. “You’re awake!” He jumped up and down in excitement. She nodded in response.  
   
        “You’re the villain?” she asked gently with a frown.  
   
        “Yeah,” the boy mumbled, looking down at his feet, “Talo made me since he wanted to be the hero. But he’s nothing like you or Link!”  
   
        “I’ll help you,” she said. “If we defeat them, maybe they’ll treat you nicer and let you be the hero next time.” She earned an eager nod from the child.  
   
        [Name] summoned the earth to rise from the ground under her and Colin. Intricate patterns were chiseled into its features, creating a mini castle. Beth was at the top of the castle, encased in dirt. The little girl screamed in dismay and ordered Link to save her because she hated being dirty. Colin and [Name] took their positions in front of the castle in defense.  
   
        “WOW!” exclaimed Talo.  
   
        “Talo, Beth needs us. Let’s save her, like real heroes!” Link unsheathed his wooden sword and pointed it at the young woman in front of him, giving her a challenging look.  
   
        “Here, Colin, take this.” [Name] crafted a dull icicle shaped like a pole as long as the stick Talo was carrying and handed it to her partner in crime. The boy gratefully accepted the weapon and waved it at Talo.  
   
        “You will not get the princess! She belongs to us!” he declared with determination lining each word.  
   
        “Oh come on!” belittled Talo, “[Name]’s doing all the work for you. You can’t beat us.”  
   
        Colin frowned. “It’s you versus me, Talo. [Name], you take on Link.” The girl nodded with pleasure. She had longed to beat up the young hero.  
   
        “Hey wait. But she could actually _hurt_ me!” Link pointed out. But it was too late. He found himself being chased by a psychotic white-haired patient who really had no business being active since she had just woken up. Weak flames and tiny rocks were being thrown at him. She was on his tail, grinning like a madman. Link genuinely feared for his life. He finally got her to duel him in sword fighting, for which she used a sword made of ice.  
   
        In the meantime, Talo lunged at Colin with all the strength in his child body, hacking away at his fellow villager. Colin, out of a defensive reaction, held up his ice stick, clashing with Talo. It was kept this way for a while, with Talo on the offensive and Colin on the defensive. The latter was just naturally physically weaker than his attacker. Colin was concerned he wouldn’t be able to beat the brown-haired boy in this struggle for power. He sneaked a glance at Link and [Name], both of who seemed to be exhausted and in a tie. He overheard Link tell [Name] that he didn’t want to hurt her and that she should be more careful, since she wasn’t fully healed. But [Name] wasn’t happy with his lecture, so she sent him flying when a chunk from the earth punched him in the stomach. It was clearly [Name]’s victory. She sent a small smile and a thumb’s-up to her partner.  
   
        Colin smiled and became even more determined to beat Talo. Adrenaline began pumping in his veins and he pushed Talo back, hitting him across the body. Talo fell to his knees and puffed his reddening cheeks.  
   
        “I won, Talo,” Colin said, still pointing the ice stick towards his enemy.  
   
        “That’s not fair!” Talo threw a tantrum. He saw Link coming back with bruises and asked, “Isn’t the hero supposed to always win? He is, isn’t he?”  
   
        “Good doesn’t always prevail,” said [Name]. After a pause, she continued. “But those you think are evil may turn out to be the real good people in this world.”  
   
        “She’s right, Talo,” said Link, ruffling the boy’s hair. “But that doesn’t mean that the good guys can’t try. If we do our best and outsmart the enemy, we can win. And sometimes, you can’t do it alone.” He looked at [Name] with appreciation and platonic love glistening in his gaze. The girl felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and her heart started beating erratically. She blinked in response to his friendly words and, deciding she abhorred the weird sensation, headed back to the building. All she wanted to do was hide under the covers of the surprisingly soft bed.  
   
        Link was puzzled. “What’s up with her?” he thought. He congratulated Colin and told him to bring Beth down from their makeshift castle. He had some business to deal with Renado and Barnes regarding the Gorons and any potential weapon.  
   
        [Name] stayed under the bed sheets, even after she got rid of the icky feeling. The sun had just set behind Death Mountain. The sky was dark and shining with dots of the stars. She heard a knock on the door and buried herself even more beneath the warm blankets, pretending to be asleep. The door creaked open slowly, and footsteps made their way next to the bed.  
  
        “[Name], are you awake?” a gentle voice whispered. She recognized its owner to be Link. When no response was given, he spoke again, “Well even if you’re asleep, I hope you don’t mind that I’m sleeping in the next bed over.” She narrowed her eyes in displeasure and heard him walk over to the other bed to her left, further from the window. She sensed that he made himself comfortable in that bed. He sighed.  
   
        “I know you’re probably deep asleep, but I just wanted to get this out there, in case you’re still up: thanks for sticking with me. Man, you saved my ass so many times in the mines. I would’ve ended up a fried cucco if it weren’t for you!” He laughed lightly. “You know, you’re a really amazing fighter. Even though you give me the cold shoulder all the time, I can’t help but notice your powers. They’re truly incredible. So if, for whatever reason, you hate them, don’t. They’re a gift, and heck, I’m a bit jealous.  
   
        "Listen, I’m sorry you didn’t find any clues about your father. I’m guessing that’s who you’re looking for. But don’t give up. You’ll find him, I’m sure, even if it takes a long time. You know, I’m looking for someone too,” he said. [Name]’s ears perked with slight interest. “Yeah, she’s a childhood friend of mine.” The girl felt her heart drop for some reason. She couldn’t think of a reason why. Her eyebrows furrowed in discontent, as well, but she continued to listen to every word he said. She’d never admit her interest in him, a human.  
   
        “Her name’s Ilia.”  
   
        “Ilia, what a pretty name,” she thought.  
   
        “She’s the mayor’s daughter.”  
   
        “Oh? How typical,” her mind spat. She narrowed her eyes.  
   
        “I thought she’d be here with the other kids, but…I was wrong. I can only hope she’s safe.”  
   
        “…” Her dark brows relaxed. A flicker of sympathy sparked in her heart.  
   
        “Tomorrow I’m setting off to continue searching for her. Not sure yet where I’ll go, but I’ll figure it out in the morning.”  
   
        “That’s nice,” she thought sarcastically.  
   
        “And I was thinking,” he breathed slowly, “Maybe you could come with me.”  
   
        Her dark eyes widened at his message. She felt her pulse speed up again.  
   
        “I mean, I know you’re looking for your dad and I’m looking for Ilia. But maybe we could look together. The clues could be in the same places,” he said. He continued after a moment of silence, during which [Name]’s eyes relaxed and stared off into the white of the sheet, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m being selfish. But I want you to come. I’m not sure if you like me or not, but we make a good team, and I can eventually get used to your difficult-to-unlock personality.” He chuckled. “Alright, well, I’d better get to sleep for tomorrow.” He faced her lump of sheets. “I’ll see you tomorrow, you little hot-head. Thanks for helping Colin out today.”  
   
        [Name]’s thoughts ran wild about the girl Ilia and Link’s proposal. He must’ve been quite lonely to know that he was talking to someone whom he believed to be sleeping. But for some reason, she had a nagging feeling that he was aware of her pretending to be asleep. Now that he informed her of his plan, there was no way for her to fall asleep. So she stayed awake for a few more hours. She knew what she had to do.  
   
        The warm sunlight poured in from the open splintered window, softly kissing Link’s face. And when he woke up, the bed beside his was neatly fixed as if no one had rested there for the past five days. He leaped out of bed and ran outside, searching every building, every hiding place, Death Mountain, and even the graveyard.  
   
        But she was gone.


	8. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never wanted a Guardian Angel. I didn't ask for one. One was assigned to me" - Mercedes McCambridge

He made a mistake – a very stupid mistake. Unfortunately, mistakes like these are unforgiving. He should’ve just knocked them out and kept running. Maybe then he wouldn’t have a couple of flaming arrows sticking out of his fur. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been leaving a trail of fresh blood from the many gashes on his body where talons caught his now matted fur and spiked clubs dug deep beneath his tough skin. Were it not for his hubris, his perfectionist nature to dispose of any enemy in his path, he would still be hot on the trail set by the scent of Ilia he had picked up from her lost satchel earlier that day.  
   
        There was nothing Midna could do except pat the beast’s back and spout some insulting nonsense that was supposed to be taken as words of motivation. Hyrule field was a dangerous place, filled with shadow bulbins and shadow kargaroks flocking towards him, like the sight of a freshly killed rabbit to vultures. Because he was not in his human form, Link could not stop to use a potion. The bloodied wolf was determined to get to find the pink scent’s owner. He could see the west entrance to Castle Town in the distance. But his current condition tried slowing him down. His sharp gaze blurred, wild pants escaped in uneven breaths, and drops of blood dripped from his dry mouth hanging open.  
   
        He knew it was impossible to complete his task in this horrible state. He refused to give up, yet he felt the numbness so inviting, so tempting. When he started wobbling as if in a drunken stupor, Midna ceased her fooling around and became legitimately anxious. When his legs gave in and he collapsed, Link’s eyes dazed at the scenery before him: a dark, dense forest shrouded in twilight. He felt confused when Midna left his side and went into hiding. The perilous sound of more shadow kargaroks and bulbins approaching echoed in his mind. In that moment, he could only think of Ilia and her sweet scent of strawberries, and how he had failed her.  
   
        The wolf continued to lie there, with only enough energy to keep his tired eyes open. Lo and behold, amidst the consuming darkness, a figure glowing in white came from the depths of the forest. With the raise of a hand, the glow grew stronger and brighter. In the twilight came a brilliant, bright, blinding light that dispelled the evil around the dying wolf. To the eyes of the shadow monsters, it was the stinging flash of light that drew them away. But to the fading eyes of the lone wolf, it was the gentle guidance of light that drew him closer to it. The radiance remained in his mind’s eye as he drifted off into a cold slumber.  
   
   
The cool fingers that stroked his clean flawless fur were warm to the touch. He twitched in arousal and lifted his heavy head. The surrounding trees seemed lonely and still, for there was no wind to dance in their youthful leaves. Abandoned nests were crumbling with time. The small lake in plain view hardly had any ripples; there simply was no ebb and flow. The soft, pure voice of the figure beside him lulled his mind back into a relaxed state. If he hadn’t looked up to see her moonlit locks glistening in the darkness, Link would never have guessed it to be [Name]. Her singsong voice was lucid yet haunting.  
   
                 _Oh young traveler, where have you been?_  
                 _Renounce your name and claim your sin_  
                 _Your father lost his head_  
                 _Your brother wept and fled_  
                 _The way is long and lonely_  
   
                 _Oh young traveler, where are you now?_  
                 _You disappeared and broke your vow_  
                 _Your mother’s good as dead_  
                 _Your sister’s raped unwed_  
                 _The way is long and lonely_  
   
                 _Oh young traveler, where will you go?_  
                 _The path is dim and full of woe_  
                 _Your lover sleeps in red_  
                 _Your child lies still in bed_  
                 _The way is long and lonely_  
                  
                _Yes, the way is long and lonely_  
   
        The heavy silence that came after the last word was deafening. When Link raised his head, he saw stray tears streaming down her face. In an attempt to cheer her up, he nuzzled his muzzle against her arm, trying to get her to pet him. They say that animals can improve the mindset of humans. Feeling the rough fur against her smooth skin, [Name] turned her attention to the random wolf. She was unaware of the shape-shifting sorcery before her. The woods had been cold and devoid of life, the girl was in need of a furry companion.  
   
        “Oh! You’re awake,” she exclaimed, “I was worried back there. I did my best healing you. How do you feel, boy?” She smiled. It baffled Link to see her, the girl with a permanent scowl, genuinely smiling.  
   
        “You should smile more often,” he thought, nudging her a bit. For a moment, he was under the false impression that she recognized him. But seeing her unusual gentleness and bliss, he knew there was no way that she would be able to see his true self under the beastly facade. A giggle escaped the girl’s lips and she coddled his head between her hands in a loving gesture. Link had to admit: it felt really weird but he didn’t exactly hate it. He was very grateful that she had found him, and he was glad that she was very much alive and well.  
  
        “I really need to make it up to her,” he decided. He laid his head down on her lap to rest. His body, though free from any visible wounds, still ached quite a bit. Noticing the absence of [Name]’s touch, he looked up to see if something was wrong. She was completely silent and still, her eyes fixed on the nothingness staring her in the face. Finally she stood, rather quickly, too, as it had caused a startled Link to get on his four paws.  
   
        “You can come out now,” [Name] announced to the trees. “There’s no need to be shy. I won’t hurt you. I know you want to return to your companion.”  
   
        “Oh~ Eee hee!” From the shadows emerged a small figure with fiery orange hair, sly eyes, and a toothy grin. She plopped herself down on her beast companion. “How did you know I was there?”  
   
        “I saw you disappear when I approached earlier to help,” the white-haired girl said simply. “I assumed that you’d want to stay with your friend.”  
             
        “How thoughtful of you. You can call me Midna,” said the imp.  
   
        “[Name]. It’s nice to meet you.” Another smile came from her delicate lips.  
   
        “You’re quite friendly to strangers, eh?” Midna smirked. Link had to agree with his imp friend; [Name] was being uncharacteristically open to someone she’d just met.  
   
        “I can tell you’re clearly not human.” She shrugged. “What exactly are you?”  
   
        “Have you heard of the Twili?” Midna asked.  
   
        “Only from the books my father used to show me. He was very interested in other worlds, and he firmly believed that there was one lurking in the shadows. So you’re one of them… Fascinating!” Link had never seen this girl so excited. Midna nodded, her pride getting a hold of her.  
   
        “What’s his name?” [Name] pointed to the wolf. Midna looked down at Link who seemed nervous.  
   
        “What would she think if she knew I was a wolf?” he panicked in his head. “I didn’t think it through when I asked her to travel with me.”  
   
        “He doesn’t have a name,” Midna blurted, slapping his back. “He’s my servant and steed, he doesn’t need one!”  
   
        “Oh, I see.” The girl got closer to the wolf and examined him very closely. “He has a green tint to his fur… I hope people don’t bully you for that.” She ruffled his head. “I know how that feels, I mean, look at my hair. It’s like an old lady’s. But don’t worry, if you’re in trouble, I’ll chase them away!” She grinned like a fool.  
   
        “Hey, [Name],” started Midna, “I was wondering… How did you chase away those monsters back there? There was some funky light voodoo going on.” She was genuinely interested.  
   
        “Ah, that… I’m not exactly sure, actually.” [Name] looked to the side. “I think it has to do with these dark conditions. Usually I can only have possession over earth, air, water, and fire. All I know is that I just really wanted to save the poor wolf.”  
  
        “You know, this ‘darkness,’ as you call it, is Twilight. The evil King of Darkness, Zant, is responsible for bringing the Twilight to your world of light. And right now, under these conditions, you should be a mere spirit. Yet here you are, in the flesh. I’ve only known Princess Zelda to be the only one who can retain her human form.” Midna cradled her chin between her palms, sitting cross-legged on Link’s back. She really had no idea why this plain girl could withstand the Twilight.  
   
        “I don’t know why that is. I noticed that too when I went into Castle Town, seeing how everything became quiet. It was rather pleasant, to be honest. Humans are repulsive creatures. But the first time the Twilight came down on us, it felt like I was having a heart attack. It happened when I came back into this zone from Kakariko Village. It’s like ten seconds of excruciating pain, as if I’m about to die.”  
   
        “Maybe it has to do with your hair,” Midna offered. “Or your powers.”  
   
        “You think?” [Name] waved a few strands of her white hair in her own face.  
   
        “Do you know how you got these powers?” She winked at Link. At this point, Midna was abusing the situation to find answers to all of her and Link’s questions about this mysterious beauty.  
   
        “No. My father said that I was born with them. He said that I was cursed. When I asked why, he said that it must be because of what he did before I was born. I’m not sure what it was. He never told me.”  
   
        “What kind of father tells his daughter that she’s cursed?” Midna practically shouted. “Just where is he now anyway? I’ll give him a piece of my mind!” A solemn look impressed itself upon [Name]’s delicate features.  
   
        “That I do not know. He left about ten years ago after my mother died of a fatal disease. I was heartbroken and lost control the day he left. I sent Castle Town ablaze. It was an accident, but I took the opportunity to run away and hone my skills so that I may one day find my father and defeat anyone who stands in my way.” She clenched her fist. “The odds may be against me, but I believe that he’s alive. He always did seem to love my mother, to the point where he’d go to the ends of the earth for her. I believe he left because he was heartbroken. I noticed that after my mother died, he never stopped weeping, never stopped drinking. I didn’t cry at all. I hated that wench. She never liked me because, well, just look at me; I’m not normal. She treated me like all those other humans did, casting me aside and spitting at my feet. But strangely, my father loved her more than he loved me, so I suppose I was just jealous. I want to find my father. He’s the only one who accepted me for what I am. I followed the signs from Faron and went to Kakariko because Faron promised me that I’d find who I’m looking for. But instead, I found…” her voice trailed off into nothing.  
   
        “You found…?” Midna piped in, winking at Link again.  
   
        “Someone else,” [Name] muttered.  
   
        “Oh? Who was it~?” she cooed.  
   
        “A human boy around my age.”  
   
        “And? What did you think of him?” Link rolled his eyes at Midna’s irrelevant question.  
   
        After a long pause for thought, she finally replied. “Utterly stupid like all humans are. But he treated me as his equal. He was kind and happy. He wasn’t afraid of me. He was welcoming and caring. He was determined and strong. But most of all he was brave, courageous. It puzzled me; I had never been around a human who humbled himself in the presence of others, who wasn’t selfish at all.”  
   
        “So why aren’t you with him now?”  
   
        “Because I was getting distracted from my real goal of finding my father…and finding the reasons for my powers. Besides, he was like the apple of civilization and seemed to get along with everyone. I’m just an outcast and have no business being beside him. I know my place, and it’s here in this forest. Alone.” She turned away and faced the lake. The serenity calmed her senses as she exhaled lightly.  
   
        Link was absolutely stunned, his jaw hanging slightly agape. He made his way over towards the lake and sat himself down, leaning on her left leg in an attempt to comfort the lonely girl. It was inconceivable that he would ever think of her that way. Rather, he held her in high regards and valued her nobility. He never saw her as an outcast or a burden. [Name] patted his head without much effort.  
   
        Midna floated in front of the girl. “Maybe instead of running, you should prove your worth and have more faith in yourself. Eee hee! Face those rotten humans and stand your ground because their home is your home too!” she said. It was rare for Midna to give a pep talk, especially one that wasn’t all just another way of insulting.  
   
        [Name] didn’t respond, though a good part of her agreed and respected what the Twili had said. She knew she was being a coward – it’s all she knew how to be. She felt like perhaps a journey with the Hylian boy would have given her all the insight she would need to find her father and discover the dark secrets they shared.  
   
        “Well,” Midna broke the silence, “I came here to collect this pup here. What do ya think, Doc, is he gonna be okay?” She plopped down on her furry steed and roughly patted his sides.  
   
        “He should be fine by now,” [Name] smiled, cupping the wolf’s soft face in the palms of her hands and touching noses with him. “Just be careful, okay? Promise me you won’t get hurt again.” The grey wolf licked his savior’s cheek, bidding her farewell and thanking her for all she had done for him. He was in her debt.  
  
        “It’s about time we turned the light back on in this dreary place. Tee hee~!” With his “master” leading him, the wolf barked and charged towards Hyrule Castle. [Name] merely waved at their departure and sat beneath an old, trustworthy tree, closing her tired lids.  
   
        Many hours later, she woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the ebb and flow of a lake. The sun was shining as bright as the light that found her in the darkest of times. The corners of her roseate lips curled up as she noticed a thin clump of grey, with a hint of green, needle-like fur held tightly in her hand.


	9. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes you have to kind of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person” - Gerard Way

It felt so good to be human, especially after having to fight a giant shadow bug over Lake Hylia as a wolf. Now that the light was restored to Lanayru Province, Link could explore the area without any problems. As a wolf, he was able to enter within the walls of Castle Town, for the scent of his beloved Ilia led him there. But as a human, he yearned to immerse himself in a town packed with Hylians, where there were quaint hotels, rows and rows of shops, people bustling about in both haste and joy, musicians performing on the street… There was so much to do in one little town; it was no wonder that Castle Town was so popular amongst the masses. And for Link, this was the place where he would finally reunite with his childhood friend. It had been a little over one month since he last held a conversation with her.  
   
        Feeling the sun’s soft caress on his fleshy cheeks reminded him of [Name]’s gentle touch. She was a kind soul amongst a sea of hatred and judgment, of conformity and standards. And yet here he was, going into the place where her suffering began. He scolded himself for thinking of seeking pleasure in the town of such despicable cowards, whom he would have to see for himself.  
  
        Lost in his reverie, Link’s mind grounded itself after hearing a commotion. In the near distance, there was a mob of men (there were even soldiers present) outside of Castle Town’s protective stone walls. Some were raising their makeshift weapons of common household items, such as skillets, brooms, and ladles. Others were merely shouting, as if rallying for attention. The crowd made a circle, entrapping whatever beast lay in their territory.  
   
        “Monster!” accused a middle-aged man with apparent wrinkles from stress. He seemed to be trying to jab at the captured animal with his pitchfork. A hum of agreement and wild laughter riled up from within the people. Link could hear nasty remarks and labels being spat towards the poor creature. Curious, he ventured closer and dismounted his horse Epona and approached the maniacal scene.  
   
        He tapped the nearest soldier’s armored shoulder from behind. “Excuse me,” he said. The soldier turned around to meet his gaze. “What’s going on here?”  
   
        Noticing the strange traveller’s familiar long, pointed ears and earring, the soldier’s previous scowl shifted into a welcoming smile. “Ah! Well, a few smart folks from town finally caught that godforsaken evil witch-monster-creature, whatever it’s called. Someone went to go tell Her Royal Highness about this miracle.”  
   
        “You rotten bitch!”  
   
        “Look at my face! You did this to me!”  
   
        “Burn her!”  
   
        “You’ll get what’s comin’ to ya!”  
   
        Link cringed at the venomous words spat at the center of the mass. From where he stood, he could only see the backs of furious, sweating commoners. Though craning his neck and tip-toeing gave him an inch or so, the teenage boy couldn’t see much past the meaty shoulders of the men in front of him. Curiosity ate at him like a viper’s poison. He hoped that his itching suspicions weren’t true.  
   
        Pushing past the reeking bodies in his path, shoving a few petite women to the side and squeezing his way from between thicker men, Link got to the center of the circle only to confirm his undesired suspicions. There she lay in a fetal position in a steel cage, unmoving, not resisting. Her fixed gaze was as hard as the dense steel of the cage, as if her mind was in a different realm. Her disheveled white hair covered half of her pallid face. Blood stained the metal floor where her left foot was, her ankle limp and drained of life from an iron jaw crunching its sharp teeth into the bone of its pray.  
   
        It was when her eyes shifted and locked with his blue ones when Link finally found his voice amidst the absolute shock and horror sprinting through his system. It was then when relief poured into his heart, for he knew she was alive. The rage of the townsfolk slowly died down in confusion when all eyes were on the strangely dressed green lad as he knelt in front of the beast’s confinement. They watched as his gloved hand took the creature’s lethargic one; he picked up her hand as if he were collecting the shards of a broken teacup. Her short, ragged breaths eased into a calm and consistent rhythm.  
   
        “Oi! What do you think you’re doing?! You’ll be contaminated!” a voice carried over from the inner circle. It was from a portly middle-aged man cradling the shoulders of his young wife (young enough to be his daughter even) in his free arm, the one without a torch intended to set fire to the beast’s foul hair.  
   
        “Contaminated?” the boy said in a low tone. He rose, looking down at [Name]’s cell. Pure, white-hot ire heated his core. “You think she’s some disease? That she’s a loathsome creature with rabies? That she deserves to be hunted like some poor animal?”  
   
        “Well yeah! She’s trouble, and it’s better for all of Hyrule for her to leave us alone for good.”  
   
        “She killed my husband!” wailed an old woman.  
   
        “And my father!” shouted a dirty boy on the cusp of manhood.  
   
        Link turned and faced the jury. Balling his fists, he raised his voice: “She’s _human_! Not a witch, not a beast of calamity! She’s like you – no, she’s better than any of you could ever be. What would you know of her kind soul when you know nothing of her besides an action and hearsay from long ago? She’s more human than anyone I know, though she may not look like you and I do. But so what? What matters is her heart, which you know nothing of! What happened long ago was unintentional. _You_ are the animals, not her! _You_ are the reason for her suffering. Look at her! Look at her!” His bloodshot eyes strained as the heat rose up to his cheeks. His throat felt drier than Gerudo Desert. He panted; the crowd was a field of silence, faces white as sheep.  
   
        [Name] listened the entire time and softly smiled to herself. She hadn’t moved at all; only her eyes strayed towards her rescuer. Those dark eyes brightened in the light. She didn’t feel any pain at the moment. She felt like a shell of molten skin. She felt anew. She felt alive. She felt reborn.  
   
        Dry grass crunched beneath footsteps approaching the scene with haste. The sea of people parted for a high-ranking soldier bearing news. His golden helmet hid his face like a mask, but from his gruff voice one could tell he was approaching his 40s.  
   
        “My good people, a message from Her Royal Highness the Princess. Under her authority, release the prisoner. The Princess does not approve of this action without her consent. Return to Castle Town immediately,” he declared. From such a gruff voice, one could imagine a stubble, prickly and grey, upon his fine chin.  
   
        Uproar echoed within the mob, but they did as they were told and soon cleared out, muttering incoherent insults. The soldier took a good look at the trapped girl, unlocking the cage from the top. He slithered back into the crowd, licking his lips.  
   
        Without wasting another second, Link pulled the fragile girl out of her cell and laid her down in the cool, flowing grass. Her eyes were on him the whole time, yet no emotion could be read from them. She watched his eyebrows knit together and his eyes soften at the sight of her as he pried open the animal trap and set her free. She sat up while he pulled out his canteen of water, pouring it all over the wound. Letting her hand hover directly above her ankle, a glow appeared; except for a small scar, her ankle was as good as new and felt soft, like a baby’s hand.  
   
        “Thanks,” [Name] said.  
   
        “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. If I had known…” he sighed.  
   
        “It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” she shook her head. “Word spreads like wildfire in that place. They’ll hate you. I’m sorry.” Her eyes fell downcast.  
   
        “I don’t care. You’re more important – well, _your well-being_ , that is.” He stood up and offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted. “Why didn’t you fight back? You might’ve been able to escape.” He knew she was stronger than that.  
   
        “I didn’t want to. If I did, I would just be confirming their expectations that I am an untamed creature. I was careless and stepped on that trap when I left the forest earlier today.”  
   
        “You were heading into town?” Link’s surprise was evident in his tone. “That’s not like the recluse I know,” he teased.  
   
        “I just wanted new clothes…” [Name] looked down at her ruddy clothing that was wearing out from overuse. It was her favorite outfit. The long, detached sleeves and the overall style of the purple dress gave her self-satisfaction. The mark of the goddesses on her shoulder failed to be properly hidden behind one of the sleeves. “Besides, someone told me I should prove my worth.”  
   
        Link smiled. “Then, let’s go get you some new clothes.”  
   
  
  
Castle Town was lively with people everywhere. Upon entering, Link gave a beggar a few hundred Rupees. [Name] recognized the old man from ten years ago; she felt guilty, remembering his house as one of the first to burn in her devastating fire. Reparations had gone fairly well. There was hardly any sign of a fire at all. The cobblestone street of the central plaza was home to many young souls. Couples sat hand in hand on the edge of the iconic fountain. Little kids chased each other around. A handsome young man was strumming his guitar and singing for extra pocket money. [Name] received numerous glances and whispers about her.  
   
        “Do you know where the shop is?” Link asked. He was amazed with Castle Town’s jollity. He looked around like a child in a candy store. [Name], on the other hand, was more intrigued by Link’s reaction. She nodded in response to his question and led him to a shop in the corner of the plaza.  
   
        It was a quaint store. Clothes lined the walls and were fitted onto the many mannequins modeling for the store. The men’s section was on the left while the ladies’ was on the right. The variety was impeccable; no two clothes were the same. Link had never seen so many clothes in one place; it was overwhelming. Strolling by the women’s division, [Name] saw many casual dresses that she fancied. Unfortunately they were not ideal for combat. Finally, an outfit hidden in the back of the shop caught her eye.  
   
        “That would be efficient,” said Link from behind her shoulder. Startled, [Name] distanced herself and took the clothes. She examined it carefully. It was a burgundy dress that stopped past mid-thigh, almost like a tunic, hugging her form from the waist up. It covered the neck and was sleeveless, having detached sleeves like her current outfit, but these sleeves were form fitted and attached to the middle finger of each hand. The dress came with a brown belt at the hip, tights, new pair of boots, and a black cloak with gold trimmings. [Name] paid for the dress and quickly changed into her new outfit.  
   
        “Happy now?” asked Link as they exited the store. More stares were directed their way by the townspeople. [Name] nodded shyly and thanked him for accompanying her. She put on the cloak and donned the hood.  
   
        “What did you come to Castle Town for?” she said.  
   
        “Well,” Link started, “I…heard rumors that my friend is here. You know, Ilia.”  
   
        [Name] thought for a moment. “Do you know where in particular? Maybe I could help…”  
   
        They kept walking east. “Someone told me she’s at a bar. I don’t know what she could possibly be doing there though, so I’m not sure if that’s true.”  
   
        “If we follow this path, we’ll get there. It’s called ‘Telma’s Bar.’ I’ve never been,” she said.  
   
        They passed stray dogs and cats that seemed to follow Link as if he were their mother. [Name] noticed this odd pattern but her mind was soon elsewhere as they entered the bar.  
   
        Telma’s Bar was below the usual surface of Castle Town and had a cool atmosphere. Barrels of alcohol were stacked on top of one another. The venue seemed to be popular among soldiers and adult males. In one back corner, there were two drunken men slurring insults at each other and causing a ruckus. The place was dimly lit, great for the drunks. Upon entering, a short, bespectacled old man was marching out.  
   
        “That is a Zora child! This is beyond my expertise! Hmmph!” he called out behind him, walking right into Link and nudging him aside. Link frowned and [Name] glared at the old grandpa, ready to bury him beneath the ground.  
   
        “Tch. Not even going to apologize? How rude,” she mumbled, watching him slam the door.  
   
        A sweet feminine voice rushed, calling out to the old man who had already left, “Doctor, wait! If something isn’t done, this child will…” She stopped in her tracks at the door. Link’s eyes bulged and his breath got caught at the sight of her. He let out a barely audible gasp. [Name]’s heart sank.  
   
        It was Ilia.


	10. A Voice from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices are made to be heard, not seen.

She was a pretty girl: neat blonde hair, crystal clear green eyes, petite build, and complexion just right with hardly a blemish. Her cheeks had a natural glow to them, and her emerald orbs gleamed with sunlight. She looked like a doll with those large, innocent eyes, small button nose, and tiny chin. The girl, Ilia, appeared distressed and didn’t even cast her eyes on Link, who had been gawking at her since she stopped right beside him at the door.  
  
        When she finally did make eye contact with him and [Name], Ilia just turned and walked away. [Name]’s gaze traveled to Link’s features; he was absolutely puzzled and confused. A look of hurt was present in his stare. He reached out to her, about to call her name but [Name] clasped his mouth shut. She guessed what was going on. The girl probably had amnesia, and it would be best if Link pretended that he didn’t know her. They took a seat at a table near the door.  
   
        Ilia hung her head as she walked over to a voluptuous woman with dark skin and red hair who was presumably the bartender. They surrounded a table on which a Zora lay. He was hardly breathing.  
   
        “Well this isn’t good. A human doctor won’t do huh…” the woman said, her hands resting on each hip. Ilia cried into the palms of her hands, desperately wishing for the Zora boy to recover. The laughter in the bar melded into a hum of murmurs. A group of soldiers got oddly quiet and refrained from drinking, a few of them glancing at the melancholic under-aged customer.  
   
        “That old coot reminded me, though… I’ve heard of a Shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin Lands, who’s tended Gorons and Zoras,” said the bartender, her hand patting Ilia’s back in a comforting gesture. The girl’s blonde head shot up.  
   
        “Is that true?” she gasped, grasping the woman’s hands, “Perhaps if we take him there – !”  
   
        “Inadvisable!” a masculine voice cut through like a sword. The same group of soldiers (some skinny, others buff, a few overweight) stood, knocking their stools to the ground. Everyone in the bar gave them their undivided attention, curious to see what the commotion was all about.  
   
        “Too dangerous,” the lead soldier said, gripping his blunt spear. Ilia’s expression turned from one of hope to one of utter despair and confusion. The bartender raised a thin red eyebrow, amused by their bravado. “But we can’t turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. Yes, we’d better escort you! Am I right boys?!” As if on cue, they all raised their swords and lances, offering a ridiculous battle cry. [Name] rolled her eyes. Link shrank into the background, obviously embarrassed for the poor fools.  
   
        “Well isn’t that nice,” the woman announced loud enough for even the customers in the back room to hear. “To reach Kakariko Village, we’ve got to cross two plains that are each infested by _dangerous beasts_. But we’ll be safe now!” She smiled. With every word uttered, the men in uniform lowered their weapons inch by inch, their resolve becoming extremely weak by the end. In a matter of seconds, the whole squad abandoned post and fled out the door.  
   
        “You cowards! Never show your faces here again!” the bartender shouted, hot with temper. The bar was silent; the people in the back were either too drunk to wake up or too scared to make a sound. The fiery haired woman sighed, and Ilia stared at the floor while she picked at her nails.  
   
        [Name] exhaled with exasperation. Sliding her stool back and standing up, hood still covering her features, she said, “Let me take a look at him.” Link was aghast and nearly fell out of his chair at her remark. The hooded girl made her way to the table to examine the ailing Zora with Link trailing behind her.  
   
        She had never seen a Zora in person before; only in books did she ever encounter the fish race. This Zora boy was absolutely beautiful, his skin as blue as the purest lake. Had he not been dying, one would’ve thought that he was only sleeping.  
   
        “Are you a doctor?” Ilia asked with a twinge of farfetched hope. She moved closer to try to see the person behind the shadows of the cloak.  
   
        “No. But I can help subdue the illness for just enough time until you reach your destination,” [Name] said, retreating a step. There was a mischievous glint in the bartender’s shiny eyes. She was quite the perceptive woman.  
   
        “Oh, you can? That would be so wonderful! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Tears welled up, clouding Ilia’s emerald eyes.  
   
        “And just who might you be, ‘Oh hooded savior’? Why don’t you remove that hood of yours so we can see your gorgeous face, hmm?” asked the bartender, hands on her hips.  
   
        [Name] turned to the woman. “Why should I reveal myself if you haven’t introduced yourself?” Link tried to hide his amused smirk.  
   
        To their surprise, the woman belted out a roaring laugh. She had to wipe away a stray tear from the intense laughter. “I like you! I’m the owner of this bar. The name’s Telma.”  
   
        [Name] lowered head in respect. “[Name]. And this is Link…my friend.” Link nodded to Telma without trouble, but his heart ached when Ilia smiled at him, saying it was a “pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”  
   
        “Now, about that hood…” Telma prodded, anxious to see what was worth hiding. [Name] hesitated before pulling back her hood. Ilia’s eyes widened and Telma smiled at the sight of [Name]’s silver-white hair. Saying nothing, Telma gestured to the Zora boy.  
   
        [Name] didn’t need extra water to examine the boy; he was already so closely tied to his home in Zora’s Domain that the water was a part of his being – his soul. Extending a hand above his heart, she focused all of her energy. A bright glow encased his body and the boy began to breathe more steadily his pained expression eased into one of peaceful slumber.  
   
        “I’m sorry I can only delay his feverish state. I can’t heal him. I can only heal external, physical wounds,” [Name] admitted.  
   
        Ilia shook her head. “It’s alright. It’s much better than that town doctor.”  
   
        “That doctor…he is a disgrace to healers. I can’t believe he’s still alive. He was very old when I was last here…and so very full of hate,” [Name] said more to herself than to Ilia.  
   
        “Well at least he told us about Kakariko Village,” said Ilia, “But how will we get there, Telma? You said there are monsters.”  
   
        “I’ll protect you,” Link volunteered almost too hastily. He searched Ilia’s bright eyes but found nothing except gratefulness.  
   
        “Thank you, Link! I’ll never forget your kindness,” she smiled like one smiles when greeting stranger on the streets.  
   
        “Alright, honey, looks like this brave young swordsman will escort us. Get ready to go, dear. Pronto!” Telma grinned. Ilia nodded and scurried to a closed off room to prepare for the trip. Link watched her longingly all the while. [Name] kept tending to the Zora boy.  
   
        Telma approached the boy in green with sympathy in her soft eyes. “You know that girl don’t you?”  
   
        He could only cast his gaze to the floor. He was afraid that if he said anything, he would shatter like a teacup.  
   
        “It’s a real shame… She can’t even remember her own name right now.”  
   
        Link shifted his focus on Telma and looked her hard in the eye, trying to understand the words.  
   
        Telma set her brown orbs on the Zora. [Name] was trying to calm down his erratic breaths again. “Bless her heart. She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. That girl’s got some fine courage!” She looked at Link dead on. “You led her your strength, you hear?”  
          
        “Of course,” the boy finally found the courage to speak.  
   
        Ilia reentered the barroom with her gathered items: blankets, pillows, candles, and food mainly for the Zora’s comfort. They loaded up the wagon and hooked up a horse to it. The Zora boy was placed nicely in the safety of the wagon with Ilia caring for him. Telma took the reigns for the wagon and Link mounted Epona.  
   
        “So, [Name],” Link started, saying the words before she could shut him down, “I guess this is goodbye again. May the goddesses keep you safe.”  
   
        She stared at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. “What are you talking about?” she deadpanned. “I’m coming with you.”  
   
        “Huh? Wait, what?!” The hero’s puzzlement was enough to distract him, and before he could protest, [Name] hopped on top of Epona, settling right behind her companion. “But why?” he asked, genuinely curious. “It’s going to be very dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
   
        “I could say the same thing about you,” she mumbled almost inaudibly, looking away.  
   
        “What did you say? Sorry, I couldn’t hear that. You were mumbling.” He turned around as much as his body would allow so he could get a glimpse of her face.  
   
        [Name] raised her voice. “I said: It shouldn’t matter why. Just get a move on, you idiot. Don’t let that Zora die. You’ll need help.” Link chuckled, smirking to himself. He kicked Epona’s sides and took off galloping after the wagon.  
   
   
   
Leaving Castle Town, the party was full of determination. The sun was setting at the start of the trek, which meant that the majority of their journey would be spent in the darkness of the night when the monsters lurked about preying on all in their path. There were multiple possible routes to take to Kakariko Village: one to the west, south, and east.  
   
        “Kakariko is to the east, so we should take that path. It’s the fastest,” suggested Telma as she whipped the horse for speed.  
   
        “We can’t,” Link shouted across the gap. “The eastern bridge was destroyed, so there’s no way to go across.”  
   
        “Then we’ll go through the southern pass,” Telma said, having to resort to her second choice.  
   
        [Name] spoke up. “It’s blocked by boulders.”  
   
        “Then the western route it is. Hyah!” The wagon pulled towards the west, Epona following suit. Horses whinnied, their masters urging them to gallop as fast as they could.  
   
        The group stopped by a bluff in Hyrule Field overlooking the Great Bridge of Hylia in the west.  
   
        “So we’ve got to take the long way, huh?” Telma muttered. Ilia focused her eyes something moving back and forth across the bridge in the distance. She gasped in surprise. Everyone stared at the green monster on patrol; it was the King Bulbin.  
   
        “You see what that means?” Telma said to Link, eying over his features. “You’ll have to deal with that thing.” Link gulped. The last time he had dealt with that King Bulbin, he was just barely able to hold it off. Without [Name], it would’ve taken much longer. The thought of fighting on the bridge made him dizzy. Sensing his distress, [Name] pinched the back of his sleeve like a little girl. Turning his head, Link’s eyes met his companion who looked up meekly.  
   
        “I can take him by myself. So don’t worry,” Link said, softening his gaze and relaxing his brow.  
   
        [Name] bit her lip and shook her head. “You stay behind. I’ll kill him. It’ll be easier if I do it. You look out for Telma and…the girl.”  
   
        “No,” he said firmly. “Just how to you think you’ll be able to defeat him if you’re not on horseback. He’ll tower over you and stampede you.”  
   
        “I’m much faster than you,” she fought back. Link thought for a moment. “And I won’t fall since there are walls along the bridge. I’ve got a water gourd too.”  
   
        The boy sighed. “Fine,” he gave in. “But I’ll be right behind you in case something happens.” From the corner of his eye, Link saw Telma wink at him. He looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He hoped it wasn’t too noticeable to [Name]. The last thing he wanted was for her to make fun of him…which is exactly what she did.  
   
        Said girl smirked in triumph. “Embarrassed are you? I’m doing you a favor; this way, you can look after your little girlfriend. But then again, she’ll think I’m more of a man than you are,” she teased, smacking his arm. Although they may not be intentional, her punches always hurt.  
   
        Link glared at her while she laughed at his face, which was turning even more beet red. She slapped his back in a friendly gesture as she walked away smiling to herself. Eventually Link came to relish in the fact that she was getting more comfortable around him. Hopefully now they could be on the same footing. After all, she was beginning to open her heart to him.  
   
        By the time they had reached the bridge, it was already nightfall. [Name] hopped off of Epona, leaving her cloak with Ilia, and met her foe at the stone bridge. She had a bone to pick with him from the time when he kidnapped Colin. Link, on the other hand, stayed behind but watched her leave the comfort of his side. He felt conflicted and wanted to assist her, but he knew he couldn’t – not when there were bulbins and bokoblins rushing towards the wagon from behind. He had to protect Ilia. Striking at the little pests, every so often he’d look back to the bridge to see if [Name] was still there.  
   
        [Name] breathed evenly, though a small portion of her mind wavered. The King Bulbin acquired an extra metal shield, so there was no way to strike from the sides. The only way was head first, but there was always the very probable possibility of her being trampled by the rather large and red-eyed bullbo. This time, it would be much harder to throw him off the bridge.  
   
        He came charging at her. Not yet having a plan ready, she sidestepped just in time and came behind the massive bulbin, firing hot flames at his exposed back. The King Bulbin roared in searing pain, blisters bubbling where she had hit. The bullbo huffed in anger and came sprinting towards her. Her mind racing against time, [Name] sucked in all the air she could possibly muster; she felt her lungs stinging with heat. When he came close enough in range, [Name] blew out a wall of fire, using Farore’s wind to help it travel even farther in order to avoid the risk of being trampled. King Bulbin tried to avoid the fire and the bullbo skid to a stop, but fortunately for [Name], the bulbin was partially consumed within the flames.  
   
        Telma raised her eyebrow in awe. “Well I’ll be damned,” she whispered to herself. “Looks like your daughter’s grown up to be quite the young woman, Verl. You should be proud.”  
   
        [Name] jumped back when King Bulbin lunged out to grab her. She used the gift of the wind to spin him in confusion. Unfortunately, he was too heavy to be sucked into a tornado and spun off the edges of the bridge into the abyss. Feeling the gourd attached to her belt, [Name] thought of an idea to end it all. Using the bulbin’s confusion to her advantage, she took the chance to run behind him once more, towards the side she started off at. The King Bulbin soon came to and rushed towards her, ready to kill. [Name] splayed out the water from her gourd into a long puddle a meter away in front of her. She blew cool air from her breath onto the water, freezing it into ice. The bullbo, charging with full speed, slipped on the ice and came crashing on the stone of the bridge, taking its master down with it. [Name] planned to melt off the bulbin’s head with a flaming sword, and she was about to strike when all of a sudden she heard someone calling out to her.  
   
        “[Name]…” it whispered as though right behind her, caressing her ear with its soft, familiar voice. She turned around in a state of paranoia, caught off guard.  
   
        “Father?” she answered under her breath.  
   
        “[Name]…do it,” it commanded like the whistle of the morning breeze.  
   
        “Father?” she yelled, desperately searching the air around her for him. “Father, where are you?” Her breaths fell short and ragged, similar to hyperventilating.  
   
        Having just killed the entire surrounding mob of useless bulbins and bokoblins, Link heard [Name]’s cry. His attention was fixed on the King Bulbin rising from the floor, creeping behind her.  
   
        “[Name]!” he called out. But she did not hear him. The outside world was a vacuum. She could only hear one voice in the wind.  
   
        “Kill him,” it hissed. “The descendent of the Hero of Time… Kill him! Fulfill your destiny...” Burning resentment built up in her core, and she felt as though she were blinded. She couldn’t see that her beautiful eyes morphed into beady red ones. She couldn’t see that she was snarling. She couldn’t see that she was powering her flame sword now with a greater blue and white fire, ready to slice through the body of the man coming towards her on his steed.  
   
        “[Name]! Look out!” Link shouted, pushing Epona to her limit. But he could not reach her in time.  
   
        [Name] didn’t feel her body get slammed by the King Bulbin’s armored shield, nor did she immediately feel head being bashed against the wall of the Great Bridge. Lying on her side, she blinked multiple times and held her aching head. She felt as though she had just had a nightmare, worse than anyone could have. She looked up to see Link fire an army of arrows at the King Bulbin, successfully pushing the monster into the unknown below.  
   
        “You okay?” he panted, pulling her up onto Epona.  
   
        [Name] didn’t respond, still in a daze. All the anger within her subsided and Link’s voice was as pure to her ears as a church melody. She managed to slightly nod her head. Noticing a small cut at the top of her forehead, Link took out a clean cloth from his belt pouch and gently dabbed the wound, holding the side of her face ever so softly with his free hand. She stared at his serene blue eyes that could turn feral against any enemy. She lowered her gaze, full of shame when he faced forward.  
   
        “I’m sorry,” she leaned into his back, mumbling against his tunic.  
   
        “For what?” he asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong. From what I was able to see, you were fighting really well. Did you learn some new moves from when we last met?” He smiled, trying to cheer her up. He thought that she probably was disappointed in herself for having failed to defeat the bulbin on her own.  
   
        “I…I…nevermind.” She could not bring herself to say the words – the same words that were enticed into her ear – aloud, for as soon as she thought of apologizing, her memory of the event, the whispers and thanatos drive, vanished as if stolen by someone who didn’t want to be sought.  
   
        “Hey, don’t feel bad. Whatever you’re sorry for… just know that I’ll always be here for you, okay?” He grinned like an idiot.  
   
        “You’re making it worse,” [Name] grumbled, slamming her forehead once more onto his back, trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
   
        Link laughed joyously. “Oh, am I? Good to know that I’m the subject of your thoughts,” he teased. She slapped him upside the skull.  
   
        “Alright, children. Stop fighting. We’ve got to get a move on now,” Telma’s voice reached their ears from behind. The wagon caught up and led the way, its wheels turning as fast as possible. Link and [Name] followed on Epona.  
   
        The journey to Kakariko was long and tedious. Kargaroks were everywhere and bulbins attacked in close range and from afar with fiery arrows. [Name] and Link had to split up, with [Name] traveling on foot to rid of the close range enemies while Link used his arrows to dispel the long ranged ones. But after hours of fighting countless monsters, they finally made it to Kakariko Village.


	11. Father's Friend, Queen's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telma reveals herself to be an old friend of the reader's father and adds insight into the past.

Link and Colin stood anxiously outside of the upper room of Renado’s home in Kakariko Village. They hardly spoke a word to one another, despite having happily rejoiced in each other’s presence just moments ago; awoken by the commotion of their arrival in town, Colin zealously ran to Ilia – who was extremely confused – and hugged her in a tight, familiar grip, sniffling into the hem of her long blouse. Ilia stiffened and panicked, having to pry the child off of her. Hurt by her callousness, Colin looked to Link, searching his face for answers, to which the hero could only surface an expression of sadness.  
   
        Renado appeared at the doorway, informing them of the Zora’s condition.  
   
        “He’s passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time,” he sighed with relief. Colin smiled at Link who returned the gesture. “Do you, by chance, know what happened to his mother? He’s been frantically mumbling about her in his sleep.”  
   
        Blue eyes bugged out, and Link couldn’t find the words to convey of the mother’s cruel fate. Instead he could only remain silent and set his eyes downcast, although silence could never do her justice.  
   
        Colin broke the unbearable lull. “I’ll stay with him until he’s better! No matter how long it takes!” He was turning into quite the brave hero, earning a pat on the head by Renado as thanks. Link took the time to peer into the candlelit room to see Ilia sitting on a stool next to the bed in which the Zora lay. Renado’s daughter, Luda, was attempting to console her.  
   
        Meanwhile, [Name] was hanging around the front of the building, leaning on the wooden railing outside. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, for it was chilly during those dead hours. She put up her hood, staying in her own little egocentric world. Telma joined in her company, her all-knowing stare full of intrigue towards the girl.  
   
        “I remember the days when your father would come strolling into my bar. Yep, he certainly was a regular.” Telma’s voice cut through the dry air like a whet knife. Her memories were spread across her vision, just as stars were sprawled across a map.  
   
        [Name] turned to the woman beside her with suspicion, not failing to notice her low-cut and form-hugging top. “Just who are you…?”  
   
        “I’ve known you for a long time, ever since you were born. The Captain was a very good friend of mine.” She chuckled, reminiscing to herself.  
   
        “Then why didn’t I recognize you?” The girl was still in defense, her eye twitching as her mind glared holes into Telma’s.  
   
        Telma’s red head tilted back in hard laughter. “Oh by the Goddess! Verl would have a riot if he saw how sassy you’ve become!” [Name] flinched back from the abrasive bartender.  
   
        Wiping a tear from her eye, the woman finally said, “You see, honey, I only heard stories about you that Verl would tell. And boy was that annoying! I remember one time, he stormed into the bar and announced to the whole damn world, ‘My baby girl loves puppies!’ and he went on telling us about how much you love puppies. But once he got a pint in him (he was a lightweight), he started bawling, that poor man (Hylia rest his soul), making up these assumptions that you probably love dogs more than your old man! And guess how old you were at the time? Three! Three, I tell ya!” She soon stopped laughing and recomposed herself, her features becoming darker as more thoughts clouded her mind.  
   
        “But your father… He was a good man. I kept telling myself that if there were a machine that could take me back in time, I’d use it to stop him from marrying your mother. But then, if I’d done that, well…you wouldn’t be here, now would you? And we certainly don’t want that.” Telma smiled like a mother smiles at her long lost daughter. Then she said grimly, “Tell me, did you like her? Your mother?”  
   
        [Name] stared long and hard at the floor. One wouldn’t be surprised if the planks lit on fire. She didn’t answer. She just couldn’t.  
   
        “That vixen was his drug. She was incredibly beautiful with her long ginger, but I always got bad vibes from her; her eyes were an odd red color and she hated the sunlight. Your father was blinded by his love for her; he didn’t see what she was doing to him. There came a point when he stopped talking about you. He had this mad look in his eye. He kept repeating, ‘Helena is an otherworldly creature…she’s so beautiful.’ Then came that day she died and then he disappeared. I remember the last thing he said to me that day. He told me: ‘She’s out there somewhere…I can feel her in the shadows. She whispers to me at dusk.’ I shouldn’t have let him leave. The look on his face…he was delusional. She was his weakness. Now, [Name], did she ever hurt you?” Telma searched the abused girl’s dark eyes.  
   
        Once again, she stared at the ground, not uttering a word, frozen in place and thought.  
   
        “Just what on earth did she do to you…” Telma breathed. “You poor girl.” Just as she was about to embrace [Name] in a warm, comforting hug, the front door opened and out came Link and Renado. The shaman walked towards the lake.  
   
        He sighed. “I just told Colin that Ilia lost her memory. He didn’t seem to take it too well.”  
   
        “He really likes Ilia, doesn’t he…?” said [Name]. Her thoughts darkened. “Everyone likes Ilia,” her mind spat.  
   
        “Well, Link…[Name],” started Telma, “Any chance you’re of the mind to put your skills to use for Hyrule? What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying, but there’s still a group trying to do what it can. And I’m a member of that group.” She turned to [Name]. “It’s comprised of talented friends of mine, the same group your father was in. It would be great if you could meet everyone. I want to see the both of you at my bar again, you hear me? It’s actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There’s a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well. If you need anything, stop by. I’ll be waiting for you.” She winked at Link and skipped off to catch up to Renado. The dirty blonde blinked several times, mouth slightly agape.  
  
        "...What just happened?" He stood there perplexed.  
   
        “You should be used to that by now.” [Name]’s cold voice brought him out of his trance. He smirked at her and was about to go back inside, presumably to see Ilia. [Name] stared at the sky.  
   
        “Hey, we should call it a night,” he said, about to turn the knob.  
   
        “L-Link,” the girl stuttered. He turned around to see her pointing at something in the air.  
   
        “[Name]…what is it?” he asked. He noticed her eyes as big as saucers and her face drained of color. Searching the sky, he saw nothing at first. It wasn’t until a moment later when his eyes caught on to a flash of faint pink appear before him.  
   
        The transparent figure hovered in front of them. It was a grand, beautiful Zora woman in all her glory, staring directly into Link’s eyes. For a Zora, it was odd for her skin to be a coral color. She soon floated away, stopping a few feet away, beckoning for them to follow.  
   
        “Queen Rutela,” Link gasped sharply. Without hesitation, he trailed behind the spirit. [Name] didn’t know whether or not to chase after him. A strong gust of cool wind pushed at her back, causing her to run after Link in fear.  
   
        They were led to an old graveyard with broken and rotting tombstones of different sizes and shapes. Many of the inhabitants were of the Sheikah tribe, as indicated by the engravings. The mention of the tribe caught [Name]’s attention. She had never seen a Sheikah, for they were rumored to be nearly extinct, if not already extinct. But her father had shown her so many passages about them. At the end of the enclosed graveyard lay a lonely tomb, significantly larger than the others, with the emblem of the Zora people. As they approached, the stone disappeared, revealing a hole in the wall that led to a separate area. Crawling through the hole, the two entered a sanctuary divided by a pool of water. [Name] froze a path to the other side, straight to the tomb of King Zora.  
   
        “I’ll stay here. You go on ahead,” [Name] said. She thought that whatever the Queen Zora wanted must be something personal regarding Link, after all he did recognize her image and was eager to follow. Link went and stood in front of the intricate grave. [Name] could hear the soft whispers of the Zora Queen.  
   
        “I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need,” Queen Rutela said, “You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest.” She motioned to the ground below her. “That which I have promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora.” [Name] was curious to know that Link and the Queen had met before. Rutela opened the grave, and Link pulled out the said garments, a deep blue in nature with scaled patterns.  
   
        “Young human over there,” Queen Rutela called to [Name]. “Thank you for saving my son, and thank you for aiding this hero. Unfortunately I can only offer my gratitude, for you already have the gift of water bestowed upon you. The treasure deep below the lake…it will help you find the one you seek.  
   
        “If you see my son again, please tell him he must not grieve his mother’s passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And… Tell him his mother…loves him without end. Tell him…” She faded into oblivion as the sunrise overhead shone through her image.  
   
        Link walked back to [Name] and led her out of the graveyard. They were both tired from the journey to Kakariko and melancholy filled their hearts with the passing of Rutela, who had been publicly executed when the Twilight first dawned upon Hyrule. Back in the village, they found a place to relax and get some rest (they hadn’t slept for a whole day). It was in one of the back rooms of Renado’s large home where they made themselves comfortable. [Name] took the couch while Link sat in a chair by a round table.  
   
        “Get some rest. You look horrible,” chided Link. He propped up an elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, watching her.  
   
        “Aren’t you going to sleep too?” [Name] asked, trying to get cozy on the plush sofa. It was hard for her to find a good sleeping position; she eventually stuck with fetal.  
   
        “No, I’m not that tired.”  
   
        “You should save your energy for wherever you’re going next,” she yawned.  
   
        “I’m going to the same place as you,” he said.  
   
        “How do you know where I’m going?” She narrowed her eyes.  
   
        “Lakebed Temple, right? At the bottom of Lake Hylia. You think there’s a clue about your father’s whereabouts, don’t you?”  
   
        “It’s just what that Zora Queen said. I can’t think of a reason how there would be a clue about him there. As far as I know, he didn’t even know how to swim,” she scoffed. “Why are _you_ going?”  
   
        “Because I’m nice enough to help you out.” He smiled.  
   
        “Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, “you’ll only slow me down.”  
   
        “Well, listen. Both of us want the treasure down there. So, why not work together to obtain it?” Link reasoned.  
   
        “But there’s only one treasure… And I’m not sharing.” She crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks in defiance.  
   
        Link sighed. He had to be the one to get the last Fused Shadow piece or Midna would wring his neck. “Okay. How about this: whoever racks up the most points from killing enemies wins. And there’s bound to be a monster defending the treasure, so whoever defeats it first gets 100 points. Sound good?”  
   
        [Name] sucked on her cheek, eyes rolled up in thought. “Fine. But don’t cry if you lose.”  
   
        “Then it’s settled. Let the games begin."


	12. A Treasure Beneath the Sea - Lakebed Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third dungeon battle of the journey. Perhaps this is the beginning of something more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! Here's the next chapter~ Enjoy!

Water was [Name]’s best friend – that is, above ground. Right now in the submerged temple, it seemed to be a one-sided relationship. No matter how much [Name] tried, she couldn’t quite win over the affections of her fondest element. Despite her elemental expertise, she was at a great disadvantage underwater: much of her energy was spent trying to breathe through an air bubble surrounding her head, which distorted her vision and decreased her accuracy. To make things worse, the only attack she could use involved freezing water into ice.  
  
        Link, on the other hand, was having a splendid time using his new Zora armor to its full potential. [Name] considered it cheating that he could breathe beneath the water as if he had gills. She also didn’t find it fair that he could swim faster than she could; she swore to confiscate the flippers of his suit. His Ordonian sword was also better than her makeshift ice weapons that were seemingly too fragile to be used against the tough shells of the mutant clams.  
  
        So it was no surprise that the score favored Link: 105 to 37, to be exact. Fifty of Link’s points came from dealing the final blow to the large deku toad, which [Name] wouldn’t speak about because she killed the majority of the smaller toados leaping at them in swarms (Link was afraid there would be a permanent crease above her brow from her constant frown). In fact, Link was thinking of letting her win so he wouldn’t feel the holes burning into his back from her intense, snarling glare. However, the thought of the last Fused Shadow piece falling into his and Midna’s hands sent a surge of motivation through his whole being. The half-way-there prize of a clawshot certainly didn’t hinder his will to win.  
  
        The two rivals had to admit, though, that the Lakebed Temple was queer. The interior of the temple was mostly devoid of water, save for the miniature lakes beneath the hard surfaces of the multiple rooms and floors. At the heart of the temple was a series of stairs facing in all sorts of directions. It was musty and dank, as if the walls were sweating. [Name] could feel the cotton sticking to her back. The fringes of her hair would plaster themselves against any available skin they could get a hold of. Link could feel moist beads from the humidity resting on the bridge of his nose, as he ran his fingers through [Name]’s bangs to stop its desperate attempts to irk her any further.  
  
        There were times when [Name]’s mind would get clouded and filled with useless thoughts of self-consciousness. She couldn’t tell if the atmosphere was getting significantly warmer, but she felt the heat rising up to her pale cheeks each time Link wrapped his right arm around her slender waist, pulling her so close to him that the tips of their noses touched. Of course, the only explanation for his actions was due to the fact that there was only one clawshot to get to higher places. In [Name]’s rational opinion, there was nothing more to it. Strictly professional, she’d tell herself.  
  
  
  
[Name] stared down into the abyss. She gulped in anticipation, for she could not see past the dark vortex. In the midst of her trance, she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.  
  
        “You ready?” Link gave her a reassuring pat before pulling the dark cloth up from the suit’s neck to the bridge of his nose.  
  
        “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” the anxious girl responded. Her gut told her that they would be falling into the lair of a sea monster, and it was her belief that she hadn’t contributed much to this mission, since there wasn’t much she could do below the surface.  
  
        “Hey,” Link said, snapping his fingers in front of her disappointed eyes. “Keep your eye on the prize. Remember, I’m way ahead of you in points. I bet I’ll kill it first!” He smirked and leaped in.  
  
        [Name]’s brow furrowed as she created an air bubble and jumped. “No way! I’m going to win this time, you cheater!” A faint laugh was voiced from below.  
  
        At one point, the girl had to stop swimming deeper. The darkness had already closed in on her. Imagination overwhelmed the mind; perhaps there was something lurking from behind, or perhaps colossal jaws with needles for teeth were going to rip her apart any second now. [Name] gasped when she felt something snatch her wrist. She so desperately tried to yank it free and swim away, panic settled in her eyes, but it was no use. She felt herself being tugged closer to her predator, her struggle in vain. Her body finally collided with something, the predator’s grasp reaching around her whole being. Her head forcibly landed on a tough, scaly surface, with an odd mixture of cloth. The panic began to subside as she listened to the steady rhythm of a heart, and she knew that it was Link. Her pulse slowed to match his. Fingers laced through her hair, moving down to her soft hands. A gentle squeeze sent a message of security to her heart. She could just imagine his voice in her ear, telling her that everything will be okay. She let him take hold of her hand as he led the way deeper into the unknown.  
   
        The subtle, pure glow of sand entered their vision. [Name] could now see the boy beside her, concentrating on a pit in the center. He released her hand, and it suddenly felt cold.  
   
        “Look.” [Name]’s gaze landed on a single tentacle poking out of the pit. It was strange in the way it swayed like seaweed with the current. Its outline seemed to illuminate. [Name] squinted and took a step closer. A firm hand gripped her forearm to stop her from getting any closer. And she could see why – a sickly yellow eyeball floated up and down the tentacle, stopping midway to get a good look at its next meal. The floor began to quake, and more tentacles shot up from within the pit. A strange creature surfaced in the center of all the tentacles. [Name] could see multiple rings of teeth with pink flesh in between. There was a small hole in the middle of the creature. The eye circulated within the flailing tentacles.  
  
        “I have an idea,” said Link. He aimed his clawshot at the moving eyeball and released the hook, skewering the eye and dragging it out of the Twilit Morpheel. As he slashed the eye repeatedly, [Name] launched icicles at bombfish, exploding them at contact.  
   
        “Thirty-eight…thirty-nine…forty…” she mumbled along with the kills.  
   
        The eyeball returned to its host. Link repeated the process multiple times, almost getting smashed by the monster’s tentacles plummeting onto the sandy floor. [Name] stuck to killing the bombfish that Morpheel sent out. By the time Morpheel retreated into the sand in defeat, [Name] was at 49 points.  
   
        “That’s it?” Link said. “Well that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” [Name] shook her head. “And you were so scared earlier,” Link teased. [Name] replayed the embarrassing moment of Link’s embrace, and immediately her face flushed.  
   
        She stuttered incoherent syllables. “Sh-Shut up you!” [Name] bombarded Link’s shoulder with slaps and punches. He, however, just chuckled in response.  
   
        Link made eye contact with [Name]. One eyebrow was raised in a cocky fashion and the look on his face suggested, “Looks like I win.” Just when [Name] was about to slap him upside the head, there ground shook more violently than last time. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the pit.  
   
        It was as if an explosion occurred before their very eyes. Morpheel shot up straight from the sand, revealing its true self. Its fish-like body never seemed to end. The tentacles were surrounding its mouth, and the eye was nowhere to be seen. Morpheel was a prehistoric underwater creature with a thick, hard shell, sharp edges that resembled the human spine, and heavy, jagged fins. It swam throughout the entire abyss. It was much larger than the colossal pillars lining the sides of the arena.  
   
        “Come on!” Link swam upwards towards Morpheel, with [Name] following suit. Avoiding the monster, Link swam as high as he could to get a better view. [Name], on the other hand, was not as fast of a swimmer as Link, so she stayed on the same level as the enemy, evading its pursuits towards her. Icicles surged through the water, slicing the tentacles, but nothing significant happened. Link focused on something squirming on the nape of Morpheel’s neck.  
   
        “Found it!” he thought. Link swam as fast as he could and used his clawshot to attach himself to the eye. Landing on top of the creature, Link put all of his energy into cutting the eye as much as possible to weaken it. [Name] was trying to hit Morpheel from all different angles and was towards the tail end, attempting to slice the fin to pieces, in hopes that it wouldn’t be able to swim.  
   
        Morpheel let out a gut-wrenching roar and began to shake its body as fast as it could. Link was holding on for dear life but ended up getting thrown off. [Name] saw Link’s flying body out of the corner of her eye and turned to swim to his aid, however as soon as she took her attention off of the foe, Morpheel’s giant tail fin smacked her body, sending her to collide with an erect stone pillar. Her back cracked on collision and sent her through a temporary paralysis. She was just barely conscious when she heard her name being called. Her eyes fluttered open to see Link trying to swim towards her from across the arena. But to her horror, all sensations of relief vanished when she saw Morpheel’s dagger-like rows of teeth increase in diameter. Link felt his body being sucked back towards the hole in Morpheel’s mouth. No matter how fast he tried to swim or how much energy was put into it, Link could not out-swim Mopheel’s vacuum. He reached as far as he could in his strides, but eventually his left leg buckled in a cramp. He was unable to swim.  
   
        [Name] knew she couldn’t reach him in time, but she tried anyway. With an injured back, she did not get far when she heard Link cry out in pain and stop swimming. She could hear her heartbeat clearly, and it felt as if her heart had sunk to her stomach. There was something burning within her at the sight of her beloved companion’s look of anguish and hurt: rage, perhaps, towards the evil in the vicinity or even towards the evils of this world and beyond. This hot ire welled up in the pit of her stomach. There was nothing else she could do, but she had to save him. She just had to; without him, what would she do? She couldn’t afford to lose him.  
   
        Extending her right arm, pointing in the direction of Morpheel and Link, [Name] cried out at the top of her lungs with desperation, “NO!”  
   
        Suddenly heat struck through her being and electricity surged from her fingertips. The lightning produced sent the entire arena amuck in agonizing shock. Link’s howl of pain from the electrocution could be heard prominently over that of [Name]. Morpheel roared from the piercing electric attack that caused the pulsating eye to explode. Now blind, it frantically maneuvered all over, knocking pillars down to the sandy floor, until it crashed head-on into a wall. From this crack in the wall, the surrounding water was sucked out, draining the arena completely. [Name] lifted herself from the sand beneath her, only to see a decomposing Morpheel and a boy in Zora armor lying motionless on his back.  
   
        Fear gripped her heart as terror ripped it apart piece by piece. [Name] staggered to Link’s side with haste. It didn’t matter that her back was bruised; the only thing she cared about was Link.  
   
        “Link! Link!” [Name] cried, skidding to her knees beside his body. She pulled the cloth down from his face. His beautiful sapphire eyes were hidden behind closed lids. Upon his cheek lay a burn mark and stray residue from the sand. His mouth was slightly agape, his lips chapped and cracked. Aside from the burns, one would think he was only sleeping, dreaming beautiful dreams.  
   
        “Oh, Hylia, what have I done?” she choked back a several sobs. Tears fell on the sand beneath her. “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry… I never meant for this to happen. It’s all my fault…”  
   
        From within Link’s shadow, Midna gazed at the scene with a twinkle of interest gleaming in her eyes.  
   
        [Name] sniffled and drew some water from the sand, encasing her hand in water. Caressing his cheek, [Name] healed Link’s burn. She slowly and gently rested her hand on top of his, holding it and lifting his warm, gloved hand to her reddened cheek. She felt her hand being squeezed, once again with the reassurance that he would never leave her. [Name]’s water-filled eyes jolted open to see bright blue eyes staring into hers. She didn’t even notice that he was sitting up, entwining his fingers with hers. All she focused on were his wonderful eyes – those eyes that shine so bright in this dim world, those eyes that he uses to look at her, those eyes that tell her that they are both alive. She had no desire to look away – no, she wanted those eyes to gaze at her for eternity – but a waterfall of tears caused her to bury her face in the crook of his neck.  
   
        “Shhh,” Link cooed. He used his free hand to stroke her matted hair, untangling it with his coarse fingers.  
   
        [Name] was unable to speak.  
   
        “It’s okay. We’re both okay. You’re safe. I’m here,” he whispered over her whimpers, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
   
        [Name] lifted her head up and met his soft gaze. A hand cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away.  
   
        “I promise, I will always be with you.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. “Not even death could stop me from coming back to you.”  
   
        [Name] sniffled. “I’m sorry. I – ”  
   
        “Shhh,” he interposed, “It’s okay. I’m alive. That was a cool move though; I didn’t know you could do that!” He chuckled good-heartedly.  
   
        “I didn’t know either.”  
   
        “If you hadn’t done that, I would’ve been eaten alive. So, I should thank you.”  
   
        [Name] said nothing. One corner of her mouth was turned up in a halfhearted smile.  
   
        “So the final score is 105 to 149. That means you win. Go on and take the prize.”  
   
        “I don’t care about it. You can have it.”  
   
        “No, you won fair and square.”  
  
        “I don’t want it!” she yelled. “I don’t care about this little game; all I care about is you! And I almost killed you!”  
   
        “Hey,” he said sweetly, “we’re a team, right?”  
   
        [Name] nodded.  
   
        “That means we respect each other. And no matter how you see it, I still respect you, maybe even more now. You saved my life. And because we’re a team, we’ll be together to the end.” He stood up, pulling her to her feet. “So let’s go.”  
  
        Link smiled as he exited the temple with [Name] after receiving the last piece of the Fused Shadow.  
  
        He never let go of her hand.


	13. The Blood of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more about the reader's circumstances is revealed

As the sun sets, one is said to experience the only time when light and darkness meet. And as the sun sinks behind the horizon, our shadows grow large and great until there is neither a shred of light nor a sign of one’s shadow. But at that point, we of the world of light are mere shadows in the darkness of the night. Our shadows grow larger and larger until they consume everything around us. For you see, we co-exist in this world; there is no light without darkness.  
   
        Link held the last piece of the Fused Shadow underneath his arm clad in Zora scales. With each step, his shadow became thicker, more defined. It grew immensely with great power swelling from its heart, ready to show the world the truth. [Name]’s, however, remained conspicuous, keeping with its natural appearance. If she moved, it moved with her. If she stopped, it stopped, too. It did as she did, watching her every move, mirroring her, sticking to her as if it desired to consume her and switch their roles as master and slave.  
   
        They had made their way to the grotto of Lanayru after resurfacing from Lake Hylia. [Name] had an itching feeling that visiting the grotto would help her find clues to her father’s disappearance. After all, Ordon and Farore had brought her to them, and they had been aiding her from the beginning. It did not help that the treasure she so desired turned out to be a fragment of something else. It seemed like scrap metal to her, and she did not bother to question Link’s possessiveness over the “treasure.”  
  
        Inside the grotto was a small crystal clear lake with healthy, rich roots and vines twisting and turning like pillars around the lake and around the stone ceiling. From above, the hard, grassy surface appeared to be similar to the shape of a crescent moon. In the middle of the crescent was a protruding ledge where the two young people stood overlooking the lake in all its beauty. [Name] felt her hand relax with Link’s as she looked forward in blissful peace and awe. Had she looked to the right, she would have seen the gentle gaze of a Hylian boy upon her no longer plain features. They were each looking at their own definitions of beauty.  
   
        “Maybe I’m just chasing a dead dream,” [Name] whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. The expression on her brow changed noticeably, no matter how slight the twinge. Link tightened his hold on her soft hand, for fear that he too may be chasing after something impossible.  
  
        “So what are you going to do now?” he asked. He did not want to know the answer.  
   
        “I don’t know,” she replied after a few seconds of silence. “I can’t think of how that piece of junk could help me.”  
   
        Link nodded in solemn understanding. “You know, my offer is still open; you could come with me. We really do make a great team. And besides, I love,” he paused, “your company.”  
   
        [Name] felt a prick in her heart. She could just hear the familiar sharp voice hissing at her in one ear then the next.  
   
        “He’s just using you. Like a weapon.”          
   
        “He just likes your _company_.”  
  
        “He’s just lonely. He just wants somebody.”  
   
        “It’s because Ilia doesn’t remember him.”  
   
        “If and when she does, he’ll toss you like trash.”  
   
        “Ilia is beautiful.”  
          
        “Ilia is his childhood friend.”  
   
        “What are _you_?”  
   
        [Name]’s breath hitched. Her glossy stare reached Link’s confused, concerned eyes. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn’t hear anything outside of this haunting voice from the shadows. And she could feel nothing but irritation and anger in her soul.  
   
        “Let go of my hand,” she spat, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Before Link had the chance to voice his confusion, [Name] ripped her hand from his. There was a hint of crimson in her dark eyes. It was the look of a demon and a voice from the dark that took over her.  
   
        “So play the game,” the eerie voice closed in. “Use him. He has the Fused Shadow. Play the game, _my child_. He has the Fused Shadow. Use him. Set me free. Give me the Fused Shadow. And I shall return, my dearest [Name]. I shall return to you. Kill him now. Now is your chance to set things right. Ruin his life, and you will ruin Ilia’s. If you can’t have him, no one else can. Kill…him… Kill him, and I will be free…”  
   
        The strained voice faded into nothingness, and [Name] blinked several times with no memory of what had just happened. She was just as confused as Link. She stared down at their lonely fingers, wondering who had let go and why. But in her dark eyes remained traces of a poisonous red splatter.  
   
        However, there was no time for questions. It suddenly occurred to them that they weren’t alone.  
   
        There was, what seemed to be, a man. He had been standing and watching from behind for an unknown amount of time. He wore the robes of royalty – thick, black drapes and pants, with salient aqua tribal patterns all over the body of his tunic. His sleeves were longer than his fingertips and wider than his golden serpentine shoes, the ends of the sleeves having long red and blue frays. There was crimson crest hanging down the middle of his tunic with what could be considered a royal emblem. What his face looked like, one couldn’t say, for there was only a helmet seen above his armor-plated shoulders. The helmet resembled a fish head, with giant obtuse eyes, a pointed but rippled head, a large hooked nose, and an open mouth with a carved tongue protruding, coiled like a snail’s shell.  
   
        All previous thought escaped the two young Hylians. Only their animalistic instinct to run remained. But fear glued their feet in place, and they could only watch as the mysterious, otherworldly being approached the ledge. In that moment, the ground beneath them shook, as the lake illuminated with the presence of the great Light Spirit Lanayru, the sea dragon of the province. It bore its fangs against the unwelcome stranger from the unknown, revealing the orb of light in the grasp of its mouth.  
   
        The masked man turned his head to face [Name]. The unmistakable white glow of her long locks, the fusion of the color of blood in her dark eyes, the essence of formidable power surging through her being – he knew she was the one. He kneeled on one knee and bowed his head ever so slightly, his right arm crossing over his chest in acknowledgement. The snail-like mouthpiece retracted upwards, revealing blue skin and even darker blue lips with cuts at each corner.  
   
        “Milady,” the stranger greeted. Before anyone had time to react, a wave of invisible force emitted from his core, knocking Link to the ground unconscious. Lanayru was hit, as well, and its body flew back, colliding with the wall directly behind. The spirit disappeared in defeat, leaving the orb of light suspended in midair where its owner fell. [Name] was left untouched, unscathed by this man.  
  
        The man rose, extending an arm forward. He walked towards the orb and controlled it with unspeakable power, thrusting it into the depths of the lake. With the light gone, everything turned dark. It was the reentrance of the Twilight. [Name] watched with horror, as Link’s body morphed in reaction to the change. Before her now lay a beastly wolf with a shackle around one leg and grey yet nearly green fur. She recognized this wolf. Its companion appeared on the ground beside it, a red-haired imp. The cogs reeled in [Name]’s brain. A hand over her mouth and a few paces backward, she put the pieces together in both elation and fear.  
   
        “Zant!” Midna growled, her sharp canine grinding against other teeth. The stranger called Zant used his power to paralyze and hang Midna over the lake. He extracted two Fused Shadow pieces from her and picked up the last piece from the wolf’s side.  
   
        “Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?” he said. “You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?”  
  
        “My KING?” Midna spat. “You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking.” She struggled to break free from the invisible chains.  
   
        “How dare you! Are you implying that my power is…our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!” He threw her on the ground before [Name]. She landed face down with a grunt of pain. “This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!”  
   
        “Stop!” [Name] intervened, stepping between the Usurper King Zant and Midna. “I won’t let you hurt her.” She readied herself in a defense stance.  
   
        “Milady,” Zant tried.  
   
        “I don’t even know you! Don’t call me that!” Her tone was hot like melting iron.  
   
        “You may not know me, but I know you.” He took a step closer. “I know your father.”  
   
        “My father?” She lowered her guard, her voice piqued in interest.  
   
        “You could say that he and I are…friends. We are certainly well acquainted.” He smiled coyly. “In fact, I know where he is. He’s been watching over you, just like a looming shadow in your world.”  
   
        “I-I don’t trust you. I don’t believe you.” She shook her head, her gaze still hard.  
   
        “I am only here to assist you, Milady.” He bowed. “Your father told me of your divine power, and I am here to guide you, to help you use that which was bestowed upon you to its full potential.”  
   
        [Name] didn’t budge. The wolf’s stiff ear twitched.  
          
        “Still don’t trust me?” he chuckled. “What if I said that I know _everything_ about you? Even the little details. Even the things _you_ don’t know about yourself. The first book you read was _The Great Divide_. It was about the Dark Interlopers, the great ancestors of the Twili, and their struggle against Hyrule.” [Name]’s face fell. “Your mother had hair that resembled fire and eyes as red as blood. But to you, she was no mother. She was the one who gave you that book and forced you to read it. She said, ‘[Name], read this. Read about the Interlopers – they, who did no wrong, were exiled by the Royal Family. Read this and never forget who you are. Never– ”  
   
        “ ‘Never forget where you come from,’ ” she whispered, the words of her mother coming back to her from deep within her unconscious. Her eyes were wide and confused.  
   
        “Look at Midna,” Zant commanded. [Name] did as she was told. “Look at her, that pitiful creature. Now tell me that her hair, her eyes do not resemble your mother’s.”  
   
        “Impossible…”  
   
        "Your magical powers are there for a reason. Your mother also possessed great magic.”  
   
        “There’s no way that she was…” [Name]’s lips quivered with disbelief.  
   
        “A descendent of the Interlopers, yes,” he completed her statement. “But the true, pure blood of the Interlopers had been lost for decades. Your mother passed on to you what was left of the precious line. It was only natural that the townspeople shunned you. After all, history repeats itself, does it not?”  
   
        [Name] did not answer. She was too mortified with herself to utter a syllable.  
   
        “You, my very distant relative, are the last of the infamous Interloper tribe.”  
   
        [Name] shot him a glare. “How do you know all of this? How can I trust your word?”  
   
        “Some things are meant to be kept secret. But you could see for yourself if you come with me. Yes, yes, I wonder what would happen to you if you were in the Twilight Realm…Perhaps your skin color would change, your eyes will be a permanent red, your hair…no, there is no white – there is no light – in the Twilight Realm,” Zant said.  
   
        “I won’t go. I don’t trust you. And you hurt my friends. If you really want me to go with you, you will do exactly as I say,” said [Name].  
   
        Zant smiled. “You think you’re so tough?” With a flick of his hand, [Name] was sent flying into the lake. Splashing into the water, [Name]’s body ached from the impact, and she found herself paralyzed.  
             
        “Remember who your King is!” Zant flung [Name] out of the water and onto the hard surface of the grotto. She lost consciousness.  
   
        Zant whispered to her, “I will be back for you, my princess. I swear to it.”  
   
        He faced Midna will full concentration. She struggled to get on all fours. Her drowsy eyes widened at the deadly ball of magic he was cultivating. He was ready to hurl it at her, and she was ready to brace herself for this next attack. But all of a sudden, Link, in his wolf state, aroused and leaped at Zant, hitting the ball of magic head on. The magic dispelled, and Link was thrown back, landing beside Midna. He fell unconscious, a shard from Zant’s magic sinking into Link’s forhead. Midna rushed to his side and tried shaking him awake. But she was soon torn from her companion and was held right next to Zant.  
   
        “My Midna… Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people,” he said, “No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!” He whispered in her ear, “And that, Midna, is why I need you.”  
   
        Midna said nothing. She wriggled her way out of his grip and returned to Link’s side.  
   
        Zant stood tall. “So be it… I will return you to the light world you covet!” Using his magic, Zant suspended Midna over the lake. From the depths of the waters, the Light Spirit Lanayru came forth again facing Midna in close proximity. Midna was shrouded in blinding, pure light. She screamed in agony, as if the light were truly burning her alive.  
  
        The light subsided, and Link found himself in Hyrule field in the dead of night. He looked down to see paws, and he dread overcame him, knowing full well that he was a wolf again. He turned around to see a limp Midna on his back. She was extremely pallid and sickly, as weak and helpless as a newborn. The patterns on her skin were fading in their glow. She could barely speak.  
  
        “Link…” she mumbled, “hurry…to Princess Zelda. [Name]…she…she’s…” She lacked the energy to finish her thought. Link’s heart dropped with the mention of [Name]. He could only hope that Zant hadn’t hurt her, or worse, taken her to the Twilight Realm. But as for now, he had to get Midna to Princess Zelda.  
  
        Hours later, [Name] awoke in the grotto to the radiance of Lanayru. There was no sign of Zant, leaving [Name] oddly puzzled. She would’ve expected him to kidnap her. She couldn’t help but feel as though he would come again later. But until then, she would have to sort things out in her mind, about her lineage and her powers. She looked to Lanayru for guidance.  
  
        “Oh child chosen by the gods,” Lanayru hummed, “I, Lanayru, Light Spirit of this province, had given you the gift of water. Eldin gave you fire, Ordona earth, and Farore air. These are gifts to be cherished and used for good, the light of this world. You were chosen to build a bridge between the ever-conflicting light and darkness. You are a child of light, not of the dark magic of the Interlopers, despite the truth of your bloodline. We Light Spirits, in accordance to the gods’ will, bestowed upon you these elements – these gifts – to give you light, to counter the darkness that lies in your blood. Now go forth to Faron Woods. He whom you hold dear to your heart is waiting for you…You will need his power to find that which you seek.”  
  
        And so she went.


	14. Songs of the Sacred Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which [Name] and Link reunite at the Sacred Grove, and Link obtains the Master Sword.

The great wooden door creaked open. Zelda, sitting by her bed, stood to see her unexpected guests. The wolf with a blue earring came into her sight, carrying a limp Midna. Her being was devoid of color; she was fading as a shadow, a near powder white. The imp, with hardly an ounce of strength remaining, slipped off of the wolf’s back and fell to the floor. In a panic, the wolf Link crowded around his friend, sniffing her and nudging her with his wet nose.  
  
        Zelda came out from her hiding place, clad in a dark cloak against the chills of the dead night. Her delicate hands in their silken gloved sleeves took Midna’s weak ones. Midna, lying on her side, faced the tall windows that brought in thin rays of moonlight. Her breaths were shallow and wavering.  
  
        “Princess please,” the Twili imp managed to whisper, “tell Link how to remove this foul curse. You…you need him to save your world!”  
  
        Answering Midna’s request, Zelda held her right hand towards the beast, the Triforce glowing on the back of her hand. She gazed at his piercing blue eyes and spoke.  
  
        “What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power,” the princess said. “But just as there is light to balance darkness, there is benevolence to banish evil. Head to the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil’s bane, crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages; there you will find the Master Sword. It is a sacred blade that evil can never touch.”  
  
        Midna, with a strained voice, looked at Link and said, “Link…you can get to the woods…on your own…right?” Link’s feral eyes fell downcast. His ears twitched. Midna continued, “Princess…I have one last request.”  
  
        Zelda regarded Midna with earnest eyes.  
  
        “Can you tell him…where to find the Mirror of Twilight?”  
  
        The fair princess’s serene, blue eyes widened with shock but her gaze softened quickly thereafter in understanding.  
  
        “Midna…I believe I understand just who and what you are. Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead. These dark times are a result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty… Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you.” Zelda held Midna’s hand dearly. From Zelda’s core, a bright light dispersed throughout her body, transferring her power to Midna. Midna noticed herself regaining her former strength. She cried out in protest and ordered Link to stop the princess, but it was too late. The princess slowly let go of the imp’s now colored hand and faded into nothingness.  
  
        A moment of silence passed for the vanished princess.  
  
        With only one option left, Midna climbed onto Link’s back. “We go back, Link. Back to Faron Woods,” she said with determination and anger before teleporting themselves outside of Castle Town.  
  
        They took off right away, but a radiant light caught their attention from behind. Turning around, they looked to see gold and black barriers surrounding the castle in the shape of a diamond. The magic emitted through the walls was so powerful; one could hear a low hum from them. The two recognized the designs on the barrier to be of Twili origin, likely Zant’s doing…or worse, his _god_ ’s work.  
  
        Snarling, Link bared his teeth and quickly made his way to the woods.  
   
   
   
It was already the dawn of a new day. [Name] knew she had to catch up to Link. She knew he was somewhere in Faron Woods, or at least in the province. But traveling to Faron from Lanayru… That could take days. Even if she used all her strength to sprint there with the wind pushing her from behind, she would easily run out of energy before she got to the woods. After all, she was already worn down and exhausted from her encounter with Zant. Picturing his creepy face and breathy voice, she shuddered. There must be some way, she thought. Her eyes fell downcast as she leaned against a sturdy tree, her legs aching.  
  
        “If only Epona were here,” [Name] muttered. “But I don’t see any of that horseshoe-looking weed around here.” She sighed, remembering the time when Link picked the weed its patch and whistled a tune through it, and soon after, Epona came galloping to him. It was a simple and homely tune. [Name] fell in love with it when she first heard it.  
  
        She found herself humming the tune. Her voice crescendoed, her lips parting, allowing the wind to carry her song. Her voice travelled with the breeze. Unbeknownst to her, citizens from all over Hyrule could hear a faint, wordless melody in the air. It was as if the winds themselves were singing as they crossed the land.  
  
        From afar, [Name] could feel the low rumble of an animal coming towards her. In the distance, her eye caught a hold of white hair flowing in the gentle breeze. The animal’s gallop was becoming more evident to [Name]’s ears; she could hear each hoof clomping with each stride. A whinny cut through the silence in the air. [Name] smiled and leapt with joy, meeting the horse a quarter of the way.  
  
        “Epona!” she exclaimed, hugging the tame mare. She stroked her brown hide. “I need to find Link. Will you let me ride you?”  
  
        Epona’s head turned toward [Name] at her side, nuzzling the girl. She dragged one hoof against the dirt, leaving a mark. She waited for [Name] to get on.  
  
        “Thank you, Epona,” [Name] said, mounting the tall horse. She kissed the side of Epona’s soft neck. Kicking Epona’s side, [Name] was on her way to Faron Woods.  
  
        Passing through the large Hyrule Field, [Name] noticed the great barrier set around the Royal Castle, holding it and its princess captive. Gripping the reigns tighter, [Name] urged Epona to gallop faster.  
  
        By midafternoon, [Name] strode through the heart of Faron Woods and searched it thoroughly– that is, until Epona nearly ran over a monkey in the middle of the path.  
  
        “Woah!” [Name] jerked back the reigns, causing Epona to neigh and stand on her hind legs, coming to a sudden stop. The monkey below, with a flower behind its ear, shielded its face with its two arms. [Name] calmed Epona down and dismounted her.  
  
        [Name] approached the frightened monkey.  
  
        “Hey! You’re the same little one from when I was last here,” the girl noticed. The monkey uncovered her eyes and jumped in excitement.  
  
        [Name] pointed at herself. “You remember me?” she asked.  
  
        The chimp nodded fervently.  
  
        “Say,” [Name] said, “you wouldn’t happen to have seen a wolf in this area, have you?”  
  
        The monkey pointed to her right repeatedly. [Name] looked to where the chimp was pointing, but there was nothing there, save for extended tree branches, a few stone pillars, and a bottomless pit.  
   
        “Over there?” [Name] asked, pointing in the direction of what seemed to be nothing.  
   
        The monkey nodded and took off in that direction. [Name] followed suit, leaping from ledge to ledge. The monkey turned back after the first couple of stone ledges, and pointed in the general direction that [Name] had to go, seemingly afraid of what was around the corner.  
  
        “Ah, thank you,” [Name] said, waving to the monkey that was playing around with Epona’s flicking tail.  
   
        [Name] was on the last stone pillar. The next ledge she needed to reach was a thick, oversized tree branch across the pit. She made the mistake of looking down.  
   
        “Oh, Din, give me strength…” she prayed, paling at the sight of the foggy unknown beneath and the distance she had to travel to get to the tree branch. Just as she was about to take a leap of faith, the howl of a wolf echoed through the woods. It sounded like it came from nearby. An unfamiliar tune voiced through the emptiness in the solemn breeze.  
   
        She felt compelled to answer this tune that lifted her spirits. So she did. With her own voice, she echoed the melody back to the wolf somewhere on the other side of the path. It was as if light had entered her soul for a fraction of a second. [Name]’s voice was loud compared to the deafening silence of the surrounding area. She leaped across the pit and landed safely on the branch, with the help of her wind abilities.  
   
        Another howl was heard. It was the same tune, but a different wolf must have been howling because now there were two wolves howling together in harmony. The music was pleasant to her ears.  
   
        [Name] jumped to the next branch and used the winds to boost her jump to the ledge above. It was an entrance of sorts, and it led to a network of bridges powered by the wind, similar to the ones in the Forest Temple. Memories of her first meeting with Link came to mind. Crossing the bridges, [Name] went through a dark tunnel.  
   
        At the other end of the tunnel was lush greenery. Trees stood at the center, with their leaves allowing beautiful, thin rays of sunlight to touch the heavenly forest floor. There were leaves scattered across the scenery. It was a small area, walls all around. It was like the woods were hiding a treasure, untouched by man, preventing him to go further.  
   
        A tune whistled in the breeze. It reminded her of a lullaby, with its calm and soothing melody. [Name] joined the flowing breeze, singing along with the thin whistle in the wind. Her pure voice resounded from the walls of this grove – this Sacred Grove she had read about as a child. Suddenly, a howl from beside her joined in the chorus. [Name] stopped singing in surprise, looking down to her right to see the wolf with Midna sitting on his back. Midna grinned at [Name] and patted the beast.  
   
        “Link?” [Name] whispered, lowering herself to pet the wolf’s head.  
   
        The wolf nodded in response and licked the girl’s hand.  
   
        [Name] froze.  
  
        “Wait… If this is Link,” she thought. The memory of her saving this wolf in Hyrule Field came back in a burning hot flash:  
  
         _“He should be fine by now,” [Name] smiled, cupping the wolf’s soft face in the palms of her hands and touching noses with him. “Just be careful, okay? Promise me you won’t get hurt again.” The grey wolf licked his savior’s cheek, bidding her farewell and thanking her for all she had done for him._  
  
        [Name]’s face flushed instantly. She turned away from the curious wolf – no, Link – beside her.  
  
        “What was I thinking?!” her mind screamed. “I touched noses with him! He licked my cheek and he licked my hand! Isn’t that kind of like…like… _kissing_? Oh, Hylia!” She covered her scarlet face with the palms of her hands in shame.  
  
        Link looked up at Midna, wondering what was wrong. Midna just giggled and smirked at him, knowing what was oh so very _right_.  
  
        The sound of a lantern swinging grabbed [Name]’s attention. She looked to the center of the enclosed area. Link narrowed his eyes. There stood a little boyish creature in earthly colors and a hat of red straw. His face was peculiar; he had big yellow and red eyes and a grin the shape of a crescent moon plastered on his face. In one hand he held out a blue lantern. In the other was a trumpet of sorts.  
  
        “A Skull Kid,” [Name] muttered.  
  
        “Hee hee~!” Skull Kid giggled in a childlike manner. “Your voice is pretty. I like it! Even though you’re an … adult …”  
  
        “Uh, thank you,” [Name] said. She knew her being there would cause trouble, since Skull Kids hate adults. So maybe…  
  
        “Won’t you play with me?” Skull Kid jumped around.  
  
        That’s it! Be childlike, like Skull Kid!  
  
        “Sure!” [Name] said overzealously. “I want to play!!!” Her expression resembled that of a child who is about to be given a whole jar of candy. To be honest, it scared Link a bit, this sudden change. Even Midna was perplexed by it.  
  
        “But you’re going to have to sing~ Tee hee! You can’t stop singing!” It looked like Skull Kid’s evil grin got even wider. “Catch me if you can!” He laughed.  
           
        Link snarled at Skull Kid’s antics, especially when Skull Kid’s puppet “friends” came to attack him and [Name]. They split up the work, with [Name] fighting off the puppets and Link following Skull Kid. Following the rules, [Name] did her best to continue singing. Skull Kid became more excited when [Name] started singing the upbeat tune that he played on his trumpet at times. It was a song he learned from his friend. The tune evoked feelings of a happy, playful, green forest.  
   
        [Name] didn’t stop smiling in her attempt to keep up the act of being a child. In fact, despite all the puppets that she had to set on fire, this place made her feel calm and serene. There were little streams and waterfalls adding to the aesthetic. She couldn’t help but feel that Skull Kid was leading them to the heart of the Sacred Grove; each time Link found him, Skull Kid would unlock more pathways that led deeper within the grove.  
   
        “Louder! I can’t hear you!” Skull Kid shouted whenever [Name]’s voice faltered. Her throat was starting to sting.  
   
        Eventually, Link was able to tackle Skull Kid enough times to complete his little “game.”  
   
        At the end, he said, “Let’s play again next time! Hee hee~!” and he vanished.  
   
        [Name]’s sickeningly cheerful face fell almost immediately, going back to her usual frown. She bent down, resting her hands on her knees, allowing herself to catch her breath. Link trotted over to the fatigued girl and sat in front of her. Looking up, [Name]’s eyes met with the cocked head of her wolf companion.  
   
        Seeming to understand what he was trying to convey, [Name] said, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just … give me a second.”  
   
        Link, noticing a flock of birds flying across the orange sky, started pushing [Name] from behind, nudging her to start walking towards the opened stone arch.  
   
        “Hey,” [Name] warned. “Stop being so impatient.”  
   
        Link huffed. His face then lit up with an idea after a second of thought. He knew he was being cruel by doing this, but he figured there would be no other way to get [Name] to go on before the sun set. Playfully wagging his tail, he got into a crouching position, ready to pounce on his target.  
   
        Before [Name] knew it, she was knocked over.  
   
        “Why you…!” she hissed, leaning on her forearms. If looks could kill, Link would have died a million times over. [Name] looked up to see her wolf running away towards the arch leading to the heart of the grove. And in his mouth was her gourd. Mouth agape, [Name]’s gaze hardened. She took off in a flash, the wind lengthening her strides and speed.  
   
        “Link, get back here, you little punk!” she called out through grit teeth.  
   
        The wolf turned around to smirk at the girl, but instead, his eyes were about to pop out at the sight of how fast she was catching up to him with a furious look. He tried sprinting, but it was too late. A wall from the earth popped up in front of him, and he slammed right into [Name]’s trap. Head spinning and throbbing from the collision, Link lay down, whimpering and covering his head and eyes with his paws.  
   
        [Name] picked up the gourd on the ground beside the poor wolf, and she reattached it to the thin belt on her hip. She sent the wall back beneath the earth.  
   
        Smirking, she snorted, “That’s what you get for getting me dirty.” She brushed the dirt off of her dress and grimaced at the grass stains on her skirt.  
   
        Link took this opportunity to tackle [Name] to the ground.  
   
        “Ack!” She let out, landing on her back. Pinning her down was Link, and although her eyes saw a wolf on top of her, she couldn’t help but imagine Link’s human self. A blush was creeping on her face and [Name] was silent. Realizing the awkward position he had put them in, Link blinked a couple times and leapt off of her.  
   
        [Name] got up, brushing herself off and clearing her throat awkwardly, looking anywhere but Link. She felt the coolness of polished stone beneath her and realized that she was sitting on a large square icon of the Triforce surrounded by a circle of white stone. Link noticed the same thing, and they both looked straight at the two stone giants guarding the door bearing the crest of Hyrule between them. The place they were in looked like the ruins of a great temple. Some of the walls and pillars were still standing, while others were broken and covered in moss and vines.  
   
        Link sat at the center of the Triforce and howled the same lullaby that they sang together at the entrance of the Sacred Grove. In reaction to the song, the floor rumbled and the two giants came to life, their eyes gleaming with light and their bodies brimming with illuminated patterns. They both held up their staves.  
   
        “We are guardians of this sacred land,” they spoke in booming voices. “We bow before you, chosen hero of the gods. Go now to the sacred place. We yield passage to the Sacred Grove.” They hit the ends of their staves on the ground. The sealed door opened to reveal a stairway to an even greener and more peaceful area. The giants returned to their slumber.  
   
        Without hesitating, Link passed through the doorway and went up the stairs. He stopped midway when he didn’t hear anyone following. He turned back to see [Name] standing before the doorway, still on the other side. Link barked.  
   
        [Name] looked at Link with sadness in her eyes.  
   
        “I can’t go,” she said.  
   
        Link went down the stairs.  
   
        “I’ll wait here. You go on ahead.” The corners of her mouth turned up in an attempted smile.  
   
        The wolf shook his head and huffed.  
   
        “She can’t go in, Link. Let’s just go. You can meet up with her later,” said Midna, patting his back. But Link refused to move ahead. Instead, he stubbornly went behind [Name] and started pushing her towards the doorway.  
   
        “Stop, Link!” [Name] exclaimed, begging him to go on without her. With all her might, she tried to push back against him. But he turned out to be stronger than she was. He succeeded in pushing her forward, her hand going towards the entrance.  
   
        As soon as her hand fell beneath the tunnel, the entrance to the stairs, a shock of light zapped her hand, the surge of power going through her body. She let out a wince and instinctively pulled her hand away, caressing it with her other hand. Link stared in confusion. Midna looked to the side.  
   
        “You see?” [Name] looked at the palm her hand, which now had blotches of black. “I can’t go in. This place is sacred, blessed by the gods and spirits of all that is good. I’ve read that it is home to the Master Sword, which no evil can ever touch. The Sacred Grove rejected me entirely. It has blighted me.” She looked at him. “So go already. Don’t keep me waiting.”  
   
        [Name] prodded him on. Soon after, the wolf ventured up the stairs, but not without licking her wounded palm.  
   
        There it was: the holy Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane. It rested upon a pedestal, surrounded by pure ivory rays of light shining upon it in all its glory. When Link approached the sword, it glowed, emitting a blinding light and a powerful gust. Midna was knocked off of the back of her steed. Link, though blown back a few feet, stood his ground and resisted the force trying to drive him and Midna away. Growling, Link let out a sharp snarl towards the Master Sword. His dark being began to exude light from within. He howled in pain as the light shattered his coat of darkness. All of that darkness reverted to the original shard form of the ancient magic Zant used against Link, and it fell into the hands of Midna, its orange patterns different from her teal ones.  
   
        In front of the previously dormant sword stood Link, in full flesh and green. Placing both hands on the royal purple hilt of the Master Sword, he slowly withdrew the sacred weapon and held it up skyward, towards the heavens. The light and mist from the area dissipated. The sword accepted Link as its master.  
   
        Link swung it around a few times before sheathing his new blade. Eager to see [Name] again, Link made a brisk exit to where she was waiting for him. He saw her in the distance, her slim back facing him. Her attention seemed to be on her hand – the one poisoned with blight.  
   
        “Why? Why won’t it go away?!” he heard her softly whine. The distress in her voice sent a pang through Link’s heart. Getting closer, he could hear her sniffles and pouts of frustration. He saw her hand encased in water. He figured she must’ve been trying to heal her hand the entire time he was away. And from the way she was acting, he guessed nothing was working.  
   
        Hearing footsteps approach from behind, [Name] stopped everything she was doing and froze for a moment before turning around. Her panic-ridden eyes became full of relief at the sight of an all too familiar man in green before her. She stifled a grin.  
   
        “It’s about time you showed your face,” she said, failing in her attempt to hide her joy.  
   
        “Yeah…it is,” Link said. His face remained serious yet full of concern. He walked closer to [Name] until he got within arms reach.  
   
        [Name] stared at him, confused. The man in front of her was not smiling, a rare sight when it was just the two of them. Instead, he was frowning. In that moment, [Name] decided that a frown did not suit Link’s handsome face.  
   
        “Your hand,” he suddenly said, eyes glued to the floor.  
   
        [Name] hid her hand behind her back.  
   
        “Let me see your hand.” Link’s voice was stern and full of authority.  
   
        [Name] held up her left hand, avoiding his gaze.  
   
        He sighed, “The other one, dummy. The one behind your back.”  
   
        “It’s fine.”  
   
        “Let me see it.” Link was dead serious; [Name]’s heart dropped in slight fear.  
   
        She brought out her right hand from behind her back. Link gingerly lifted her hand. His eyebrows furrowed, a crease now evident upon his brow.  
   
         “You call this _fine_?” he muttered. [Name] looked away. Link’s eyebrow twitched. The blight affected a few of her slender fingertips and the palm of her pale hand, marking her with its darkness; the discoloration was off-putting, its blackening effect leaving the sensation of decay. His fingers traced her cursed skin. It was cold and almost dead, and [Name]’s hand muscles would barely move.  
   
        “This is all my fault. I’m sorry,” Link said, filled with self-loathing.  
   
        “It’s not your fault,” [Name] pleaded. “It was my own mistake. When you had already passed the threshold, I had already felt that I might not be able to go in. But for curiosity’s sake, I put my hand there. And then this happened. The second time didn’t affect it nearly as much.”  
   
        “You’re lying,” Link accused.  
   
        “No, I’m – ”  
   
        “Yes, you are! You know it was because of me.”  
  
        [Name] fell silent, accepting his words of truth. She then said, trying to lighten up his mood, “I just need some fresh spring water. It’ll be better. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”  
   
        Before Link could say anything, a voice cut in from the side.  
   
        “I hate to bother you two lovebirds, but what should we do with this?” Midna held out the shard of ancient magic that was taken out of Link’s soul.  
  
        “Get rid of it,” said Link, wanting to drop the subject.  
  
        “No, wait!” [Name] called out to Midna. “That made him into a wolf right? Well, you could hold on to it, Midna, and use it to turn him into a wolf if he wants. Now he can transform between being human and a wolf.”  
  
        Midna stroked her chin. “Hmmm… I like that idea! All right, then that’s that.” [Name] watched as Midna became Link’s shadow, disappearing.  
  
        Link sighed. He had to admit that it was a good idea, but if he were in his wolf form, then how would [Name] keep up? And wouldn’t it be weird for her to be seen with a wolf?  
  
        “Link,” [Name]’s sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts. “We need to talk. I have so many questions, since…well, you and Midna…we met that one time in the twilight infested area.”  
  
        Link held her hand tighter and started walking.  
  
        “Come on,” he said, “we can talk at my place.”  
  
        “Your place?” [Name] stared at their hands, hoping that her palm wasn’t too sweaty.  
  
        Link smiled. “My village. There are some people I’d like you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs sung were (in order of appearance):  
> \- Epona's Song  
> \- Prelude of Light  
> \- Zelda's Lullaby  
> \- Saria's Song
> 
> These songs were featured in Ocarina of Time.


	15. A Promise to a True Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to meet Link's "family" in Ordon, and she gets a special visit from the one and only Hero of Time. A truly tragic character.

Ordon Village: quaint, homely, peaceful… That was what [Name] thought of when she first set foot in Link’s hometown. They had exited Faron Woods with Epona and passed a spring – Ordon Spring, according to Link. [Name] made a mental note to go visit the spring during her short stay in Ordon; it looked like a humble spring, enclosed by a wooden gate with flowers everywhere.  
  
        “Looks like they fixed the gate,” she remembered Link say as they passed by.  
   
        Just past the spring was a rather good-sized tree house fit for one or two people. It was literally a hut-like house built in the middle of a gigantic, moss-ridden tree trunk, with the rest of the tree growing with the house in mind. The great tree seemed to be at least one hundred years old, giving off an odd sense of nostalgia. Link introduced it as his home, located right outside the village, and said he would give her a tour of it later.  
   
        And then they entered Ordon Village. Bigger versions and more elaborate variations of that hut-like home style were scattered around the village. Based on the number of houses, there were only a handful of villagers. A calm, wide river ran through the greenery of the town. Hawks flew overhead in the pastel sky. [Name] took in the beautiful sight, a stray tear gliding down the side of her cheek.  
   
        Link turned to see [Name]’s reaction to the gorgeous place he grew up in. He smirked with pride, expecting to see bright eyes full of wonder and a genuine smile. But instead he saw tears flowing from unblinking eyes. This sent Link into a state of panic and shock; he felt like someone slapped him in the face. His head whipped from looking at her to looking at the village, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
   
        “H-Hey, [Name], what’s wrong?” he finally asked. “I thought you’d like it…”  
   
        “I do,” [Name] responded softly. Her attention turned to the concerned blonde holding her hand.  
   
        “Then why are you crying?” He gently wiped a fresh tear away.  
   
        “Because it’s absolutely beautiful,” she said, smiling and clearing any tear marks. “I can’t describe it well, but…it feels like I belong here…like I can finally say ‘I’m home.’ Does that make any sense?”  
   
        “Yeah,” he whispered, “it does.” He gave her hand a light squeeze. “All the kids are at Kakariko, so all that’s left are adults here. I hope you don’t mind.”  
   
        [Name] shook her head. “No, I don’t mind…that much…”  
   
        “Don’t worry, you’ll like them, and they’ll definitely like you. I really want to introduce you to the entire village!” Link grinned a rather stupid grin, in the eyes of [Name]. But if it made him so happy, she would at least try and be friendly with these strangers. His stupid grin was contagious.  
   
        The excited Hylian pulled his partner-in-crime along to the front of a nearby shop. [Name] read the sign in front: Sera’s Sundries. She put her hood on, ready to go in.  
   
        “You won’t be needing that.” [Name] felt a hand tug back her hood, revealing her ivory hair.  
   
        “But!” [Name] stressed.  
   
        “Nope! No hiding!” Link teased. “Trust me, they will like you.”  
   
        The girl grew worried, her brow wrinkling. Her gaze fell to the dirt beneath their feet.  
   
        “Hey, look at me,” Link said in a serious yet tender voice, tilting her chin up so he could stare into her dark eyes. “They’re not like those awful people in Castle Town. These are the people who practically raised me. I didn’t turn out so bad, did I?”  
   
        “Well, I don’t know about that,” [Name]’s sarcastic teasing seeped through her words, earning a pout from Link. With a deep breath, [Name] entered the building with Link.  
   
        At the sound of a customer, a heavy-set woman’s head perked up at the counter. She froze, her fingers hovering above the cat she was until recently stroking. The shelves behind her were fully stocked. It seemed that the woman hadn’t had any customers for a while. Her eyes screamed surprise and she smiled gleefully.  
   
        “Well if it isn’t Link!” she exclaimed, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.  
   
        “Long time no see, Sera,” he acknowledged, giving a curt nod. The two made their way to the counter.  
   
        “And who’s this?” The woman named Sera gestured to [Name]. “Your girlfriend?” Her eyes smiled, focusing on the children’s locked hands.  
  
        Sera had the pleasure of seeing both adolescents turn red like tomatoes. They quickly released their hands. Both were so comfortable with the other’s touch that they forgot that they were even holding hands to begin with.  
   
        “Um, Sera, this is my … friend,” Link managed to say.  
   
        “I’m [Name],” [Name] greeted. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sera.”  
   
        “Oh, please, no need to be so formal. Just Sera is fine,” the woman hummed.  
   
        “Sera is Beth’s mother,” Link said to [Name], whose face lit up in surprise.  
   
        “You’ve met my daughter?” Sera asked, extremely interested to know what [Name] thought of her.  
  
        "Yes, in Kakariko,” [Name] said nervously.  
   
        “Good, good. It’s nice to know you two have been looking after her. I can officially rest easy. Though, I do hope Beth has been treating you well, [Name]. After all, you have such great skin!” Sera resumed petting her feline friend on the counter.  
             
        “O-Oh, um, thank you. Yes, she’s a very nice girl.” [Name] fidgeted.  
   
        Sera winked at Link. “She’s a keeper. Don’t you lose sight of her, mister!” She chuckled. Link turned beet red all over again. “My husband is in his usual spot if you’re looking for him. Probably being useless and talking to birds again…”  
   
        She was right. Her husband, Hanch, was standing atop a wide pillar with grass near the shop. A hawk was perched on his forearm. Link shouted a hello from below, and Hanch merely waved in return.  
   
        From across the river, a well-built man looked up from his work in a pumpkin patch. He waved excitedly and signaled for them to come over. Link led the way over an arched, wooden bridge. [Name] caught a glimpse of fish swimming in the clear water.  
   
        “Link!” The man greeted. The closer they got, the more [Name] could distinguish the features of this adult. He had an upturned nose and a rough face, probably from working outside so much.  
   
        “Jaggle, it’s nice to see you again,” said Link.  
   
        The man called Jaggle stared straight at [Name] and blinked a few times. [Name] nervously smiled under his intense gaze.  
   
        “Oh, Jaggle, this is [Name]. [Name], this is Jaggle. Talo and Malo’s father.” Link cleared things up.  
   
        “Erm…how do you do?” [Name] squeaked. Now that Link mentioned it, Jaggle’s hair was pretty much identical to Talo’s.  
   
        Jaggle remained silent in concentration, his face completely serious and suspicious – a stark contrast to his demeanor a couple minutes ago. After a few awkward moments, [Name] felt a hard hand slap down on her shoulder in a formidable grip. She looked up to see him grinning.  
   
        “Welcome! Welcome!” He laughed. Jaggle winked at Link. “Boy, why didn’t you tell me earlier you had such a cute girlfriend?” [Name] was about ready to faint.  
   
        “No, no, she’s not - ”  
   
        “Pergie would love to see the two of you. Ah, Pergie’s my wife, you see,” Jaggle said, guiding [Name] towards his tall home. There was a watermill on the side of the house. Link followed from behind. “Ever since the children were taken, my wife’s been a bit down.”  
   
        Jaggle opened the door and let the kids in. There was a strong-looking woman sitting at the table near the fireplace. There were pumpkins everywhere. The woman, noticing guests, wiped her tear-stained face with a cloth.  
   
        “Jaggle, you didn’t tell me we were having visitors,” she said, putting on the best smile she could. But [Name] could see that it was laced with grief.  
   
        “Well it’s just Link and his girlfriend,” her husband responded nonchalantly.  
   
        “Girlfriend?” Pergie’s eyes lit up.  
   
        Before anyone could interject, Jaggle confirmed with a loud yes. Pergie pulled out another chair at the table.  
   
        “Come, sit! What’s your name?” She waited eagerly for the girl.  
   
        [Name] took a seat, as told. “[Name].”  
   
        “I’m Pergie. Very nice to meet you!” she said. “Link! Why didn’t you bring her home sooner?”  
   
        [Name] couldn’t help but chuckle at Link’s tongue-tied reaction. If it made this woman happier, [Name] didn’t mind playing the girlfriend. “We were just with the children in Kakariko. Talo and Malo are both good kids. I could tell they were brought up well.”  
   
        This made Pergie beam with a melancholic pride. “Well, those boys were always getting into trouble. So it’s good to hear that they’re behaving.” She seemed to be transfixed by [Name]’s hair. “Your hair is very…unique.”  
   
        [Name] felt embarrassed and looked at her fumbling fingers in her lap.  
   
        “It reminds me of the moon in the dead of night.” Pergie smiled and turned to Link. “You better take good care of this girl, you hear?”  
   
        “Uh, y-yeah,” Link stuttered.  
   
        They then left Pergie and Jaggle’s house. Link wanted [Name] to meet the mayor. The mayor’s home was rather large compared to the other residences. But similar to the other buildings, there were goat horns everywhere as a motif. In front of the house, a large bald man with a blond mustache was talking to a pregnant woman with short blonde hair. The man was the first to notice a boy clad in green.  
   
        “Link!” The man said in the midst of his conversation. The woman looked in the same direction as the man and smiled. [Name] swore she had seen the woman’s sad yet compassionate blue eyes before.  
   
        “Mayor Bo, Uli,” Link nodded, “I hope I didn’t interrupt something important.”  
   
        “No, not at all. We were just talking about the children,” the woman Uli said, her voice soft as silk.  
   
        “Who is this, Link?” Mayor Bo studied [Name] carefully.  
   
        “[Name]. She’s a friend,” the boy replied.  
   
        “Hmm. So, Link, how’s my Ilia? I received a message from Renado that her memory seems to be ailing.” Bo looked concerned.  
   
        “She’s getting better. I think some parts of her memory might be coming back thanks to Renado.”  
             
        “Good, good,” Bo muttered. “Well the sooner she gets her memory back, the sooner you two can be together again, isn’t that right?” He laughed.  
   
        “Yeah.” Link awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Mayor Bo continued to keep a watchful eye on [Name]. She could feel his judgmental gaze on her as she focused on looking at the grains of dirt on the ground. In the background, [Name] could hear Uli telling Link that her husband is at Castle Town. Afraid of Bo’s suspicions, [Name] stayed quiet. He was confident that Bo had heard the rumors about her from around Castle Town. And she wasn’t surprised in the least. In fact, it made her want to shift her foot and send the man flying with a jab from the earth. But she restrained herself, not wanting to fulfill his poor expectations.  
   
        It was then that they finally left the mayor and the woman to their previous conversation. [Name] found herself at the foot of the great tree outside of the village. Having to climb the rather long ladder, [Name] grumbled. Link, already at the door of his house, sniggered at her attitude.  
   
        The first thing [Name] noticed were all the framed photos in his rather lonely abode. It just showed how much he loved his village and its people; pictures of the kids were everywhere, and he had a few of Epona. But none of himself.  
   
        “Do you have a picto box?” she asked, turning to Link, who was preparing a pumpkin spice tea.  
   
        “I used to,” he said, focused on pouring the tea into two mugs. “Rusl gave it to me as a present from Castle Town. He goes there often on business stuff. Oh right, Rusl is Uli’s husband. He’s practically like a father to me.” He set the tea on the small, round wooden table. “One day, the kids were fighting over it, and they dropped it, and it broke.”  
   
        “That’s too bad… You have so many pictures of everyone,” [Name] noticed. “But there isn’t one of Ilia. Did it break before you could take one of her?”  
   
        Link took a seat. He chuckled through the nostalgia. “No, I took at least a dozen of her. Candid ones. But I tossed them all out.”  
   
        “Why?” [Name] sat across from him and warmed her hands with the hot mug.  
   
        Link shrugged. “Because I thought that no picture could capture how pretty she is.”  
   
        “So you like her?” [Name] tried to sound uninterested. But the feeling of dread naturally came.  
   
        “Used to!” Link said this a little too forcefully and too quickly. He noticed [Name]’s surprise at his sudden movement towards her. He calmed himself down and returned to his relaxed position. “I used to like her like that,” he lowered his voice, “but that was when we were kids. She’s just a friend now. I don’t even think she ever liked me in that way.”  
   
        [Name] hummed.  
   
        “So don’t worry. I’m all yours,” Link grinned.  
   
        “I am about to dump this all over you,” [Name] glared, picking up the mug of scorching hot tea.  
   
        Link laughed aloud, “Gods, that’s what I love about you!” He took a sip of his tea and cursed, mumbling something about his tongue being burned. He didn’t notice [Name]’s unnaturally red face.  
   
        “So,” she started, changing the subject as fast as she could, “does Midna hold all of your stuff? I mean, for a while I was confused because it’s like you randomly get these boots and arrows and bombs, and it was like they came out of nowhere.”  
   
        “Yup!” Link beamed with pride. Midna came out of his shadow and floated away from the table. She held her hand out to the side, palm down; and one by one, Link’s belongings fell out from her shadowy vortex: iron boots, a bag of bombs, water bombs, a quill, loose arrows, a bow, a clawshot, a wooden shield, the Zora armor, letters delivered from the traveling postman, an Ordon sword, lots and lots of empty bottles, a bottle with a fairy, a bottle with some red potion-y goop, a fishing rod, a gigantic wallet filled with rupees, a slingshot, a lantern, a boomerang, an Ordon shield, random seeds, loads of maps and compasses and keys, and souls of dead Poes. All the while, her face was not amused.  
   
        “Do you see all this junk I have to lug around?” Midna droned. All of the items and equipment were swallowed into the shadow again. She went up to Link and leaned on his shoulder.  
   
        “I need to find the Mirror of Twilight. You’ll help me with that, won’t you? After all, I’m holding all of your things,” she said.  
   
        “Yeah, yeah,” Link waved her off. “We’ll go look for it.”  
   
        [Name] voiced in, “I think I remember reading something about that. But I don’t know where it is…just the concept and the history. It’s the gateway to the Twilight Realm from our world. Midna, do you know how Zant is able to cross over into this world? It doesn’t seem like he uses the mirror.”  
   
        “It’s most likely the work of his _god_ ,” the imp guessed.  
   
        “You sure know a lot, [Name],” Link noted.  
   
        “Well, growing up locked in a house, surrounded by books…what else was there to do?” she shrugged, sipping her cooling tea. “Besides, my mother forced me to read those history books on the Dark Interlopers.”  
   
        “Care to shed some light?” Link gestured for her to continue.  
   
        “Sure,” [Name] said. “The Dark Interlopers caused a schism within Hyrule. They desired control over the Sacred Realm, causing a war within Hyrule, and consequently were forced into the Twilight Realm. They possessed this ancient magic, like the one Zant used against you…that shard. It’s pure evil and darkness. It’s a corrupted and powerful magic. From what I’ve read, it seems like their magic can come in different forms. For example, there’s the typical ancient magic that Zant is using. Then there’s also the Fused Shadow, which possesses a great deal of dark magic. And according to some sources, they used to use a mask for hexing rituals; that mask on its own had dark powers and easily corrupted the minds of those wearing it, making them do evil with no remorse.  
   
        “My mother…the magic she had, I never physically saw anything. But looking back on it, she had this way with other people, like she enchanted them…mainly men. They would always do whatever she said, and they had this crazed look in their eyes. It was like she was a puppet master.” [Name] gripped her mug, squeezing it in her grasp.  
   
        Midna recalled, “You know, there was this prophecy – ”  
   
        “LINK!” a voice called from outside.  
   
        Said boy got up and ran to the door, peering outside. “It’s Fado,” he said. [Name] looked at him quizzically. “The guy I work with on the ranch.” He swung open the door and called out to Fado, who explained why he was there.  
   
        Midna sank back into Link’s shadow.  
   
        Link turned to [Name]. “I’ll be back in a bit. Fado wants me to help him herd the goats. Afterwards, Midna and I will go to Castle Town for some clues about the mirror. You’re welcome to come, if you’d like. I’d actually…really like it if you came.” And with that, he left, taking Epona with him.  
   
        [Name] was left alone with her thoughts. She continued to sip her drink. Eyes falling on Link’s unfinished tea, she took his mug and held it in her hands, trying to heat it up. It was then that she noticed that there wasn’t any heat emitting from her right hand. She sighed, putting down the mug. She decided to take her mind off of things and look around Link’s house.  
   
        There was a ladder that led down into the basement from the other room. Curious, [Name] looked down into the hole. It was completely dark; no traces of light anywhere. She could only see the bottom of the ladder touching a wooden, paneled floor. Figuring she had nothing else to do until Link came back (which she guessed would take more than just a few minutes), [Name] stepped down the ladder slowly. She landed with a light thud. Fueling fire in her left hand, [Name] took a look at her surroundings.  
   
        Nothing. There was absolutely nothing there she could see.  
   
        But she did feel the presence of someone watching her from behind in this dark place. A weight was placed on her shoulder. Her fire went out.  
   
        “Do not be afraid, young one,” a strong voice whispered in her ear.  
   
        [Name] quickly turned around, ready to fight. But she staggered as soon as she saw what was before her eyes.  
   
        It was the skeleton of a taller man, draped in torn, golden armor. [Name] guessed that this was a dead soldier. Where his right eye should have been was a red light. The other eye was missing. He had no nose, for skeletons don’t have any. She felt no less than intimidated by his intense gaze and the rusting blade he held in his left hand and the mossy shield in his right.  
   
        “Were you expecting an enemy?” he spoke. When [Name] didn’t answer, he said, “Fear not. I am no enemy. Only a spirit who has not slept for nearly one hundred years.”  
   
        [Name] hissed, “What do you want with me?”  
   
        “I merely wish to talk,” he said. “You are indeed quite special. You heard my howl near the Sacred Grove. Not just anyone can hear me. You know the songs of my time – the songs that have long since been lost.”  
   
        [Name] recalled the events at the Sacred Grove, the tunes she heard, the howls echoing in her mind.  
   
        “I see you are well acquainted with my descendent.”  
   
        “The Hero of Time…” [Name] gasped. She wondered if she was dreaming.  
   
        “So you do know of me? I am the Hero’s Shade,” he said. “You know of our history, more so than any of today’s common folk. You are knowledgeable. I have been teaching my child the techniques of the sword, lost along my line. He carries the same courage as I. He is destined to save this world from evil, as I had failed to do in my time. You know our history. You know that I caused destruction for this land and for its people. I was never truly remembered as a hero in the time that I returned to. Though I ended a war in one time, I started one in my own that led to what you see now.”  
   
        “Sir, why are you telling me all this?” she asked innocently.  
   
        “There have been many prophecies in our beloved Hyrule, land of Hylia. In my time, I dedicated my life to aid my future descendent that would right my wrongs and vanquish Ganondorf for all eternity, fulfilling the prophecy. And I will not rest until I see and take pride in my descendant’s success. I had made the necessary preparations in my lifetime for his. I foresaw his meeting with Faron, the locations he would travel to, his transformation into a beast… But the one thing I did not foresee is you.”  
   
        “I-Is that good or bad?” [Name] looked away from his piercing gaze.  
   
        “Only the gods know,” he answered.  
   
        “What do you mean?” Her interest was piqued.  
   
        “I did not foresee his meeting with you, his relationship with you. I do not know if you are of help or a hindrance. We cannot stop whatever Fate has in mind. There is a prophecy about you, interloper, and there is one of him, the Hero of Twilight. Nowhere in those prophecies are they intertwined or related. The Hero of Twilight will go on to defeat evil and restore peace to both this world and the Twilight Realm. And you, oh fated vessel of blight, shall suffer the sins of your exiled tribe, and your destiny shall drive you to the destruction of these worlds…lest your heart remains true. They contradict one another. I urge you to find your prophecy and understand it well.”  
   
        “I already had a feeling I would live a short life…I feel it now more than ever,” said [Name]. “Even if I find my prophecy, it’s already bound to happen. There would be nothing I could do to change it.”  
   
        “That is correct. However,” the hero spoke, “only then will you know if you should distance yourself from the Hero of Twilight. You could be a danger to him. Yet you have saved him countless times. You care about him, yes? All I ask of you is to protect him no matter what the circumstance is. Can you do that?”  
   
        [Name] furrowed her brows in understanding. “Yes, I will protect him…even if it costs me my life.”  
   
        “You are a brave and noble young girl. You seek change, yet you cannot deny your bloodline. Your fate is truly tragic. You and I are very similar. May the gods guide you into the light, for you are already falling victim to the darkness.”  
   
        [Name]’s vision blurred. The only thing that remained constant in her eyes was the bright red sharp gaze of the Hero’s Shade, piercing her mind’s eye. She felt the weight lift off from her shoulders. And she saw nothing but a black world.


	16. Of Power, Prophecy, and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] summons forth her true awakened power that stems from the ancient magic of the Dark Interlopers. She receives part of a prophecy, a gift from what seems to be her father. And the gap closes between Link and [Name].

[Name] awoke to the distant shouts that beckoned her. She was sprawled out on the floorboards of the basement at the foot of the ladder. She comforted her aching head as she got on her feet. The last thing she remembered was her promise with the Hero’s Shade.  
   
        “[NAME]!!!!” someone screamed from outside.  
   
        [Name]’s consciousness shot open. With haste, made her way to the door and opened it. Down below, Jaggle was shouting for her. [Name], seeing his wide, distressed eyes and how out of breath he was, leaped down from the house’s ledge.  
   
        “Are you alright?” [Name] was concerned over how tired and stressed the man seemed.  
   
        “I-It’s Link,” he said in between sharp breaths, “H-He’s…in trouble!”  
  
        [Name]’s eyes burned bright, the red specks spilling over and growing like blood. She was worked up in a panic, a mix of anger twisted in.  
   
        “Where?” she demanded.  
   
        Jaggle, shell-shocked from her change in demeanor, stuttered, “N-Near the ranch! He was callin’ for ya, so I came to get you.”  
   
        [Name] took off without another word, the winds giving her fleet foot. In the background, she heard Jaggle call after her, “Fado says the goats are running wild!”  
   
        Jaggle stared at her amazing speed. “Demon…” he uttered.  
   
        [Name] raced through the village like lightning. She ignored the questioning looks from Sera and Hanch. She stampeded past any cucco in her path. Her right hand stung with blight, but her focus remained. Her eyes shown crimson, calling forth all the powerful magic left within her.  
   
        Up ahead, she saw a huge Ordon goat rampage towards town – towards Uli who came to aid Link who was cringing on the dirt floor. Epona was limping to the side. The purple goat was strong and heavy, its O-shaped horns ready to bash through anything and anyone in its way.  
   
        [Name] started to lose control of her own actions. She was fighting against the temptation of killing the animal. She knew her right hand would do her no good, so she was forced to rely on her left hand and both of her feet. Ordona gave her the earth, and that’s what she was going to use.  
   
        Mayor Bo stood in front of Link and Uli and assumed his sumo position in an effort to stop the goat. [Name] moved a yard in front of Bo and rooted herself in position. Bo stood confused and told her to get out of the way. But [Name] didn’t budge. In fact, she was so rooted that her feet buried themselves in the ground.  
   
        [Name] covered herself in rocks, using the same technique she used against the Gorons on Death Mountain. At the right moment, just as the goat was about to collide with [Name], she grabbed onto both horns with her rock arms and hands, sliding back from the power of the goat. She pushed against the goat’s will, but it wouldn’t give up. The goat shook its head side to side in an effort to get rid of [Name]. Her right hand stiffened from the blight and let go, the right side of her body left with crumbling rocks. [Name], knowing the goat would get past her, created a wall of earth behind her in order to protect Link and the others. The goat used this to its advantage and shook [Name] even harder, sending her flying. The side of her body hit the trunk of a nearby tree.  
          
        The wall still stood, but the goat was intent on breaking it down. Another goat came charging from the ranch. Uli and Bo were not aware of what was happening on the other side of the wall; they were stunned and shocked at the phenomenon [Name] was creating. They couldn’t see her at all.  
   
        At this point, [Name] lost complete control of herself. Her body was emanating a smoky, black aura. A drop of blood ran down from her right eye. A surge of great power overwhelmed her entire being. She had never felt such power, such strength, in her life. She felt like she could transcend the natural elements and move on to something even greater that would give her control of another being entirely…  
   
        She raised both hands, each in the direction of a goat. A tingling sensation worked its way from her fingertips to every inch of her skin, sending it crawling. More blood spilled from her eyes. The goats had halted in place, frozen. [Name]’s neck twitched. She moved her arms and fingers as much as she could, the blight hardly affecting her at all. The goats moved with her every gesture. She could feel her fingers fishing in their veins. A disgusting squishing sound in the goats resulted from the unnatural and stiff positions they were moving in. She had them march back to the ranch, every one of their limbs twitching – every vein popped out. She even had the winds shut the gate to the ranch.  
   
        “I bet you can even do that to humans if you so desired,” a breathy voice caressed her ear. [Name] simpered, feeling invincible. With this newfound power, she could conquer anyone!  
   
        “[Name]!” A voice from the other side of the wall came through. “Are you alright? Are the goats back at the ranch?”  
   
        The sound of her name brought her back to her senses. The crimson in her eyes faded, leaving more of its mark. The ebony aura dissipated. She wiped the blood from her face; only to realize that her right hand was steaming in blight and blood was dripping from beneath her dead fingernails.  
   
        “Yes, everything is fine now,” she responded in a level voice. She took down the wall.  
   
        “Goodness!” Bo exclaimed upon seeing her bloodied face. “What happened?”  
   
        “The goat. Tossed me against the tree,” she said, blinking multiple times out of her previous state.  
   
        [Name] ran over to Link, her face frantic and voice breaking. “What happened to him?” Link was breaking out in cold sweat, his face scratched up. There was blood oozing from his chest area. His left arm was disfigured – broken.  
   
        Fado came from the sidelines. “I’m not really sure myself. He was doing fine and the goats were being obedient. Then all of a sudden, this _shadow_ _person_ appeared out of nowhere. Then the goats went crazy and Link was trying to get a hold of them, and then Epona tripped over one of the goats. And they both fell. He must’ve fallen on his left arm because now it looks broken to me. But that shadow person was starin’ down at Link and touching his chest, and I shooed it away. I was able to get him this far, and that’s when those goats came runnin’ down at us.”  
   
        “I need a bucket of water from the spring,” [Name] said quickly, examining Link’s injuries.  
   
        “What?”  
   
        “Water from the spring. NOW,” she practically yelled.  
   
        Fado flinched and left to collect water from Ordon Spring.  
   
        “Quickly, bring him in my house,” Uli said. Bo carefully lifted Link and carried him to Uli’s house, the closest to them of all the residences.  
   
        At Uli’s home, Bo set Link on the bed on top of the sheets and blankets. [Name] thanked Uli for letting them use her house. Fado soon came with the bucket of spring water. She thanked him, too, and asked them to help remove his clothes. Luckily, Link had left his sword and shield at his house.  
   
        “I need help removing his tunic, chainmail, and shirt,” [Name] said. “Can someone help me sit him up please?”  
   
        Without hesitating, Bo gently lifted Link in an upright position. [Name] took off Link’s hat. She then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, setting both items aside. She removed his boots, gloves, and arm guards. She told Fado to go to Link’s house and get an extra set of clothing.  
   
        While [Name] was concentrated on taking off Link’s tunic without injuring him, Bo said in a low voice, “I suppose was wrong about you.”  
   
        [Name] said nothing and folded his tunic to the side.  
   
        Bo went on, “Rusl told me about the talk of the town and how a little girl with white hair burned down Castle Town. He said she’s thought to be a demon. I know he told Link to stay away from her if he ever saw her. I’m sorry; I should have trusted Link’s judgment of your friendship. But instead, I went along with what the crowd said…But you’re a good person. I can see that you care for Link very much.”  
   
        With the heavy chainmail off, [Name] was able to strip Link of his cream-colored shirt, leaving him half naked and laying down on the bed. She nodded to Bo’s words and pulled the bucket of water beside her. Link’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze drowsy and confused.  
   
        “[Name]…?” he mumbled. He went into a coughing fit.  
   
        “Shhh…” she soothed, stroking his hair coated in sweat. “This is going to hurt a little. I’m sorry.” Her left hand coated with spring water, she placed her palm on top of his left arm and began using her powers to heal. A glow came from her hand as it hovered above his arm. Link cursed and winced in pain. [Name] was healing his broken arm without binding it with a straight edge. She was just using spring water. Uli and Bo were speechless. They could hear the grinding of the bone, as it was being put together and mended. If she could use both of her hands, the process would be faster. In a few minutes, the arm was completely healed. Link grumbled and exhaled deeply.  
   
        “The shadow figure…did you get a good look at it?” [Name] asked, examining the wound on his chest. It looked more like a burn… There was a hole, not too deep, thankfully. But there was something in the hole.  
   
        Link shook his head. “All I saw…was…this dark mass over me. But…its eyes were red…It took something off…from its neck…and put it…in…me.”  
   
        Uli placed a damp towel over Link’s forehead.  
   
        [Name] took a deep breath before sticking her fingers into the hole, Link’s flesh. Link looked away and grit his teeth. [Name] felt something between her fingers and pulled it out. Uli focused on making soup, uncomfortable with watching. Bo’s brow wrinkled.  
   
        It was a necklace covered in Link’s blood. A locket. And it looked all too familiar to [Name]. She frowned and held it with her right hand while she used the left to heal Link’s wound.  
   
        “Your powers really are amazing,” Bo mentioned. Fado walked back in with a new set of clothes.  
   
        [Name] cleared Link’s face of any scar or scratch. The whole while, he was gazing at her. He loved the touch of her palm against his cheek. So much so that he was tempted to get scratched again just so he could feel her soft hand against his skin. Using a wet towel, [Name] washed Link’s upper body, neck, and face to cool him down and get him cleaned.  
   
        “Fado, can you please dress him in those new clothes? I’ll be outside.” She said kindly. The tall man nodded and helped Link get his clothes on.  
   
        Outside, in the dead of night, [Name] knelt by the river. Water surrounding her hand, she walked to Epona who was standing by Uli’s house. She healed Epona’s injured leg, making it good as new. She went back to the river and washed the necklace. Uncovering it, [Name]’s hands dropped to her sides. It was her mother’s necklace… After she died, the necklace went to [Name]. When her father left, he had taken the necklace with him. And there she found it, in Link’s chest. She opened the heart locket. There was a loose note inside, and behind that was a picture of her father. Unraveling the note, [Name] clenched her fists in ire:  
   
        “Come and find me. In the meantime here’s a prophecy for you: ‘ _In darkness comes the moon, drowning the sorrows of sin. Burning in all her wrath amidst the stars, her gale storm reclaims what was once lost. And the earth will swallow the sun…’_ ”  
   
        [Name] crumpled the paper and was about to set it on fire, when the door to Uli’s house opened. Bo stepped out with Fado and Uli.  
   
        “He’s asking for you,” Bo cleared his throat, gesturing to the house. “We’ll be going back to our own homes now.”  
   
        “Pergie is allowing me to stay at her house for the night. I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Uli said.  
   
        [Name] got up and thanked them before going back inside, the necklace and its note still in her grasp.  
   
        Inside, Link lay coughing. He was shirtless and sweating profusely. With just the two of them in the small house, [Name] blushed. She couldn’t help but notice how toned his muscles were, how broad his shoulders were, and how much she wanted to touch him.  
   
        He watched her come closer.  
   
        “Why aren’t you wearing your shirt?” she said. “Fado brought it for you.”  
   
        “Too hot.” His face was rosy from his ongoing fever.  
   
        [Name] cooled down his skin.  
   
        “Put on your shirt,” she said. “You need to sweat it out.”  
   
        Link huffed and did as he was told. The cotton felt soft against his skin. It seemed like ages since he last wore Ordonian clothes.  
   
        “Uli made soup,” [Name] said.  
   
        “Not hungry.”  
   
        “Then go to sleep.” She crossed her arms, standing next to him.  
   
        “I can’t sleep.”  
   
        “Goodness…you’re like a child,” she sighed.  
   
        In one smooth movement, Link wrapped his arms around [Name]’s waist, catching his prey, and brought her down on the bed with him.  
   
        “L-Let go, you’re going to get me sick!” She tried prying his fingers off of her. She couldn’t face him with her hot blush.  
   
        “If we’re both sick, you can sleep with me.” He tightened his hold on her.  
   
        “That’s the fever talking...”  
   
        “Then where are you going to sleep?”  
   
        “Away from you.”  
   
        Link frowned. “Then at least sing for me. I won’t sleep unless you sing.”  
   
        [Name] bit her lip.  
   
        “You sang for that Skull Kid. Why can’t you sing for me?” he pouted.  
   
        [Name] sighed and turned around, facing Link.  She gently pushed his chest down so that hit head would softly land on the pillow. With his head now on the pillow, [Name] sat upright and looked down at him. He held her gaze, his hand caressing hers.  
   
        She began to sing a soft, haunting tune:  
   
         _Close your eyes_  
         _Think of times_  
         _Lost in better days_  
   
         _Still the sighs_  
         _In your cries_  
         _Of a thousand pains_  
   
         _In this life_  
         _Darkness lies_  
         _Fondly next to you_  
   
         _Memories_  
         _Fade away_  
         _Nothing is true_  
   
         _Like the light in the night_  
         _I will go with you_  
         _Show me your scars_  
         _Let me heal your wounds too_  
   
         _Like the light in the night_  
         _I will come guide you_  
         _Open your heart_  
         _Let your life start anew_  
   
        Link recognized the melody to be from the Song of Healing. He closed his eyes and listened to her soothing, pure voice. By the end of the song, he had drifted to sleep.  
   
        [Name] pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm. With her free hand, she slowly moved strands of dirty blond out of his face without disturbing his slumber. A hand cloaked in water was held above his cooling forehead, magical powers working to speed up the healing process.  
   
        Seeing as how there was nothing else that needed to be done for now, [Name] stood up, deciding to leave. She started walking, but was jerked back. She turned to see Link mumbling in his sleep, tightening his grip on [Name]’s hand.  
   
        “Don’t leave…” [Name] heard him mutter in his deep sleep. She smiled a bit with sympathy.  
  
        “…Ilia…”  
  
        Her heart dropped. She blinked long and hard.  
   
        Mouth in a fine line, [Name] pried his grip off, one finger at a time. His now lonely hand hung down the side of the bed. Taking her cloak and putting the hood over her head, [Name] blew the candles out and left the house, as quiet as the graves of the dead. She looked at the necklace tied to her belt and headed out of Ordon.  
   
        Link awoke to the sound of birds and the smell of frying eggs. He rubbed his drooping eyes and sat up, stretching. Uli was across the room, cooking. He looked all around the room. [Name] wasn’t in sight. His hand felt cold.  
   
        Uli, noticing that Link was awake, said, “Good afternoon! Are you feeling better?”  
   
        “Huh? Oh, yes, I am. Where’s [Name]?” Link got up from the bed, realizing how much he had slept.  
   
        Uli put down the pan. “I don’t know. She wasn’t here when I came in this morning… Your fever’s gone down a bit, but you’ll need to rest today, too.”  
   
        “She wasn’t here? Has anyone seen her?” he asked desperately.  
   
        “No, I asked around. Not even Hanch had seen her, and he gets up pretty early before the sun rises.”  
             
        In less than a second, Link was staggering out the door and into the village streets. He ignored Uli’s calls and ran all over Ordon. He found himself on the outskirts of town, near his house and the spring, both of which he had checked.  
          
        “No, no! She couldn’t have left!” his mind screamed, his worst fear plaguing him.  
   
        “Midna, have you seen [Name]?” he asked his shadow.  
   
        “She left a while ago. While you were sleeping,” Midna said nonchalantly.  
   
        “Why?!” he yelled in a whisper. “Why didn’t you stop her?”  
   
        “Hey, I need sleep too, ya know!” she complained. “Besides, what’s the big deal? Just get better so we can find the mirror.”  
  
        “What’s the big deal?” His voice rose, “ _What’s the big deal?_ I…I lo –”  
   
        “Link? Why are you out of bed?”  
   
        Link froze and slowly turned around to see his white haired beauty with a basket of flowers, her hood still on.  
   
        All of a sudden, [Name] felt herself being wrapped in a warm embrace. Her basket of flowers dropped, and she was unable to escape.  
   
        “H-Hey…what’s wrong? Link?” She just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
   
        “Why did you leave?” he asked, his tone laced with melancholy.  
   
        “I just went to pick some flowers to give to Uli…” [Name] said, not knowing why he was being so emotional.  
   
        Link let go and held on to the sides of her shoulders. “At that hour at night? I thought I’d lost you! Again!”  
   
        [Name]’s face flushed.  
  
        “You know, I had a horrible dream last night. I dreamt that you left. And I begged you not to leave. But you did anyway.”  
   
        “But you called out for Ilia after you said that,” [Name] said.  
   
        “Ilia?” Link recalled. “Oh, yeah, she was there too. She surprised me after you left. She had the body of a dog… It was weird.”  
   
        [Name] burst out laughing, blaming it on his fever. She dragged him back to Uli’s house soon after and gave her the flowers she had picked as thanks. Link was well enough to go back to his own house to rest, so [Name] followed after cleaning up the mess Link left at Uli’s.  
          
        [Name] had to force Link to take a nap. And this time he made her promise she wouldn’t leave. He even had Midna keep a watchful eye on her.  
   
        A few hours passed, and it was evening. [Name] whose right hand was in pain decided to go to Ordon Spring. She took Link’s green tunic and the shirt and pants he usually wore, and she headed down to the spring after telling Midna where she was going.  
   
        [Name] busied herself with washing Link’s clothes, as well as her own. Before she knew it, the sun had vanished, leaving her alone with the moon and the chirps of wildlife. Already stripped of her clothing, which was drying on a nearby branch next to Link’s clean garments, she walked into the spring to bathe and clear her mind. Her body drenched with the spring water, [Name] stared at her right hand. The blight had gotten worse and was now scattering across her forearm. She soaked it even more in the water, using her healing abilities to try to lighten the punishment she had to endure for the rest of her life. The spring helped cleanse the wound, to the point where she could actually ignite a tiny flame, albeit a weak one. But it was better than nothing at all.  
   
        The girl sighed. She knew she would not live for much longer, not with the prophecy and the blight. She thought of Madame Fanadi, whom she visited in the middle of the other night:  
   
         _[Name], with her hood adorned, rang the bell at Madame Fanadi’s stall in Castle Town. The streets were completely empty, people snoring peacefully in their homes. Fanadi came out of her home, disgruntled._  
   
         _“Yes, yes, what is it?” she grumbled. “What do you want at this dead hour?”_  
   
         _“I’m sorry,” [Name] said, “But this is urgent. Can you please translate this prophecy and read my future?” She handed the plump woman, caked in make-up and jewels, the necklace. Its locket had already been opened, revealing the note within._  
   
         _The woman held it with her stubby fingers and took the time to read it._  
   
         _“You have money, don’t you?” she looked up at her customer._  
   
         _[Name] nodded._  
   
         _Fanadi, eyes squinting to read the print, said, “My dear, this prophecy is not complete. It’s missing a very crucial element. I’m afraid the library does not hold the complete prophecy.” She looked into her crystal ball. “But there is one who may know the rest. Find the man who speaks of the land in the sky. He will know the rest.”_  
   
         _“Thank you. But I’d like to know what it says so far,” [Name] pleaded._  
   
         _Fanadi studied [Name]’s honest eyes. “I can tell this isn’t just for you… Someone you love, perhaps? You wish to protect him from yourself.”_  
   
         _“Yes,” [Name] replied. “So please…”_  
   
         _The fortuneteller held up a hand. “I will look into your future. However, the future is not so bright for one as blighted as you, my dear. That curse on your hand will slowly grow and make its way to your heart, and once it has your heart, it has your soul. It will consume you, and it will kill you.”_  
   
         _Just then, metallic footsteps clunked against the stone pathway, rounding the corner._  
   
         _“I must leave,” [Name] gasped. “I will come back again. Thank you!” She left a random number of rupees in Fanadi’s hand, quite obviously overpaying._  
   
         _Before Fanadi had the chance to protest, [Name] vanished in the night. She hid behind a stack of barrels and boxes a couple of doors down. The light of a lantern came from around the corner of the alley and stopped in front of the woman’s stall. [Name] peeked from afar. She knew the footsteps. So if she could see his face to confirm… No, all she could see was the armor the man was wearing. It was a traditional uniform of the Royal Guard. But it was more decorated and elaborate. There was no mistaking it. It was him._  
   
         _“Madame Fanadi, I see you are still up at this dark hour,” the guard said, his authority exuberant._  
   
         _“Captain Merikh,” Fanadi greeted. “Making your rounds, I see.”_  
   
         _[Name] knew that name all too well. It was the same man from 10 years ago who stole the position of Captain from her father just after he disappeared – the same man tried to hunt her down. She needed to get out of there._  
   
         _“Indeed,” he smiled, his teeth sharp like venomous fangs. “Did you, uh, have a client just now?”_  
   
         _[Name]’s heart raced. Fanadi wasn’t saying anything…until –_  
   
         _“No,” [Name] heard the woman say. The relief was overwhelming. She was sure to come back to Fanadi to thank her later._  
   
         _“No?” Merikh questioned. “But, uh… I was sure I heard two people talking back here.”_  
   
         _“Sometimes voices from the crystal can be heard,” Fanadi said. She changed the subject. “Would you like to hear your future? No cost, just for you.”_  
   
         _“No thanks, I’m not interested. Go back to sleep, Madame. And if you ever see a girl with white hair, let me know,” the captain said. He began to walk away._  
   
         _As he was leaving, Fanadi said, “You will find the girl. But you will die by her hand.”_  
   
        [Name] continued to stare at her hand, the blotchiness of the blight obvious. She felt a presence through the vibrations of the earth. Without turning around, she already knew who it was.  
   
        “Don’t bother pretending you didn’t see anything, Link, I know you’re there.” She sighed.  
   
        On the other side of a large bush, Link froze in his tracks. His face was bright red. He didn’t mean to peep on her; Midna told him that [Name] went to the spring, so that’s where he went. As soon as he saw [Name]’s naked back, he turned away in embarrassment. He couldn’t see anything else; the water covered everything below her hips, and she was facing away from him.  
   
        He could hear [Name] getting out of the water, and a few moments later, the girl herself opened the gate, letting him enter.  
   
        “I swear, I didn’t mean to,” Link tried to find an excuse.  
   
        [Name] waved it off, not really caring.  
   
        “I washed your clothes. Your fever is gone too, so we can leave at the break of dawn,” she said, wringing out the water in her hair.  
   
        Link could see the somber look on [Name]’s face, and he could hear it in her tone of voice. He approached her with a perturbed expression.  
   
        “Hey, are you alright?” He tried looking into her eyes.  
   
        [Name] avoided his gaze and looked to the side. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
   
        Link held the sides of her arms to get a better look at her. “What’s the matter? Talk to me.” He noticed her hand. “Is your hand hurting? I’m really sorry…”  
   
        [Name] finally looked at him. “Link, you want to have children in the future right? Find a girl…settle down…have some kids…”  
   
        Puzzled, he replied, “Y-Yeah, long after this is all over. Why? You don’t?”  
   
        [Name] didn’t answer, her attention on the uninteresting floor.  
   
        “I thought you like kids. You’re pretty good with kids too.” He wasn’t exactly sure why she was talking about something that would happen years from now.  
   
        “I do like them. It’s just…” A tear escaped her flooding eyes. She couldn’t possibly tell him that she was dying, so she said something else that was very true. “I want to end my bloodline. I don’t even know what I am! Angel? Demon? Something in between? I just want to end it all… I don’t want to become my mother or even become my father and abandon my own child. And most of all, I don’t want it to become like me…I don’t want it to suffer like I did I don’t want it to _look_ like me!”  
   
        “[Name], you’re beautiful!” Link’s hands moved to the side of her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs.  
   
        [Name] shook her head profusely. “My hair…”  
   
        “Your hair is gorgeous, even if other people don’t see that,” he said. “It reminds me that there is some light left in this desolate world.”  
   
        “I’m not normal,” she cried.  
   
        “Normal is boring. Be different. Your abilities are incredible.” He got closer to her. [Name]’s slim, soft hands came on top of Link’s larger, calloused hands and caressed them.  
   
        “My bloodline, my past…”  
   
        “What your family and ancestors did is what _they_ did. You’re better than they are. And what’s happened in the past is done and over. You can only look forward and change whatever future is in store for you.”  
   
        “And what if there is no future for me?” She whispered, her voice cracking in her state of depression and emptiness.  
   
        Link’s forehead was now resting against her own. She could feel his warm breath on her cold lips.  
   
        “Then I’ll make one for you,” he whispered, his eyes traveling down to the luscious lips he so desired to claim for himself.  
   
        There was a spark in the first touch of their lips. From that spark came an explosion of fireworks. So many colors, so many shapes, it was so wonderful. Link’s chapped, fiery lips captured [Name]’s smooth, icy ones. They melted into each other, like the right key to the right lock. Life was brought into her being, and warmth returned to her freezing soul. In that moment, nothing else mattered. All sorrows, all pains were forgotten. No one else existed in their small world of complete bliss. And for once, just for this moment in time, their hearts and souls were one. Two people, one destined to save the world and one destined to bring ruin, were brought together, united in such a fate called love.  
   
        [Name] abandoned all despair she had towards her life because now she knew that she was truly loved.


	17. The Fortune of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] contemplates on the subject of love and receives vital information from the fortune teller Madame Fanadi.

      _“And what if there is no future for me?” She whispered, her voice cracking in her state of depression and emptiness.  
   
        Link’s forehead was now resting against her own. She could feel his warm breath on her cold lips.  
   
        “Then I’ll make one for you,” he whispered, his eyes traveling down to the luscious lips he so desired to claim for himself._  
   
        [Name] sighed to herself like a hopeless romantic. She rested her chin against the palm of her hand, her body leaning against the cool rail. The memory of that night replayed over and over in her mind for the past week, and since then, she had been in a very good mood. Everything was perfect.  
   
        Or so she thought.  
   
        Her dreamy gaze was suddenly interrupted by the squeals of three teenage girls at her right.  
   
        “Oh my gosh!”  
   
        “Did you see that?”  
   
        “He’s so amazing!”  
   
        [Name] glared at them from beneath her hood. How dare they interrupt her sweet memory! A few spectators witnessed the exchange and backed away; they could’ve sworn they heard a hiss…  
   
        Castle Town citizens were too much for [Name] to bear. After leaving Ordon, [Name] and Link departed for Castle Town, hearing that Rusl was somewhere in town. Upon entering the boisterous town, Link was immediately drawn to a game inside a circus tent managed by a flamboyant man in a jester-like costume. So here they were in Castle Town…playing a game. [Name] joined the crowd of spectators, watching her companion race against the clock to collect all the “stars” on the platforms inside a cage. He attracted quite the audience, with his impeccable skill with the clawshot.  
   
        “Aaaaaand that’s a wrap!” The jester-man blew a whistle to signal the end of the game.  
   
        Link, back on the ground, was quite smitten with himself. He managed to beat the record and collect all of the stars in less than 30 seconds for the past 5 times.  
   
        “Congratulations, sir! You’ve won the grand prize!” The announcer handed his winner a substantial quiver, much larger than his current one.  
   
        Link began to speak, but [Name] couldn’t hear a word due to the intense squeals from the girls.  
   
        “HE’S SO HOT!” all three of them screamed at the top of their lungs. The pink-haired one jumped up and down with a flurry of emotions; the green-haired one linked arms with the pink-haired girl and joined her; and the purple-haired one hid her blush behind her long, blue sleeves.  
   
        [Name], extremely ticked off, muttered a curse under her breath. With the secret flick of a finger, a gust of wind blew towards them. Despite their clumsy falls and skirts lifting up, the three girls managed to remain chipper and fangirl over Link. She left and waited outside for the boy.  
   
        “Hey.” It was only a matter of seconds before Link came out of the tent. He approached [Name] as if he wasn’t aware of the three girls stalking from behind.  
   
        Anyone who saw Link, without any context clues on the situation, would assume that he had a harem. His beaming face and confident strides with the girls behind made [Name] want to puke.  
   
        “I knew he was a total flirt,” she mumbled, meeting him halfway.  
   
        “What do you think?” Link presented the rather large quiver to her. There was an air of smugness around him, but his presence seemed humbling.  
   
        “It was all right,” [Name] droned, not interested in anything he had to say. Her icy glare stared into the depths of the girls’ souls, making them retreat behind a bush to look from afar.  
   
        Link looked like a kicked puppy.  
   
        “What are you going to do with that?” She motioned to the prize. “You don’t really need it, do you?”  
   
        The hero hung his head in embarrassment. “Well, no… But I thought maybe you’d be impressed with me if I won.”  
   
        [Name] blinked in surprise.  
   
        “You played that stupid game for me?”  
   
        He nodded shyly like a schoolboy, a tinge of pink creeping on his cheeks.  
   
        Suddenly, Link felt a soft, cold hand delicately hold his, lifting the quiver out of his arms.  
   
        “I suppose you could use an upgrade, especially now that you’re stuck with me for a while,” she said, the twinkle in her eyes projecting the smile in her heart.  
   
        Link’s face lit up instantly, his imaginary tail wagging.  
   
        The two started walking off happily in the direction of the main square. Sensing the trio of girls following behind, [Name] slipped her hand into Link’s vacant one. At first startled by the fact that [Name] initiated an intimate act towards him, Link gently squeezed her hand embraced in his.  
   
        “Something wrong?” he pondered, stifling a laugh at the sight of her flushed cheeks.  
   
        “Those girls are stalking you. It’s annoying.”  
   
        “Oh?” Link mused, sneaking a glance at his fans. He waved at them; he could see hearts oozing out of their very beings, bubbling with emotion.  
   
        “They’re cute,” he said, “but I’m into gloomy girls who can really pack a punch.”  
   
        A sigh of relief escaped [Name]’s lips. Her heart was at ease, yet at the same time she felt more self-conscious than ever. Was she really _that_ gloomy? “Maybe I should smile more,” she thought, “I’m sure he’d prefer a girl who smiles a lot.”  
   
        It was as if Link read her mind, for he said, “Don’t think of being a super happy person with fake smiles. I like you for who you are. Besides, since you’re so gloomy, I feel special when I see your rare smiles.”  
   
        [Name] sometimes wondered why she fell head over heels for Link. What about him made her so drawn to him? With his one observant response, she felt nothing but a reassurance for her love for him. Yes, he is a courageous, strong, handsome hero. But there is much more to him than that; he’s unconditionally kind and understanding, light-hearted yet serious, clumsy and dense at times, as loyal as a dog… the list could go on and on. Sure, he’s also lazy, too selfless, clingy, stubborn, and self-conscious. Everyone has faults. But what made her really fall for him was his attention to detail – the fact that he appreciates the little things in life, the fact that to him, actions speak louder than words.  
   
        Entering the ravaging crowd in the central square, Link tightened his grip on [Name]’s hand. She was focusing on keeping her hood over her white head, while Link stepped into his role as her sworn protector. His greatest fear, by far, was losing [Name], even if it was only temporarily in a sea of people. He was heading in the direction of the newly opened Malo Mart (Castle Town branch) to restock on arrows after his big win. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice [Name] slowing down in her steps until she stood still, refusing to go any further. Link looked back at [Name] who was hiding under her hood, avoiding eye contact. He voiced his concern, thinking she felt sick due to the intense crowd.  
   
        He did not expect her to want to part ways with him.  
   
        “I have some business to take care of…alone,” she added, emphasizing her desire to be alone.  
   
        “I’ll go with you to make sure you’re safe,” he insisted. He didn’t understand why she would want to push him away; especially in the place she felt the least comfortable.  
   
        “I’ll just meet you at Telma’s. Go get your supplies while I take care of something.” Her hand slithered out of his.  
   
        “What if something happens?” Panic was in his eyes. What if something happened to her? He was already at fault for blighting her. What if she left him again? He would never forgive himself for letting her go easily.  
   
        “I’ll be fine. I promise.” She gave a reassuring smile, yet somehow it seemed melancholic. “It’ll just be ten minutes. Don’t you trust me?”  
   
        “That’s not the question!” his mind screamed. But instead he said, “Of course I do, but…”  
   
        She turned and started for her destination, which seemed to be opposite of Malo Mart. He couldn’t believe he gave into her so quickly. But [Name] always did have this air of independence about her; it was best not to trample on it.  
   
        In one swift movement, Link spun the cloaked girl around and locked lips with her. It was but a chaste kiss, however those who were mindful of their surroundings looked away in disgust at something they deemed so obscene in public. It did unintentionally call the attention of a man in uniform watching from afar, his grin masking his pernicious nature. No one noticed that he slowly sauntered, weaving through the crowd like a snake.  
   
        “I’ll see you later.” Link left [Name] to her own personal agenda, failing to see her furious blush.  
   
        [Name] came to a nearly deserted alleyway, the same one she went to a week ago. The fortuneteller Madame Fanadi was sitting at her station, bored from the lack of customers. Recognizing the hooded figure approaching, she greeted her.  
   
        “Welcome back, Miss [Name].” Madame Fanadi knew all that was, is, and will be. It was no wonder that she knew this near-stranger’s name.  
   
        “Madame Fanadi, about the prophecy…”  
   
        “You wish to know what it means so far.”  
   
        [Name] nodded with determination. If she learned something of the prophecy, then perhaps there could be a way to keep Link safe from whatever is to become of her self.  
   
        “My child, the future cannot be changed and a prophecy cannot be rewritten.  It is for you to discover for yourself and it is for you to do with it what you can. I can give you mere hints, and I warn you there will be much death on your path. You are the Moon, ever present in the sky, the light that never goes out in times of darkness, the companion to the heroic Sun. There are tales of the forbidden love between the two entities that rule the earth at opposite ends, like two sides of a coin. They never touch and can only gaze upon each other during the day, for in twilight they must part and the Moon is left in her dominion to ruminate in all her splendid loneliness. This cycle goes on for eternity. Like the bluebell, it is a beautiful but ephemeral love, for the seasons change and the bluebell wilts and returns to the earth that bore her. But in the springtime the bluebell returns to the land it loved for such a short amount of time.  
   
        “The Sun is one that rises and sets, and therefore there may be two distinct figures representing the Sun in your life – who give your life meaning and sustenance. And you, the Moon, are tied to the Earth, which cannot live without the Sun and must each day greet and part with the Sun, as does the Moon. The Stars are the infinite sets of eyes passing judgment upon your corrupt innocence. You are very aware of your sin, are you not?”  
   
        “People look upon me and hate me,” said [Name]. “It is my very existence that is sinful.”  
   
        “And what have you done to deserve such a burden?”  
   
        [Name] stammered. “I-I don’t know. It’s not…it’s not my fault!”  
   
        Madame Fanadi, in her calm voice, said, “You have done nothing wrong to deserve this. You are sinless yet full of sin. And this has led you to the path of destruction. But where there is destruction, there is creation. Where there is evil, there is good. You, my dear, are so pure that you are corrupted by the essence of life itself. And that is your tragedy.”  
   
        Her arm stinging with blight at the revelation of her fate, [Name] asked, “Madame Fanadi, when will I die? How much longer do I have?”  
   
        “I know all that was, is, and will be. But I cannot tell you about your death. Life is a journey towards death, and you must walk the path as far as it takes you and when it ends, so too must you. But death is only another door. We all have a purpose, and when we have fulfilled our mission, there is no longer a need for us.”  
   
        “Thank you, Madame Fanadi.”  
   
        “My dear, you will come across a fork in the road. But do what is most difficult and follow your heart.”  
   
        [Name] thanked her again and left, more worn down from the information received than the entire journey had given her. Though Fanadi spoke in riddles and metaphors, she understood exactly what she meant. [Name] knew that she was both the Earth and the Moon, and that the Sun is her father, the light of her life. When people are about to die, they say that they see a bright light. She knew that once she reclaimed her father, she would die. But for him, she would do anything. Her devotion was so strong that if her father told her to kill herself, she would without hesitation. She had never loved anyone more than she loved her father…  
   
        But what about Link? The thought of him made her heart flutter, but dismissed it as her anxiety over hiding such important information from him. If Link told [Name] to kill herself, she wouldn’t do it. No question about it. But thinking about it, she concluded that he would never ask her to do such a thing in the first place. No, he would kill himself before her. He would do anything for her, and she knew that. Shaking her head, doubt invaded her mind, thinking that he would more readily die for the defenseless Ilia than [Name] if he had a choice. After all, he’d known Ilia for much longer. But if [Name] had a choice, would she die for her father or Link?  
   
        Too absorbed in her inner turmoil, [Name] failed to notice the rapid metallic footsteps coming towards her from behind. It wasn’t until she felt a stern grip on her shoulder that she realized the trouble that had been watching from afar.  
   
        “Well, looks like I’ve caught the little mouse.” [Name] whipped around to see Captain Merikh lick his thin lips with his pointed, dry tongue.  
   
        “I knew you’d be back to see that loony fortune teller. It was only a matter of time,” he drew out.  
   
        [Name] said nothing, only giving him a hard glare. Merikh moved his hand from her shoulder to the rim of her hood, pinching the fabric.  
   
        “What would happen if I flipped this back?” He jerked her hood forward, making [Name] stagger towards him.  
   
        “I could drain the life out of you. I could suffocate you if I want,” she growled.  
   
        “Oh, but you don’t want to,” he cooed, his voice echoing in her ears as if he were all around her. “You’re not that kind of person. You’re too nice, contrary to the rumors. You’re too – what was it that Fanadi said? – _pure_. But I could easily expose you right here, right now, in front of all of Castle Town. Wouldn’t be the first time this happened.”  
   
        [Name] looked around her and saw that she was in the middle of the crowded square. There were people bustling to and fro. She and Merikh were the only ones at a standstill.  
   
        “Who’s gonna save you now, doll face? Papa isn’t here. I made sure of that ten years ago.” His fingers traced down her hood, lifting a white lock resting on her shoulder. [Name] shivered as the Captain drew his aged face closer, taking a deep whiff of her hair.  
   
        "You smell absolutely delicious,” he purred with raw lust in his carnivorous gaze. “I have an even better idea of what to do with you. Ten years ago I took away your father. Today I’ll take something even more precious away from you.”  
   
        “There you are, sweetheart.” A voice smooth as milk appeared beside [Name]. Its owner tugged her closer by her waist. There was a familiar warmth to his delicate touch.  
   
        “I’ve been looking all over for you.” [Name] silently took a peek to see the gentle face of Link, his blue-eyed gaze soft and tender as he looked down at her flustered cheeks.  
   
        Merikh let the silver strands fall out from between his fingers, and his lips parted into a devilish smile.  
   
        “Can’t you see we’re busy?” Merikh hissed between his teeth, his smile unwavering but his eyes daunting.  
   
        “We really must get going now, darling. I thought I told you to stay away from creepy old fellows.” Link turned his attention to the Captain, his sweet façade shifting to one of peaceful hostility as he glared at his opponent. “If you’ll excuse us, sir.”  
   
        Without further warning, Link turned and left, his arm still around [Name]’s waist for security. His sapphire blue earring swayed, twinkling in the sunlight, from the hasty getaway. They left behind the motionless Captain who grinned, now knowing more about [Name] and her weaknesses. When [Name] sneaked a glance behind her, Merikh was gone, blended in with the crowd of Hylians like a snake slithering between blades of grass.  
   
        After a minute of harsh silence while walking towards Telma’s Bar, Link finally said, “You’re lucky I decided to look for you after I was done shopping.”  
   
        “I’m sorry,” [Name] muttered. For some reason she felt so small and insignificant in Link’s grasp. He was staring straight ahead, not acknowledging her apology.  
   
        “I knew you would get yourself into some sort of situation.” His tone was hard and angry yet his face was only stern. Somehow, he seemed manlier than before. But perhaps it’s all in perspective.  
   
        “Just who was that anyway?” Link finally looked her way, aware of the fact that she was hiding things from him.  
   
        “He’s no one important.”  
   
        “Stop lying. And stop hiding things from me. I’m not stupid, you know.”  
   
        “I didn’t say you were stupid!” she protested. “I just want to keep you safe.”  
   
        “At _your_ expense? I would gladly put myself in harm’s way if it meant that _you_ would be safe.”  
   
        Reminded of her earlier thoughts on the choice between Link and her father, she pleaded, “Please don’t say that.”  
   
        Link, clearly upset but not without reason, said, “It doesn’t matter if I say it. I’d do it anyway.”  
   
        “I’m sorry,” she said once more. This unconditional love that Link had for her was making her drown in guilt for considering loving her father more than Link. But then again, didn’t she have an unconditionally love her father despite his selfishly leaving her as a child? Why couldn’t she love them both equally? Why did she think she has to choose? Perhaps it’s because her heart knew it could only truly love one person.  
   
        Link sighed. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just concerned, and I can’t help it. We’re each other’s guardian angels. Even if you decide not to trust me, I will still be your guardian angel."


	18. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link and [Name] meet The Resistance, and [Name] gets information out of Shad to help her quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the direction the story is headed :) There will be many more chapters to come!

Telma’s bar was as dim and roaring with laughter, despite the lack of persons in the building. The only table occupied was located at the very back in an almost separate room. Two men cheered, clanging their beer glasses together with playful banter. An armored woman stood quietly against the wall. Upon hearing the tinkle of the bell and the creaking of the door, Telma looked up from wiping glasses behind the counter. Nearly dropping the now-clean jug, Telma’s brows rose in surprise, gasping, and she immediately donned her trademark smile, rushing over to her visitors. Louise merely stared from her spot on a cushion on top of the counter.  
  
        “You two finally made it!” She embraced them a tight, suffocating hug.  
             
        “H-Hi, Telma,” Link managed to squeeze out of himself. She finally let go after kissing the both of them on the head.  
             
        “[Name], honey! Take that hood off; you’re safe here. Those folks over there are in The Group. They’re tryin’ to fix all the troubles in Hyrule. They don’t judge race, skin tone, social class, gender, and certainly not hair color, Hylia help us all.”  
             
        [Name] did as she was told, still weary of the people in the back, all of whom seemed to be citizens of Castle Town. There was a very strong chance that they would recognize her.  
             
        Telma delicately lifted the girl’s serene face, sandwiching it between the palms of her hands. “ _There’s_ your beautiful face. It is meant for the world to see, not for you to cover up!” Her eyes crinkled from her gentle smile. “Oh, come here. I am so relieved that you are safe. Link, you did a wonderful job keeping her safe and sound.”  
             
        Link’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He said nothing but smiled meekly, for he knew that he had indeed endangered her more than ever.  
             
        [Name], her face somewhat trapped in Telma’s bosom, mumbled, “Telma, you’re like the mother I’ve always wanted.”  
             
        This earned her an even tighter bear hug. “Sweetheart, _you_ are the daughter I’ve always wanted, too. Look at me; my motherly instincts are poppin’ in like a mama bear and her precious cub.”  
             
        Louise leaped off the table and wrapped her tail around [Name]’s leg. Released from Telma’s strong grasp, the girl kneeled to pet the cat whose fur matched her own hair.  
             
        “Link!”  
             
        Said boy jerked up to the man getting up from his chair to greet him. The blond wave of hair, the kind blue eyes, the thick mustache and light, prickly beard, the welcoming arms… It was Rusl, the man who raised him as his own son.  
             
        “Rusl!” he grinned, being pulled in to a manly grip.  
             
        “It’s been a while, huh, my boy?” Rusl patted Link firmly on the shoulder. “Telma told me the kids are safe in Kakariko thanks to you. I’ve even gone to visit them! I really owe you one, Link. I really do. You’ve grown up to be a fine young man. I’m sure you have lots to tell me about your adventures; I’ve only heard bits and pieces from Colin. It’s funny, he wouldn’t stop telling me that you got yourself a pretty girlfriend, and it just _had_ to be the one I specifically told you to be weary of.” He winked, nodding to the girl with Telma.  
             
        Link blushed and stuttered, unable to articulate a simple phrase.  
             
        A hard push from behind sent Link stumbling towards the back room.  
             
        “Stop hogging him, Rusl. Let ‘im meet the rest of The Group!” Thelma crossed her arms.  
             
        Rusl chuckled and guided his “son” to the back. [Name] followed shyly behind. Approaching the table, Rusl called the attention of his two comrades. The girl in the corner raised an eyebrow for a second, sighed and looked away uninterested. On the other hand, the young man with glasses greeted them with a kind smile. Catching [Name]’s eye in the background, he blinked in surprise but softened his gaze.  
             
        “Everyone, this is Link. I’ve told you all about him before, but here he is in person. He’s the one who rescued my son and the other kids from our village.” Rusl gripped Link’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring nudge, as if he really were Link’s father.  
             
        Telma pushed [Name] forth into the limelight. “And this, here, is Captain Verl’s sweet daughter, [Name]. Though he is no longer with us, he will always be our Captain.”  
             
        There was a mixture of solemnity and awe amongst The Group. Rusl’s expression was one of amazement and guilt; to think that he slighted his friend’s only daughter before they had ever met brought him towards self-loathing. The tall, lanky woman in glittering armor rocked herself off of the wall with a slight smile, though her eyes were still dull and bored.  
             
        “My father was a knight of Hyrule back when knights were actually courageous. He was under the command of your father, whom he respected greatly. He used to tell me stories about the Captain’s valiance. But once the Captain disappeared, Merikh obtained leadership, and my father left the Royal Guard due to a squabble they had. The bastard’s still hunting you down. Better watch yourself,” she said, her tone monotonous.  
             
        [Name] nodded shyly. “Sorry, I’m not used to talking to a group of people… but it seems you and I have a bit in common, like our mutual hatred for Merikh.” The young woman smirked at the remark. “It’s nice to meet you…ah…”  
             
        “It’s Ashei,” she introduced herself, holding out a hand to shake.  
             
        “Nice to meet you, Ashei.” The two girls shook hands, and Ashei proceeded to shake Link’s hand.  
             
        “By the way, no hard feelings if I come across as rude, yeah? My father raised me in Snowpeak Mountain and trained me like a son. Common courtesy was not part of the training regiment.”  
             
        Link interposed playfully, directing his comment towards [Name]. “You two just keep getting more and more similar.”  
             
        Ashei and [Name] turned at the exact same moment and glared at the boy in green. Link swore he could see an evil aura behind [Name], who thought it right to elbow his gut.  
             
        “Let’s settle down, shall we?” The Hylian in glasses suggested. “I’ve heard a lot about the two of you from Telma, and from my own research.” He stared at [Name] in the eye. “My name is Shad. Sadly, I did not know Captain Verl personally, as I was just a child at the time of his leave, but I have read about him. Unlike you, I’m not very formidable physically; no, my talents lie in research and history. So if you are ever interested in Hylian history, sky people, and such, I’m your guy.”  
             
        “Sky people?” [Name] chimed in to Link’s surprise.  
             
        Shad fixed his glasses and smiled at her. “Yes. I am currently intrigued by the legends of our existence. The Oocca are sky creatures, and they are said to be a race even closer to the gods than Hylians, whom some say they created. When they created the Hylians, they also created a new capital, a city that floated in the heavens. Some say that this race still lives there, somewhere in the great sky. Isn’t it simply marvelous?”  
             
        [Name] nodded with vitality. Entranced by his interest in the city in the sky, [Name] was convinced that this was the man whom Madame Fanadi spoke of. She needed to speak with him privately, however she knew it was impossible to do so without being awkward or getting others curious. People began chatting amongst themselves.  
             
        “[Name], is it?” The blond man approached her. “I’m Rusl, Colin’s father. I’d like to thank you for everything you have done for him and the children. Colin told me a great deal about you, about how you saved him and the Zora prince. My wife, Uli, also informed me of your kind heart. Please continue to look after Link. He’s like a son to me. And, if I may, please accept my apologies; when I heard about your camaraderie with Link, I couldn’t help but question your intentions, for I only knew you as the so-called ‘White Demon of Castle Town.’ But I can already tell that you are no demon – that the rumors are wrong. I did not know that you were Verl’s daughter until today.”  
             
        “It is understandable,” [Name] said, “Rumors have some sort of truth to them. But I am glad that you approve of me. You have a lovely family, Rusl.”  
             
        Rusl smiled. “You are always welcome to join our family. Your father would have done the same for mine.”  
             
        [Name] thanked him. Telma brought rounds of beer and ale. The folks of The Group were mingling amongst themselves, socializing with drinks in their hands. At times they would go over strategies to lead the Resistance, but the majority of the time, they got off topic and settled for drinking and talking about their interests. Link was catching up with Rusl for the most part, while Telma was chatting with Ashei. Shad seemed preoccupied, reading his book and studying the map drawn out on the round table. So, the white-haired girl opted for having Louise as company. Animals made better companions than humans; they were much simpler.  
             
        As she stroked Louise’s fluffy coat and whispered sweet things to the cat, [Name] heard footsteps approaching. They stopped right before her crouched body, and she looked up hesitantly to see Shad smiling down at her.  
             
        “You’re a fan of animals, I see,” he observed, earning only a nod in response. She continued to play with Louise, not paying the man much attention.  
             
        However, he insisted on holding a conversation with her. “I must agree; animals are much simpler than humans. But books are even better. Wouldn’t you say?”  
             
        [Name]’s head whipped around, puzzled by the fact that it seemed as though he read her mind. She stood, giving him the attention he craved from her.  
             
        “I have heard many stories and rumors about you,” he said. [Name]’s face fell hard. Upon seeing her foul reaction, Shad quickly added, “Ah! But not in a bad way. You see, I have always been interested in these sorts of things, and to hear that there is a person with such great abilities… Well, let’s just say that I am very honored to meet you.”  
             
        She blinked away her surprise. “Thanks?” She didn’t understand what he found so appealing about her, but she had to admit that it was better to have a fan than an enemy.  
             
        Shad scratched the back of his head nervously. “I-If it isn’t too much trouble, could you, perhaps, demonstrate? I would love to see the use of elements in person!”  
             
        [Name] accepted quizzically. Something about Shad’s queer interest in her and her history threw her off guard, yet it was somehow satisfying. Holding her left hand out, palm up, a bright orange flame burned centimeters above her flesh. Fueled by Shad’s excitement and awe, [Name] smirked inwardly and prepared to show off, her cockiness getting the best of her. The flame morphed into a flaming sword, and Shad nearly dropped his book. Ashei and Rusl’s eyes widened at the sight of the confirmed rumors. Telma grinned, and Link could only stand awkwardly in the corner, not amused, for he was already used to [Name]’s inflated ego when it came to her powers.  
             
        “Way to hog all the attention…” he muttered under his breath. Next thing he knew, he launched in the air by the stone tile beneath him. He cursed himself for forgetting that his partner had unnaturally good instincts. Just as he was about to hit the hard floor, a pool of air congregated around his being and gently guided him to the ground.  
             
        Link sighed, “Yeah, tha—” An icicle stopped right between his eyes, hovering in place. It then reverted back to liquid form and returned to [Name]’s gourd at her belt. All panic left Link’s heart and he was handed a beer for his efforts.  
             
        Shad exclaimed how amazing her abilities were. “You are a true work of art and beauty, if I may say so,” he said. A blush crept on to [Name]’s cheeks. “Come, I’d like to show you something I think you’ll be rather interested in.” He led her to a different table and opened up one of his many books.  
             
        From the counter, Link narrowed his eyes at the scene unfolding before him. Shad was getting close to his lady – _too_ close – as the bookworms buried their faces in the same text. White locks persisted in their attempts to blind her, and so she had to keep tucking the rebellious locks behind her ear. Link had always been attracted to the way she would innocently do that whenever she was embarrassed. But now it was Shad who got to admire her in the foreground. The boy in green was rather disturbed with Shad’s soft, upward looks of fascination towards [Name]. He could pick up bits and pieces of, what he interpreted to be, their “flirtatious banter.”  
             
        “Are you familiar with prophecies, [Name]?” Shad inquired with a hint of suspicion. He had been eying what he could see of her right hand, particularly her blackened fingers and splotched palm. And he would be transfixed on her snow-white hair. He looked into her dark eyes and noted a red tint surrounding the iris. He was a very observant man for which he prided himself.  
             
        “I was about to ask you the same question,” [Name] said.  
             
        “What a coincidence!” Shad grinned. “Or perhaps it was fate.”  
             
        With the insight given to her by Madame Fanadi, [Name] hummed, “I think it’s the latter.”  
             
        A slam could be heard from the bar counter. Link had just downed the entire mug of beer. He was looking very red in the face. [Name] mentally sighed.  
             
        “Looks like I’ll have to do all the work now,” she thought.  
             
        Shad called her attention back. “Do you know of the Dark Interlopers and the Realm of Twilight?”  
             
        [Name] had Shad in her grasp, figuratively speaking. This conversation was going exactly how she wanted. However, she did not realize the possibility that Shad knew more than he lead on.  
             
        “Not really. When I was small, my mother used to tell me stories, but that’s all they were to me: stories.” She feigned ignorance.  
             
        “Ah, I see.” His gaze never left her face, as if he were studying an object. “It’s a shame. It’s quite the tragic _story_. But you know what they say: there’s some truth to stories and legends.”  
             
        She nodded along. Changing the subject away from herself, she pointed to the sketch on the page he had flipped to. “What’s that?”  
             
        “That is what they call ‘The Mirror of Twilight.’”  
             
        “Oh. What’s so special about it?”  
             
        [Name] was thinking of how dumb easily tricked the man was. But in reality, it was she who was being played for a fool.  
             
        Shad explained. “It allows passage into the Twilight Realm, which they say is a place of shadow with all light blocked out.”  
             
        “Like a parallel universe to Hyrule?” [Name] tilted her head cutely. If necessary, she would play the role of the curious little girl feeding the wise man’s ego.  
             
        “Perhaps.” He eyed her through his thinly rimmed glasses. “But some say that its people, the Twili, dwell in our shadows. It’s rather fascinating, really. These Twili are descendants of the Dark Interlopers who were banished to this land of shadows for trying to use the Triforce to rule to world. They were imprisoned in the desert first then disappeared into the shadows. You haven’t met him yet, but Auru, another member of the Resistance, is looking into the strange phenomena in the desert and the prison. He’s at Lake Hylia right now.”  
             
        “How very interesting. So the Mirror is likely there then?”  
             
        “Yes.” Shad fixed his spectacles. “You know, they say that all of the Dark Interlopers were cast into the Twilight Realm for their use of dark magic… But it is possible that perhaps one or two may have escaped punishment and remained in Hyrule.” He looked at her through the corner of his eye.  
             
        “That sounds a bit frightening,” she admitted. “If that were the case, then wouldn’t the goddesses work towards giving them their rightful sentence? To punish them even more for having escaped divine retribution?”  
             
        “Perhaps that is true.” Shad propped his elbow on the table with great interest and pleasure in their wits. “You are quite the thinker, [Name]. I bring this up because there is a prophecy I am currently working on unveiling. I have it here, but it sounds very incomplete. You seem to have a wonderful mind; would you like to take a look? Perhaps there is something I’m missing in my decoding.”  
             
        [Name] smiled inwardly, her missions of locating the Mirror of Twilight and the latter half of the prophecy fulfilled. Shad handed her a slip of paper on which he had written what he decoded from ancient sources regarding the Dark Interlopers:  
             
        … _What is white will run red with the blood of glory and the mark of a curse shall consume her soul, lest her heart awakens in truth._  
             
        [Name] stared long and hard at the scribbled words in an attempt to memorize them.  
             
        Shad studied her changing expressions. He could tell she was reeling through possible answers in her thoughts. “This may be a stretch, but would you happen to have the first part of this prophecy?”  
             
        “I’m sorry, I don’t.” The last thing she wanted was for a human to get involved in a matter that does not concern him, and this included Link, as well. There was a strong probability that Link would try to follow her into the Twilight Realm and help her find her father. But in doing so, he would be in grave danger; she couldn’t reason why, but she went with her gut feeling. [Name] recalled her meeting with the Hero’s Shade. She had promised him to understand and take on her prophecy in order to ensure Link’s safety, for if her prophecy implied the danger of others, she swore to distance herself from Link for his protection against herself.  
             
        [Name] handed the prophecy back to Shad. But he held his hand up instead.  
             
        “I think you should keep it,” he suggested with a wink. [Name] was taken aback. “I have a feeling it’ll come in handy for you. Plus, it is very likely that you have already come across the first part in your travels.”  
             
        [Name] realized that she had been wrapped around his finger the entire time; it was all a ploy to reveal herself as the subject of the prophecy – as the last of the pure line of Dark Interlopers.  
             
        Shad smiled his all-knowing smile and stood. Before taking his leave to join the others, he said, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. It was merely for my own satisfaction in my pursuit for knowledge.”  
             
        As he walked off, [Name] wished she could smash him against the wall. She was seething so much that her fists and head began sizzling. Shad rejoined The Group in strategizing. He took one peek over his shoulder at her and grinned.  
             
        “Bested by a human!” she cursed herself. Steam emitted from her flaring nostrils as she stormed off to join Link at the counter. He was slumped over. [Name] sat beside him and poked his arm.  
             
        “We should go soon,” she said.  
             
        “Tell that t’ Shad,” Link mumbled.  
             
        “Idiot, why would I do that?” [Name] was slightly offended, especially after Shad had outsmarted her into leaking all her information about herself.  
             
        Link looked up at her, his cheeks completely red, his eyes watery, and his motions seemingly out of control. He began playing with her practically dead, right hand.  
             
        “Oh, Nayru. You’re drunk.” She cursed. “Just perfect.” Her mood got even sourer by the second.  
             
        Link slapped his chest. “I poured my heart out to you, and ya just walked all ov’r it with _Shad_ ,” he slurred. “I saw th’ two of you _flirtin’_. If you like ‘im so much, jus’ leave me alone.”  
             
        “Okay, you need to go to sleep.”  
             
        [Name] walked away from the protesting Link. She approached Telma who encouraged them to stay the night upstairs, since it was already getting dark. Bidding everyone a good night, [Name] led Link upstairs to rest, his arm dangling around her neck. It was quiet on their way up, until Link decided to talk in a more sane tone.  
             
        “I understand if you leave me for Shad.” [Name] rolled her eyes. “I mean, he’s so much smarter and into books. He’s a total pacifist too.”  
             
        [Name] plopped him down on a bed. He looked dejected, hunched over, sighing. Mulling it over, she sat beside him and let out a sigh of exasperation.  
             
        “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not into pacifists. I prefer someone who would be willing to fight…someone with courage.” She tried to be gentle with her words.  
             
        “Pacifists are brave too,” Link shot back.  
             
        [Name] grumbled. “Enough about pacifists!”  
             
        Link sat quietly.  
             
        “Link,” [Name] reassured him, “I only talked to him to get answers out of him. I did what was necessary.”  
             
        He huffed, lying down, his arm covering his forehead. “Gods, jealousy feels awful! Is this how you felt when I was with Ilia?” He let out a chuckle of self-pity.  
             
        “…No,” she lied.  
             
        He jolted upright and stared into her pink, uneasy face.  
             
        “You, madam, are a horrible liar,” he jeered.  
             
        [Name] raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well you, sir, should stop worrying and get some rest.”  
             
        “Where are you gonna sleep?” he coughed, making it obvious that he wanted her to stay with him.  
             
        “With you,” she deadpanned. Link nearly choked; there was no way she was being serious…right?  
             
        “That was a joke,” she clarified, still with little expression. Nevertheless, she forced Link to scoot over, and sat right next to his laying form. He took her hand in his.  
             
        “That guy in the Square earlier,” [Name] began. Link looked up at her. “That was Merikh. I know for a fact that he has to do with my father’s disappearance.”  
             
        Link thanked her for being honest with him.  
             
        “He wants me dead, too. But I’ll kill him first before he can even put a scratch on me.”  
             
        [Name]’s eyebrows furrowed in determination and anger. She was nearly snarling. Link squinted in confusion; perhaps it was a trick of the candlelight, but [Name]’s eyes looked red for a moment before returning back to its regular dark hue when her anger subsided.  
             
        Midna came out from Link’s shadow. “I heard you found where the Mirror is. Eehee~ As expected of you!”  
          
        [Name] nodded. “It’s at a prison in the desert. There’s another member of their group who is investigating around Lake Hylia. We should try to get answers out of him, as well.”  
             
        “Mm,” Midna hummed. “Sounds about right. Anything else worth mentioning?” She prodded the girl on.  
             
        “Not really.” [Name] was desperate to keep the prophecy a secret from Link.  
             
        “Aw, well I just remembered a little prophecy about the one who will save my people. And it’s about…you!” Midna pointed to Link who was about to fall asleep. “My people have said that a beast would restore order to our world, and so I chose you, wolfie~” She plopped down on Link’s stomach. He winced. But due to the alcohol consumed, he was quick to fall asleep shortly after. [Name] rested her longing gaze on his sleeping figure. She removed his hat, placing it on the bedside table, and stroked the hair out of his face.  
             
        “You can’t hide it from him forever, you know,” Midna mentioned, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  
             
        [Name] handed Midna the two prophecy slips. Together they created: _In darkness comes the moon, drowning the sorrows of sin. Burning in all her wrath amidst the stars, her gale storm reclaims what was once lost. And the earth will swallow the sun. What is white will run red with the blood of glory and the mark of a curse shall consume her soul, lest her heart awakens in truth._  
             
        “Well, this could mean many things and I can see multiple outcomes. But who knows what you should do?” The imp rolled over. “Doesn’t Link have the ‘blood of glory’?”  
             
        Could it be that it referred to the bloodline of the Hero of Time? But it was he who said that her prophecy was not related to Link’s. However, it could still be possible…  
             
        Midna’s shrill voice brought her back to reality. “The more you think about it, the more messed up and confused you’ll feel. Just let things play out. Whether or not you tell him, the end result will be the same. Fate is funny that way; you can do whatever you want in the middle.”  
             
        “Midna,” [Name] pondered, resting her head against the wall, “is there such a thing as fate? Do prophecies even tell the future? Or are they constructed in a way that guarantees a change in your actions in order to fulfill the prophecy? Do I not have the power to change my own fate, which I never even chose? Am I to be the sacrificial lamb for the punishment that my ancestor escaped?”  
             
        The imp sat sullen for a moment and shrugged. “I’ve been asking those questions for years. You and I have common ancestry. Zant called you ‘Princess.’ What if you belong in the Twilight Realm, too?”  
             
        “I know for a fact that my father must be in the Twilight Realm and that Zant is controlling him. Regardless of where I belong, I need to go to the Twilight Realm to save my father. That’s why I have to stick with you and Link.”  
             
        Midna touched [Name]’s knee. “Is that the only reason why you’re sticking with us?”  
             
        “As soon as I achieve my goal, then I will leave you both. It would be much safer for the two of you if I left.”  
             
        Midna understood the underlying message – that [Name] cared for her and Link to the extent that she would leave them to confront her dangers on her own. It was very probable, based on the prophecy, that [Name] would accept the torturous, divine retribution that her ancestor should have received long ago, for the blight spreading on her arm would eventually corrupt her soul and consume her until it finally kills her, lest she realizes the truth about something. This meant that the time shared between Link and [Name] would very soon come to an end, for they knew not what this truth was. And [Name] knew this in the depths of her drowning heart.  
             
        Midna curled up against [Name], as if she were the child in their happy little family. “If I were to sum up your life, I would say that it’s a tragedy… But I suppose that’s what makes it strangely beautiful.”


	19. Prison of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fear strikes in the form of the undead at the ancient prison, Arbiter's Ground, where the Mirror of Twilight is to be found. The reader's condition is getting worse; she is one step closer to the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the very excruciatingly long wait! Hope the length and content of this chapter suffices. The plot thickens! >:)

Gerudo Desert. It used to be known as a valley. Perhaps it was once filled with lush green hills, or perhaps it merely resembles a valley of despair. No living man knows the truth behind this strange land that has been closed off from mainland Hyrule. It is barren, just as a desert should be, devoid of any human life – any _good_. Many years ago, the desert was home to a tribe of tanned, able women with hair the color of blood and a spirit as fierce as a man’s. Every 100 years, however, a male was born, leader of their tribe: a matriarchy diminished to a patriarchy, the male is a dominant god in the eyes of the tough civilization of women.  
  
        A once powerful and influential tribe was reduced to ashes, a people no more. Fragments and hints of inhabitants were hidden by the recycled layers of dust and sand. Beneath the blistering heat of the sun, the ever changing, smooth mounds of sand glisten and sparkle like El Dorado. The land was dead. Its people are dead. Yet the triumphant deserted valley is a city of gold.  
  
        Nestled on the wavy, distant horizon was a coliseum of sorts with the emblem and wings of the sacred Triforce on pillars. It stood tall, the overall shape having withstood weathering and natural disasters.  
   
        “It’s Arbiter’s Ground.”  
  
        [Name] turned to Link who spoke beside her.  
   
        He continued. “That’s the prison that Auru was talking about. Remember? He said something strange was going on there. That’s where we’re headed.”  
   
        “Why does it look like a coliseum?” [Name] pondered.  
   
        Link shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe they considered torture a sport.” He let out a scoff.  
   
        [Name] recalled the older member of the Resistance, Auru. They had met him at Lake Hylia. His telescope in hand, Auru told them of the strange phenomena plaguing the land, deriving from Gerudo. He suspected it had to do with the Mirror of Twilight held captive at Arbiter’s Ground, the place known to many as a torture site for the wickedest of criminals, all of who were slaughtered.  
   
        Or so they thought.  
   
        Midna appeared before the two Hylians, halting them in their start.  
   
        “Here’s a little story for you. That’s where the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm were sent. They were tortured and chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses.  
   
        “It was another world entirely…The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light, forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule… [Name] and I… We’re descendants of that tribe that was _banished_!” She snarled.  
   
        [Name]’s gaze fell and a mix of ire and melancholy flooded her vision.  
   
        “I know,” Link said quietly yet confidently, “I know who and what you both are. And I want to help.”  
   
        A _tch_ escaped Midna’s lips, as she said, “Don’t get me wrong; it’s quite the peaceful place. Well…until Zant took control and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. He must have somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe. In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power. It’s likely that he can transport anyone into and out of the realm.  
   
        “But if we can get to the Mirror of Twilight, it can be the bridge between light and dark. It’s as that old man Auru said: we must get there!”  
   
        [Name] thought long and hard about Midna’s words. Her father was being held captive in the Twilight Realm. Sticking with Link and Midna would help her obtain her goal; she wished to save her father, and Midna wished to return home and defeat Zant. As for Link? Well, he had to help save the world. It was quite simple.  
   
        Their lips grew increasingly more chapped with each step they took trekking across the blazing desert sand. The pale girl wiped the sweat from her brow and the sand from her eyes, her porcelain skin melting into a light red. Her partner paid little attention to the extreme weather condition.  
   
        They had been walking for miles. There were no landmarks, save for the occasional rock or pillar. Even so, they couldn’t tell if they were heading straight or if they had drifted off course. Arbiter’s Ground could still be seen in the distance. Night drew near with the cooling air and evening atmosphere.  
   
        [Name] was desperate for water: to cool down, to bathe and wash the sweat and dirt and sand from her skin, and to drink. But the extremities of the desert had her begging for fire beneath the stars watching from way above in the chilly night sky. In short, she felt absolutely disgusting. As they walked, [Name] turned to Link who seemed not to have much of a problem with the unhygienic situation.  
   
        “You’re such a pig,” she grumbled, eyes narrowed. Like she, he was sprinkled with grains of sand.  
   
        Having heard the comment, Link stuck his tongue out at her. “At least I’m not complaining 24/7 about dirt, unlike you, _Princess_.”  
   
        Annoyed by the pet name, [Name] conjured up a gust of wind and buried Link in a pile of sand.  
   
        Managing his way out, Link spit sand from his mouth. “What was that for?!”  
   
        “For being a pig, _peasant_.” She stuck her tongue out, pulling down at her eyes.  
   
        She ran.  
   
        And he chased.  
   
        Suddenly, the desert didn’t seem too bad at this time of night; their laughter could be heard from the heavens above, the pools of stars twinkling with a bittersweet gleam.  
   
        They were almost at the prison. But at the sight of a campfire, [Name] gasped and dropped to the ground behind a little sand dune. Link met her there. It seemed that they were not alone in this desert after all. Link peered over the top of the dune, donning his Hawkeye mask that allowed him the sharp vision of a hawk.  
   
        “What do you see?” [Name] asked beside him.  
   
        “An outpost and a fortress. Seems like the entrance to Arbiter’s. Unfortunately, its heavily armed with bulbins,” he said, equipping his bow and making sure there were plenty of arrows.  
   
        “Hopefully we can blend in with the night,” [Name] said as she pulled her hood over her white head. “What’s the plan?”  
   
        Link smirked. “Snipe.”  
   
        “What?”  
   
        “We can’t make a big fuss in there or else reinforcements will come; we have to be stealthy and sneaky. Take them out one by one quietly. So let’s be snipers. It’s not everyday that you get to pretend you’re an assassin.” He smiled.  
   
        [Name] had to restrain herself from grinning like an idiot. She would never admit it, but Link was just too adorable.  
   
        “Let’s make this a game. Whoever gets fewer kills has to grant the winner his wish,” he proposed.  
   
        “You’re at an advantage with that mask and your bow. My night vision isn’t great, and I only have this small supply of water. Fire is too obvious and loud to use, and I can’t control sand,” [Name] pouted.  
   
        “You can use the air.”  
   
        “And do what? Push them around?”  
   
        “Can’t you, I dunno, suffocate them?”  
   
        “That would take too long.”  
   
        “Well consider it a challenge then. If you win, I’ll grant you two wishes!” He stood.  
   
        “Fine.” [Name] wasn’t too thrilled, but she went with it anyway.  
   
        They approached the outpost but came to a halt a few yards away, out of the sight of patrolling bulbins and their bullbos. Link readied his arrows; thanks to Hawkeye, he could accurately aim for the bulbins atop a watchtower. One by one, they came crashing down. [Name] drew water from her gourd and froze it as icicles, letting them fly and impale multiple bulbins. There were a few times that she missed due to the long distance, so she was currently losing 4 to 6. The outpost was cleared, and Link retrieved some of his used arrows from their corpses while [Name] collected her icicles.  
   
        She stared long and hard at the monsters’ oozing blood. One of them was not dead yet, but it was mortally wounded. A tiny yet prominent voice in her head whispered to her: _“Take it. Use its blood. It only lived to serve you.”_ As if under a spell, [Name] held her hand out, palm facing the dying, sickly, green bulbin. She blocked out the world around her; she saw nothing but this source of blood and she heard nothing but the echo of his whisper. [Name] could feel the life draining out of the wincing bulbin; her fingertips tingled as she collected its blood and its life force. She could feel herself getting stronger; she grew less tired. Watching the weak bulbin shrivel and turn a near pale white, stiff corpse, a dark, sadistic grin pulled the corners of her salivating mouth. The essence of the bulbin’s life had depleted and entered her being. She inhaled with great fervor, shivering with delight at this newfound power. Hovering at the center of her palm was a liquid sphere of her victim’s blood. The red specks were more noticeable in her eyes; in fact, there was now a ring of red around her iris. Her shadow grew larger in the night.  
   
        It wasn’t until someone shook her shoulders that she snapped out of her trance.  
   
        “Let’s go! We need to hurry!” Link nearly shouted at her. He mentioned that he had been calling her name for a good 30 seconds but she wouldn’t notice.  
   
        [Name] was too shaken by the blood she now carried.  
   
        “Wh-What have I done?” she gasped, eyes wide and innocent.  
   
        Link furrowed his brow, confused by her reaction. “You’re using that instead of your water supply, right? That’s a good idea. … What’s going on? Are you alright?”  
   
        “Y-Yeah. Right. I’m fine,” she said hastily.  
   
        “Come to think of it, it might have been the trick of the light from the fire and all, but I thought I saw some weird red aura coming out of the bulbin and into your body.”  
   
        “Oh. Is that so…?” [Name] said rather calmly, her panicked demeanor leaving. “I’m sure it was just the light.”  
   
        As they headed to the fortress’s entrance, Midna appeared before [Name]. The imp said nothing, but her crimson eye glared into [Name]’s soul. She was almost snarling, too. [Name] was confused. Why would Midna act like she hates her? Then Midna’s attention shifted to [Name]’s shadow, which seemed to recede under her instigation.  
   
        “You better watch yourself,” Midna finally mumbled before hiding back in Link’s shadow.  
   
        [Name] was taken aback and confused. Was there something in her shadow? In her soul? She turned around, but there was no shadow to be found, for the fire was long gone.  
   
        They killed every monster they came across. [Name] used up the bulbin blood and conjured more from other corpses. But there were no life forces taken. She felt oddly at ease now taking their blood.  
   
        It smelled delicious.  
   
        She followed Link, staring at his back…his neck… And she wondered what his blood would taste like. She found herself thinking about his heart. He had a good heart. Perhaps it tasted good too. All that blood gushing out…  
   
        She licked her chapped lips.  
   
        The sound of gates shutting behind her broke her thoughts. She then realized that she and Link were trapped in a dark space with...  
   
        “Look out!” Link yelled.  
   
        But it was too late. [Name] felt something hard smash into her ribs, and she was knocked across the enclosed space, landing on a few fragile crates. She coughed up blood from the impact. Suddenly, she did not want to steal any more blood, she did not want to taste it, and she did not want to smell it. The sight of her own blood in her palm made her queasy. She turned and looked to see Link fighting against King Bulbin, who had knocked her aside with a swing of his stone axe.  
   
        By the time [Name] had the strength to get up, Link had sent King Bulbin limping away with a nasty gash on his arm and leg. Link didn’t both chasing his opponent down; he let him escape. Instead he marched over to [Name].  
   
        “Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to your surroundings!” he scolded. “You could have died!”  
   
        [Name] blinked. It was a rare occasion for the cool tempered boy to be so heated. But when she saw the distressed look in his eyes boring into hers, she understood. It was as if a surge of pain ripped through his body – the pain of losing someone close to his heart. She wondered if she would feel the same if he were near death. She wondered if he would feel the same pain when she leaves him.  
   
        Upon exiting the fortress, they came upon the entrance of the prison. It was quite grand indeed, as expected of a coliseum. Time had been its worst enemy; [Name] could imagine the grandiose building in the pique condition of its days, but the majestic and intricately carved pillars were nothing more than decayed embellishments of old. The thick stone steps were crumbling and barely staying together under the weight of the two humans.  
   
        The torches were lit beside the dark descent of stairs leading into the prison. Link gave her a reassuring nod and went first into the darkness. Just as she was about to follow, [Name] let out a gasp, whipping her head to the right. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a shadow scurry across by the rusted metal bars lining the edges of the ground. Fear struck her heart, and she ran quickly after Link, only to bump into him and yelp, mistaking the contact for that of the undead.  
   
        Indeed, this dead prison was very much alive.  
   
        [Name] clung onto Link’s arm for dear life. Her shivering body and racing pulse were disturbed his calm demeanor. After all, Link wasn’t the bearer of the Triforce of Courage for nothing.  
   
        “I can feel it…them…everything,” [Name] whispered, cowering closer to her partner’s warmth.  
   
        “What?”  
   
        The hall seemed endless.  
   
        “They’re angry and vengeful. I can feel it in these walls, in the ground, in the earth, in the air… I can hear their agonizing screams echoing within these walls. I can feel them everywhere. They know we’re here. They’re watching us. We’ve disturbed them… no, we’ve given them a means for their revenge,” she said.  
   
        Suddenly, the walls lit up with light from the line of torches being engulfed in fire one by one.  
   
        “Spooky…” Link grimaced. “I don’t suppose they’ll let us go peacefully, huh…”  
   
        “We woke them up. Ah!”  
   
        Skulls. Everywhere.  
   
        Just when they reached a large room with a high ceiling, [Name] immediately could not take her eyes off of the skulls that were so decoratively scattered on the floor. Actually, come to think of it, there wasn’t much floor to begin with: the majority of the room was filled with quicksand. And beneath the sand were monsters scurrying about, the moving lumps like the pulsating veins of the Ground.  
   
        Noticing [Name]’s terrified gaze, Link said, “It’s alright. They’re dead. Skulls can’t hurt you. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I’m here.”  
   
        [Name] gave a nervous laugh and hoped that he was right.  
   
        But as they were about to proceed to the other side of the room, avoiding the sand pits, skeletons surfaced from the sand right in front of them, carrying small spears. [Name] nearly screamed but reacted, naturally and due to intense fear, by charring their poor bones. Link made a mental note to never jump-scare her lest he wish to become wolf meat.  
   
        The further they progressed into the heart of the prison, the more the walking dead and bugs popped out to swarm them. The tortured souls would stop at nothing to get revenge on the Hylians. [Name] felt sorry for them, as she saw for herself the torture chambers, skeletons handcuffed to the walls, bones buried in the sand, racks to pull at their limbs, rows of metal spikes, impaled skulls on rusted pikes for the world to see…  
   
        In the midst of her thoughts after killing (?) a Redead and a few Stalfos, [Name]’s body felt heavy, as if something were weighing her down to the point where she could not move. Indeed, there was something on her, for she could feel the touch of something barely there on her body. Was it a ghost pulling her down?  
   
        “L-Link!” she panicked. “I can’t move my legs! I think there’s something on me, but I don’t see anything!”  
   
        The hero’s eyes went wide. He shifted into wolf form and used his animal senses. Sure enough, his suspicion was correct: ghost mice. He experienced the same thing sometime earlier and had to become a wolf to shake them off of his body. He could only defeat them as a wolf. From what he could see, the ghost mice were all over [Name], holding her down at the waist and hip and scavenging around her chest up to her neck and shoulders. Luckily he had Midna to inform [Name] of what she needed to do, as no human can understand wolves.  
   
        “He wants you to emit a gust of wind with your body as the focal point,” the imp said rather lazily atop the wolf’s back.  
   
        “Why? What’s on me?” [Name] nervously asked.  
   
        “Ghost mice.”  
   
        “…”  
   
        [Name] was petrified. She couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse to not be able to see them. Almost immediately, she sent out a gust of wind, which apparently blew the mice off from her trapped body. The wolf wasted no time defeating the tiny foes between his jaws. But there was one more that refused to budge from her body, and it just so happened to be on her chest.  
   
 _Of course…_ he sighed, mustering up the courage necessary. _She’s going to kill me_ _for this_.  
   
        Next thing she knew, [Name] was on the ground, her back and head hurting from the sudden fall onto the stone floor. What was this weight on her? Not more mice… No, instead she was face to face with the beastly Link digging his snout into her chest. His jaw clamped shut after finally catching the pesky ghostly rodent.  
   
        Oh, and of course [Name] threw him into a wall for being so indecent. After all, she had no idea that there was one more mouse on her.  
   
        Incredibly flustered, [Name] hurled fireballs in his direction, shouting profanities at his retreating wolfish figure that escaped into another room. But by the time [Name] got there, the entrance to the room was barred…which meant that she was all alone…with a spawn of Stalfos and Redeads coming her way. She gulped but readied her flames, becoming more confident with every bone she burned to a crisp.  
   
        Seconds turned to minutes, for time flies when you’re trying your best to survive the zombie apocalypse. [Name] hardly noticed when the previously sealed door opened behind her. Link walked out unscathed but with a new ~~toy~~ weapon; the first thing he laid his eyes on was the large amount of fire everywhere. The mummy-like Redeads trudged aimlessly, melting from their enflamed, leathery skin. Stalfos collapsed in heaps of ashes. All that was needed was an evil laugh from the sorceress. It was overkill.  
   
        The flames simmered down within a few seconds after [Name] found that all of her enemies were dead….again.  
   
        “I see that you’re doing well,” Link greeted, stifling laughter.  
   
        “You too…pervert,” she scoffed, arms folded.  
   
        “Are you still mad about earlier?” He sighed, trying to justify himself. “Look, there was a ghost mouse still on you, and it just so happened to be right there! I swear! But more importantly, take a look at this awesome thing!”  
   
        He presented the Spinner with pride as if he had just won first prize.  
   
        “…That’s it?” she deadpanned. “All it does is spin. What good is that?”  
   
        Link’s cheeks reddened. “I-It makes transportation easier and faster; I mean, there are rails lining the walls for this cool weapon to latch on to. Plus it hovers so we can travel across the sand. And I had to defeat a giant ghost with a cow skull to get this! It was hard work!”  
   
        To his surprise, [Name] interrupted him with a loud, genuine laugh.  
   
        “I-I’ve never seen you get so upset about a _toy_!” she cackled, sniggering between words.  
   
        “It’s not a toy! It’s a tool. Just look at it; it’s like a gear or something,” he sulked, embarrassment written on his features.  
   
        “Okay, okay. Sorry. Let’s just use that _weapon_ of yours and get going.” She wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
   
        Link lightened up a bit when he realized that [Name] was smiling. He had never heard her laugh like that before, and it was quite refreshing. They hopped on the Spinner. Link held [Name] at her waist for support, and off they went, riding on the tracks all over the walls. The view was great as they rode higher on the walls; [Name] thought of how small the prisoners must have felt being held in such a vastly built, complex place.  
   
        They finally reached the top floor of the coliseum. Entering through the large, gold door, they stepped into an unlit arena akin to a large bowl. The dome ceiling seemed so far away. The walls were made of all sorts of stones, ranging in color and size, some jutting out and others fixed in place; the only decorative piece was the symbolic Triforce above the door across the other side. Lining the lip of the “bowl” was a metal rail.  
   
        Peering into the dip of the arena, they saw a large fossil of a horned beast partly submerged in the sand. It was positioned in a way that looked like it was trying to get out. There were metal poles sticking out from its skull indicating how it died. As they approached it, [Name] stopped in her tracks and yelled in pain, her hands grabbing at the sides of her head. Link rushed to her side to try to comfort her, only to see that her widened, terrified eyes were consumed by a blood red.  
   
        “Oh don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Just overreacting a bit to my presence is all.”  
   
        Link turned to the all too familiar, slimy voice. Zant stood on top of one of the fossil’s horns. Midna glared from her place in Link’s shadow.  
   
        “What did you do to her?” Link demanded, sword drawn.  
   
        “Conditioning her to fear me, dearest ‘hero’. My princess shall learn to accept the ways of the new generation of Twili, and she will obey me,” Zant chuckled.  
   
        “She’s not your princess, dastard!” Link growled like a beast.  
   
        Zant stroked the chin of his helmet. “No…not _yet_. But very soon she will be. Her highness cannot keep me waiting forever.”  
   
        In one quick motion, Zant conjured up a red and black orb of dark magic, turning it into a sword, and thrust it into the forehead of the fossil. A crimson angular pattern surged through the fell beast.  
   
        But just as the foul King of the Twili was about to take his leave, he felt a sharp pain slice through his abdomen. He looked down to see the blade of a slim flaming sword the color of ivory, now stained with a strange liquid from his body, protruding from the area of pain.  
   
        “I will never fear you. I swear on my father’s name that I will kill you!” [Name] was standing, sweat dripping down her paling face. The whites of her eyes flashed a tint of yellow.  
   
        Zant did not look back.  
   
        “You wound me, Princess.”  
   
        And he left through his portal.  
   
        The two destined ones did not have time to waste; the Twilit Fossil Stallord had awoken, a menacing flame within the holes of its eyes. Its spine stood erect from its place in the sand, and it let out a fearsome roar. Its large bony hands made an effort to swipe at them and crush them. They narrowly dodged its attack.  
   
        “The spine! If you can break it, then the very thing supporting its body will crumble,” [Name] suggested.  
   
        Link did just that, crashing into and digging the Spinner into the spine. A vertebra cracked and perished; the fossil became shorter.  
   
        From the depths of the ocean of sand, an army of dead Hylian soldiers rose to wage war against the intruders. Some defended Stallord, but others were on the offence. As Link focused on attacking the monster’s spine, [Name] drew a sword of flames. It was blue at the core but the flames turned orange as they branched out to strike their enemies. With the litheness of air, [Name] cut down and burned many Hylian soldiers. Perhaps they used to be guards who tortured the prisoners, who led the interlopers to exile…  
   
        When Link hit Stallord’s spine for a third or fourth time, the earth shook and Stallord fell along with its knights. The light died from its eyes. The sand was depleted from the arena, and the center rose on a cylindrical platform. On that platform was Stallord’s skull along with [Name] and Link.  
   
        Suddenly, the skull lunged at [Name], knocking her to the edge.  
   
        “I thought you said skulls can’t hurt anyone!” she hissed at Link from where she landed, sending him a deadly glare. Link grimaced and unsheathed his sword, ready to fight again.  
   
        But it was too late. [Name] had split the skull in half with her version of a flaming knife blade, and then she turned the two pieces of bone into ashes to make sure it never jumps at her again.  
   
        Link watched as she headed out the golden gates, muttering something about how skulls are stupid.  
   
        They made their way to the top of the coliseum outside after a series of stairs. It was still dark out. There was a great sculpture of a person holding a flame in the palm of his hands, and it looked as if there was a snake coiling around his body. Surrounding that pillar of a sculpture were chains extending from the tall columns circling the coliseum. With the help of the Spinner, Link was able to raise the chains and that which they bore: a large, chained up rock. The statue figure was submerged below the surface in exchange for what should have been the Mirror of Twilight, which was positioned to reflect off of the rock.  
   
        Midna hastily emerged from the shadows and floated up to the Mirror. There was only one fourth of it still attached. The rest of it was missing. They could not go to the Twilight Realm with the mirror in such a disastrous state. Midna dropped to her knees in grief and anger.  
   
        [Name] seethed behind them. Just when she thought she’d finally be able to rescue her father from the Twilight Realm, _this_ happened. Her fists balled up. There had to be another way.  
   
        “ _The Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic_.”  
   
        They all looked up to find the owner of the whispery voice. Atop the columns were ghostly figures, the sages who have guarded the Mirror since the beginning of time. But there was one pillar on which no sage rested.  
   
        “ _The magic is one that only_ he _possesses… His name is Ganondorf._ _He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness… In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. Yet… By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. We banished him into the Twilight Realm, for his execution had failed. Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant.”_  
   
        Midna scoffed. “You’re just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It’s far too late…”  
   
        “ _Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight…so Zant could merely break it into pieces. Once broken by magic, the Mirror became fragments, which even now lie hidden across Hyrule. One is in the snowy mountain heights… One is in an ancient grove… And one is in the heavens._  
   
 _“You who have been sent by the goddesses… You should be able to gather the three pieces. But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments.”_  
   
        The sages vanished one by one. Midna and Link nodded to each other, resolute to find the remaining pieces of the Mirror. They set off to return to mainland Hyrule. Midna was ready to teleport them. Link extended his hand to the white haired girl whose blight had reached her right shoulder.  
   
        [Name] knew she couldn’t stay idle for too long lest the curse kill her before she could save her father. She had to find another way into the Twilight Realm. And there was only one man she knew of who could teleport in and out of the light and dark worlds without the use of the Mirror.  
   
        But it would require becoming his queen.


	20. Hearts that Melt Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yetis are relationship goals and Reader is sinking into the darkness at will. Takes place in Snowpeak Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter...

[Name] felt sick to her stomach. All of this warping business was taking a harsh toll on her body. Maybe it was different for the native Twili and beastly hero, but her experience in this mode of transportation was gut wrenching. Literally. Her body was being pulled and ripped apart then condensed and smashed back together, so it was only natural that she’d feel so twisted on the inside. And after warping four times in a row all over the kingdom to finally getting to Snowpeak Mountain, [Name] was ready to keel over with a strong desire to just sleep forever.  
  
        She jested that the missing mirror shards weren’t worth the suffering she had to endure. In truth, she had hoped to find Zant in order to accept his offer so she could have ample time to save her father before the curse would inevitably kill her. But pinning the Shadow King down was harder than [Name] had anticipated. Merely pleading for him in her mind showed zero results. She learned that one doesn’t simply find Zant. Zant finds _you_.  
  
        At the moment, she could only pray that he decides to show his face soon. Fingering the locket hanging from around her neck, she silently promised her father that she would bring him back to the realm of light. He would just have to wait a little longer.  
  
        It was strange: thinking of her father reminded her of Ashei, who had been of great help to them in navigating her native blizzard mountains. [Name] saw herself in Ashei, a strong and independent woman who doesn’t need the permission of others to do as she pleases. They both lost their fathers, who trained them to become the women they are now. But unlike [Name], Ashei’s father is never coming back. [Name] clung to this sliver of hope that she would not become exactly like Ashei, for if she did, then her father would be lost forever.  
  
        She had already felt deeply for Prince Ralis, who witnessed his mother’s execution. In intense melancholy after awaking in Kakariko, he refused to move from weeping on his parents’ grave. She sympathized with the Zora boy, for she was around his age was when her father’s tombstone was built. But she rejected the idea of being reduced to the same unstable state as the prince. After all, her father’s tomb was empty, and she knew for a fact that he was still alive.  
  
        Yes, she was determined to find him and bring him home.  
  
        [Name] was brought out of her phantasmagoric obsession and mild paranoia when a scarf was gently wrapped around her freezing neck. She looked up at its owner to see dirty blond hair radiating amidst the speckles of snow fluttering by. Bright blue eyes as clear as the afternoon sky gazed down at her own dark, shameful ones.  
  
        “Your lips are turning blue. You cold?” he asked with a slight smile.  
  
        Brought back to the earth, [Name] took in her extremely wintery surroundings. It was violently snowing, the never-ending gusts of wind slapping and burning her cheeks. Her fingers relished in feeling the soft fabric of the cerulean scarf with vermilion trimmings. It was only then that she realized how stiff and discolored her hands were. In fact, she couldn’t even feel in her right hand, the curse becoming black.  
  
        Another pair of hands came into view. These larger, calloused hands engulfed hers. The heat allowed her to feel again, the coloration becoming livelier by the second.  
  
        Those warm hands traveled up to her numb, rosy cheeks. As his breath drew near, she closed her eyes and sighed softly. And when he kissed her, she felt the warmth flow from her lips to the pit of her stomach and all the way down to her toes. Though she had fire dwelling within her being, only _he_ could make her feel so alive.  
  
        “Still cold?”  
  
        “Not anymore.”  
  
        Her heart fluttered like snow, and she pulled her hood over her head, clutching the scarf close. Link reverted to his wolf form to escape the chilly atmosphere, sniffing out any oddities and clues to the location of the mirror’s shards. [Name] blindly followed, for she could see nothing but a white blanket of snow. It was clear that they were heading up higher in altitude, as they climbed steep paths. She looked back, but there was no longer a trace of their progress through this wasteland. They had only one direction to go: forward.  
  
       Though the polar opposite of the desert in terms of weather, Snowpeak Mountain and Gerudo Desert were both abandoned wastelands fit to win in a battle of man versus nature. It was a wonder that someone could have lived in such extreme circumstances at one point. Whereas Gerudo Desert was marked with a sense of lost grandeur, Snowpeak Mountain was filled with loneliness. Perhaps it was the weather that made it seem that way, but with each step forward, [Name] felt a pang of sorrow for this region that moaned through the wind and wept through the falling snow. How lonely the snow must be; how cold the mountain’s heart must be without anyone to love it with every footstep.  
  
        Led by the supreme intensity of a Reekfish’s odor, the girl and her beast halted in their tracks. [Name] squinted her eyes, honing her vision on the irregular shape in the distance, masked by the blizzard. It was a large figure standing by a barren tree near a ledge. Link reverted to his human form.  
  
        “The Reekfish scent leads to that thing over there,” he said, white puffs escaping his every breath.  
  
        The closer they got, the clearer the figure became. It looked like a giant monster.  
        “Do you think it’s dangerous?” [Name] queried, unaware that she held on to Link’s arm.  
  
        "I hope not. But if it is, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”  
  
        The creature was a white mass of fur with a fat tail. It appeared to be bipedal and wore a brown hat over its rather apish head. Sensing that it was no longer alone, the creature caught sight of the two humans, his upturned fangs bobbing up and down as he roared in laughter. He seemed to be waving the couple over, the great Reekfish flopping about in his grip.  
  
        “Ho there!” the masculine voice bellowed.  
  
        The two approached the beastly creature that they thought to be one of those famed Yetis from folklore. [Name] was a bit apprehensive yet marveled at the sight of him.  
  
        “I heard ruckus, and uh! Just humans.” His speech was choppy and ineloquent, as expected of a Yeti. “I see humans not often… Why come to snow? You on spiritual journey?” His big eyes searched for answers in Link who was not even half the size of the Yeti.  
  
        “Er, not exactly,” Link replied, uncomfortable under this Yeti’s unwavering gaze.  
  
        Suddenly the Yeti burst out in laughter. Link and [Name] stood awkwardly in confusion. They looked at each other and nervously laughed along.          
  
        “That was a joke! Yetis joke too,” the Yeti said.  
  
        [Name]’s nervous laughter died down. She was so confused; since when did Yetis have any semblance of a personality?  
  
        “Now tell truth. What you looking for?” he interrogated, his tone serious and almost threatening.  
  
        “Well, long story short,” Link began, “we’re looking for a mirror – a piece of the Mirror of Twilight, to be specific. Would you happen to know where we could find it?”  
        The Yeti cackled. “Why you not say so before? You lucky to meet me. I found shiny mirror piece.”  
  
        Link beamed. “Really? S-So you have it then?”  
  
        “Yes, yes. Come to house and see yourself! I caught fish. I make you hot meal at least.” He waved them closer.  
  
        Link sheepishly danced around the offer. “Ah, well, I’d hate to impose… Ow!”  
  
        [Name] slapped the back of his head, hissing at him for putting humility above his task.  
  
        She cleared her throat and stepped forward. “We accept your invitation. Thank you.”  
  
        Link rubbed the back of his head, mimicking the girl under his breath. “ ‘We accept you invitation.’ Bleh.”  
  
        The girl’s white head whipped back at him, shooting him a sharp look. He flinched, but upon hearing him click his tongue and grumble, [Name] silently flicked her index finger. An avalanche of snow buried the poor hero.  
  
        “By the way, my name is [Name], and this idiot is Link.” She smiled. A green cap popped up from beneath the snow.  
  
        “I Yeto,” the Yeti responded. “Come! My house far away. We slide there. Do like me!”  
        Link shook the snow off of himself as Yeto punched the tree. A large leaf encased in ice plopped to the ground. Yeto positioned himself on top of the leaf, using it as a board to slide around on. [Name] watched as he took off on the only path available.  
  
        She quickly grabbed Link. “Come on!”  
  
        “Woah!” Link let out in surprise.  
  
        [Name] fashioned an ice board of her own, pulling Link on it. It was his turn to hold on to her tightly. [Name] controlled the ice; they sped down the snowy landscape, following Yeto’s distant form.  
  
        At the end of the path loomed a well-build mansion of stone. Due to the predictable weather, it was adorned with snow. Though it seemed like a pleasant winter wonderland on the outside, [Name] had a bad feeling about the place. One foot in the grand estate and she knew that this mansion was rotting in ruin. Furniture was destroyed, parts of the roof and second floor were torn apart, and there was dust laced throughout the building. Cobwebs lined more than just the corners of rooms. Floorboards had deteriorated, ice solidly covering much of the house’s floor.  
  
        [Name]’s eyes wandered around her. Armor surrounded them left and right. She felt like the full suits of armor would come to life and skewer her with their lances. She couldn’t help but feel as though someone were watching her every move within the mansion.  
        They strode past the Keese above the foyer chandelier and ice monsters patrolling the second floor past the regal staircases. The pair entered the living room, attracted by its warmth from the glowing fireplace. Crooked and ripped paintings hung from the walls. There was hardly any furniture, save for a round end-table and a red, overturned couch by the fireplace. A smaller and not nearly as intimidating Yeti sat beside the couch. Hearing the door open, she eyed the guests.  
  
        “Who…?” She whispered, startled.  
  
        [Name] found the female Yeti to be quite cute. She wanted nothing more than to hug her.  
  
        “I’m [Name], and this is Link,” she explained. “Yeto invited us here.”  
  
        “Yes, husband told me you come. I Yeta.” The female Yeti coughed. “Sorry… I have sickness, uh. Come closer.” She gestured for them to walk towards her.  
  
        [Name] was put off by this and hesitant. If this Yeti was sick, why would she want them to come closer to her? The last thing [Name] needed at the moment was to catch a cold.  
  
        They approached Yeta at the fireplace where she could take a good look at the two of them.  
  
        “You cute little humans. Husband told me. You want to look at mirror, uh? My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh… But since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear. So many bad things happen since mirror,” she said, her speech flowing better than Yeto’s.  
  
        Link whispered to his partner. “Sounds like the mirror, all right.”  
  
        Yeta continued. “So we lock bedroom on third floor where it hangs. Right now… can’t even get up. You find key. Would you bring it to me?”  
  
        “Sure,” [Name] said, though she wasn’t sure if they should. It may be best to just take the mirror and go unnoticed. That way, Yeta wouldn’t have to be involved anymore.  
  
        Yeta gave the young lady a makeshift map of the estate, marking a particular location with an _X_ , saying that this was where the key would be. She then pointed them in the direction of the kitchen to start their task. Yeto was cooking some Reekfish stew that seemed less than appetizing. Seeing them enter the kitchen, Yeto bellowed, “You!”  
  
        “We just spoke with your wife,” said Link.  
  
        “Ah. Wife… look bad, uh? Not healthy since mirror… So I make soup for her. Fish from Zora village are most nutritious! Have soup. Give energy,” Yeto said.  
  
        Smelling the wretched odor, Link inwardly gagged and declined his offer, as did [Name]. The girl, however, thought it was incredibly sweet for Yeto to make soup for Yeta, no matter how bad it smelled. That effort to fish in Zora’s domain and bring it all the way back to the top of Snowpeak… She subtly gazed at Link, wondering if he’d do the same for her.  
  
        As they made their way to the courtyard, Link turned to his partner.  
  
        “Why were you staring at me back there?” he provoked.  
  
        “Why do you ask?” [Name] flustered.  
  
        “Oh,” her green companion shrugged playfully as he sliced through mini-freezards, “just _breaking the ice_.”  
  
        A snow-filled breeze howled by. Or at least [Name] imagined.  
  
        “You are a complete moron.”  
  
        Link feigned a blow to the heart while holding the door to the courtyard for her. “One day I shall melt your heart, O Ice Queen.”  
  
        The ‘Ice Queen’ incinerated a white wolfo that lunged at her from under the snow. “Seriously, what is with you today? First, you mock me in front of Yeto. Now, you’re throwing puns at me and calling me an ‘Ice Queen’ like I’m some cruel girl. I sort of expected the pun from you, but not for you to make fun of me.”  
  
        Link averted her stern and hurt gaze. He shrugged shyly. “I just wanted to make sure you were still here.”  
  
        “What do you mean? I’m always here.” She furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
        “I know you’re here. But I just get the feeling that you’re not actually _here_. It’s like your mind is elsewhere or that I’m losing you. I can’t exactly explain it, but I feel like you’re leaving me…or maybe you’ve already left.  
  
        “Earlier, when you were staring at me, I could tell that you were sad. And I guess I thought that by joking with you, things could go back to being innocent and happy. But apparently I was wrong. Sorry.”  
  
        Link turned his attention to the map, mumbling something along the lines of _it should be here_. He found a chest and excitedly opened it, expecting a key. But what he found instead was an Ordonian pumpkin. He frowned.  
  
        “Her fever must’ve made her memory hazy. Looks like we have to go back and ask again,” he sighed, already in a dampened mood.  
  
        [Name] didn’t know what to say. On one hand she felt absolutely terrible for accusing him of being the bad guy and for not paying enough attention to him. But on the other, she was worried: did he find out that she’s going to leave? This would make things more difficult, and he’d probably take extra measures to ensure that she stays with him.  
  
        What did it matter if he felt like he was losing her? She was dying anyway, and he knew that. Her whole right hand to part of her shoulder blade was black and stiff. It was dead. She had half of her body in the grave. She didn’t have much time left in her life. It would only be a matter of time until the curse reached her heart. [Name] had already come to accept the terms of her fated death. Yet her mind travelled to Link; did he accept that she was doomed to die? It was part of the prophecy, but she knew that the young hero beat himself in guilt for being responsible for the curse’s placement on her body. But then again, he knew nothing of the prophecy. She hoped that he never would. What spurred her curiosity, though, was that he never spoke of the blight…  
  
        The girl followed her partner’s lead, backtracking to the living room. They went into the kitchen, intruding on Yeto’s utterances.  
  
        “Hmm…what flavor?” they heard him mumble to himself. “PUMPKIN!”  
  
        The two humans were stopped by the giant Yeti that stared intently at the pumpkin in Link’s arms. In less than a second, Yeto shoved Link to the ground, stealing the pumpkin from the grumbling boy.  
  
        Before Link could protest about the treatment, Yeto grinned while throwing the pumpkin into the cauldron. “Thanks!”  
  
        Though Yeto was a terrifying creature, his cheerful face and simple demeanor wasn’t exactly something anyone could get mad at. The boy merely nodded in return.  
  
        Entering the living room, [Name] and Link walked up to the content Yeta. Her face lit up at the sight of them.  
  
        “You find it?” she hastily asked.  
  
        “No, we went to the area you told us, and we found a pumpkin…” [Name] said with the most patience she could muster.  
  
        “What? Pumpkin? But why there?” Yeta looked absolutely distraught. “No good… Where I leave it?” She tried so hard to concentrate. She grabbed the map from Link and scribbled an _O_ on top of what seemed to be somewhere quite far from where they currently were.  “Try here.”  
  
        They thanked her and hurried towards the new mark on the map. Based on this new location, they would have to go through the other side of the courtyard.  
  
        The snow-laden courtyard was divided by thick ice barriers. They needed to get past these ice walls in order to get to the specified area with the key. [Name] went up to one of the ice blockades and channeled all of her heat to her left hand, touching it against the chilly surface. The ice turned a molten orange around her hand, but nothing substantial was happening. [Name] only managed to leave a handprint in the ice. Though she did not want to, she had to stop herself from trying too much, for her body was sweating and shivering. Her heart grew colder and its pulse slowed, the heat being pent up in her one working hand. Thus she admitted defeat and stopped, all heat returning throughout her body.  
  
        “I’m sorry,” she panted. “I…I’ve gotten weaker.” It hurt to realize this. Seeing the guilty look on Link’s face, [Name] added quickly, “It’s probably because of the weather.”  
  
        “It’s not the weather,” he said, guilt morphed to sadness. “It’s because you’re dying…isn’t it?”  
  
        Link couldn’t get [Name] to look at him properly. So he took her silence and avoidance as a yes. He gazed at the frostbitten trees lining the courtyard. He imagined this place, what it would be like in the spring – if there was ever to be a spring in Snowpeak – and decided that the trees would be laced with green leaves and pink flowers, and there would be healthy blades of grass beneath his feet. It would be beautiful and alive. But reality sunk back in to his vision; grass reverted to snow, flowers disappeared, leaves fell and were buried, and the trees were merely standing sticks, like the bones of the dead. It was cold, lonely, and dead. Everything around him was a victim to death’s cruel touch.  
  
        “Why didn’t you tell me?” he uttered barely above a whisper.  
  
        She walked away. “Our concern right now is finding this key. We can use these canons to break down the ice. Seems like this place used to be a stronghold or something.”  
  
        They finally reached the other side. No words were spoken since her instructions. The entered through a door leading back into the mansion. The room they wound up in was an armory of sorts, or perhaps even a prison. There were cells left and right filled with crates. There were two heavy suits of armor with lances in the passageway, one at each end in front of the doors. It was as if they were guarding something.  
  
        The key was marked in the room following this one, so the pair walked briskly to the other end of the passageway, only to be blocked from traveling further. The door was barred.  
  
 _Clunk. … Clunk_.  
  
        The pair slowly turned around, their stomachs flipping with bad feelings. A large, spiked metal ball destroyed the suit of armor behind them. Link jumped towards [Name], falling on top of her, narrowly missing being bludgeoned.  
  
        The ball retracted to its owner via chain. At the other end was the first suit of armor, swinging the ball and chain above its head. It slowly walked towards the humans. Link cursed and stumbled to his feet, quickly helping [Name] up before unsheathing his sword and shield.  
  
        [Name] eyed the suit of armor. Either it was a ghost controlling the armor or there was something else underneath it. That was when she saw it: a tail. A _lizard_ tail.  
  
        “Link!” she called out. “This thing is a lizard! Its tail is exposed!"  
  
        The armored lizard knocked Link to the side with the ball and chain. His back slammed into the iron cell pillars. He coughed up blood, his midsection also bloodied and bruised. [Name] rushed over to him in a panic.  
  
        “How do we get past the ball and chain? This passage is too narrow!” he winced as the girl healed him as best as she could before igniting a wall of fire to stall the lizard’s advance.  
  
        [Name] analyzed the situation. “You have to go above it,” she concluded. “I’ll distract it, and you go over it and stab it in the back.”  
  
        The boy understood. He had Midna bring out his clawshot. [Name] moved in to the lizard’s field of vison and stood still, drawing its attention. The monster threw its spiked weapon towards her face, while Link used his clawshot to soar above the lizard and drop behind it. He quickly dealt a deathblow to the monster’s tail before it was able to hit [Name]. The monster screeched in pain and collapsed in the fire. It then blew up, leaving the ball and chain ownerless. [Name] extinguished the fire, her legs buckling from almost being hit in the face.  
  
        Link sheathed his sword and ran over to the girl. “You okay?”  
  
        She nodded, looking up at her hero. She frowned. “You’re still injured.”  
  
        He shrugged. “Better than earlier.”  
  
        [Name] tugged him to the ground and began healing him once more. It wasn’t long until he was almost as good as new.  
  
        “Glad to know you can still heal,” he commented.  
  
        “…Yeah,” she agreed, still uneasy about the subject from before. She got up and headed for the door. “Let’s go.”  
  
        Link rose but went in the opposite direction. “I think I found a new toy.”  
  
        [Name] turned to see him grinning while holding the ball and chain as if it weren’t tons of pounds.  
  
 _He’s gotten a lot stronger…_ She slapped her cheeks, preventing her from imagining any more about his muscles and strength.  
  
        As [Name] headed to get the key, she overheard Midna complaining.  
  
        “You’ve got a new toy, but I have to hold it in storage for you. Why’d you have to pick a heavy one?” the imp groaned.  
  
        “It seemed fun,” Link replied, handing his shadow the weapon. Midna grunted, displeased.  
  
        [Name] returned with…Ordonian goat cheese.  
  
        “She led us to the wrong place again,” she sighed, walking past Link.  
  
        “Let’s just give it to Yeto then. I’m sure he’d push me for it anyway."  
  
        “Hey, Link,” [Name] interrupted his thoughts, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t think it would change anything. Besides, I thought you had figured it out already. And even if you hadn’t, I didn’t want to see you sad.”  
  
        He held her right hand, warming it up with his own. “You can rely on me. I’ll think of something,” he promised. “There’s got to be a way.”  
  
 _You’re making it hard for me to leave_ , she thought as she followed him out.  
  
   
They made their way back to the kitchen to toss the cheese into the soup. Link still got punched by Yeto, unfortunately. Yeta finally remembered where the key actually was, and after navigating through this maze of a mansion, they finally found the key in the mansion’s chapel.  
  
        Yeta found the two humans outside of the chapel. She had drank her husband’s soup and apparently felt much better. Good enough to walk flights of stairs and brave the blizzard raging outside. She guided them to the bedroom, where the mirror shard was located. The bedroom was large, circular, and a bit empty, though there was a queen sized bed, a few couches, a clock, and a wardrobe scattered along the sides.  
  
        Then there was the mirror shard. Straight ahead.  
  
        Yeta stood in front of the mirror, ogling at her reflection.  
  
        “Here, mirror… You look at it, uh,” she swayed. Link and [Name] followed suit. Link looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He couldn’t help but feel that something was off… [Name], on the other hand, looked in to the mirror shard.  
  
        “Uh, so pretty…” Yeta took a step closer, vainly admiring her features in the mirror. “Pretty…uh…so pretty.”  
  
        “Yes… it is very pretty,” [Name] agreed softly. She, too, was entranced by what she saw in the mirror. Whereas Yeta saw a more beautiful reflection of herself, [Name] saw a perfected version of herself – someone she could have been, had all of this Interloper nonsense not happened – with [h/c] hair, a blissful expression in her [e/c] eyes. It was her deepest desire, physically manifested through her appearance: a happy, normal life.  
  
        She was about to reach out to the mirror with her right hand when she felt someone pull her away. [Name] hissed and scratched whoever was taking her away from the pretty mirror, from her ideal self.  
  
        “Argh! [Name]! Snap out of it!” a voice called.  
  
        At the sound of her name, the girl gasped, her vision clearing. The entire room turned to ice, the windows broken. Before her eyes was Link, though he was clutching his bleeding cheek.  
  
        Realizing what she had done, [Name] attempted to quickly heal it. But they were both knocked to the side by a frosty egg-like mass. Their bodies slid along the freezing ice floor.  
  
        “Wh-What is that?” [Name] coughed.  
        Link got back to his feet. “It’s Yeta. She turned into some Twili monster and is hiding behind layers of ice. That would’ve happened to you if I hadn’t pulled you away!”  
  
        [Name] blinked. She understood. Link had already gone back to using the ball and chain against the monstrous Yeta, slowly chipping against her icy shell. [Name] helped wherever she could, hurling fireballs at her ice weapons. She, however, started getting impatient. It was taking too long for Link to defeat the monster, and she could tell that he was growing tired. Because he had been swinging the ball and chain multiple times, his wound in his midsection reopened. He knelt down, clutching his wounded body. Yeta and her ice projectiles were on their way to kill.  
  
        So [Name] decided to take matters into her own hands. She threw more fireballs at Yeta’s ice body, barely doing any damage. [Name]’s body and abilities were failing her. Her power over Eldin’s gift of fire was dying. She could only suspect that in due time, one by one, her elemental powers would cease to exist; and when that day came, she would die. In this icy situation, the only element that could do damage was fire; but unfortunately, that was gone.  
  
        There was only one thing she could do now.  
  
        [Name] called forth a dormant power from deep within her core. This had only happened once before with the goat incident in Ordon; but this time, she was the one to _choose_ this path. As the surge of power awoke from within, her body emanated a black mist. Her irises were the color of blood, a prominent sickly yellow invading the whites of her eyes. She raised her right hand, thick blood slowly oozing out from her tear ducts. Her hand stiff at the joints, she fished for a connection to Yeta’s blood. So long as water did not fail her, she could control any living thing. She felt her fingers in Yeta’s veins, [Name]’s own blood running down her fingertips. Blight started to spread, inching towards her neck and chest. Once she was in control of Yeta, she closed her hand into a fist. Yeta screeched as the ice crumbled under her control; the Yeti’s body fully exposed.  
  
        Link watched in pain as [Name] opened her doors for death. He had never seen her like this; darkness was consuming her. She chose to embrace the shadows, as they began to rule ever fiber of her being. This great power was killing her, as it was feeding the blight. She was giving in to the darkness, a murderous aura and look in her eye. Yeta wailed in agony, her face starting to contort back to normal. But [Name] wasn’t stopping. She had tortured the Twili monster that took over Yeta’s body, but now she had the intent to kill Yeta. [Name] was no longer in control. Something else had seeped its way into her heart.  
  
        “Stop,” he grimaced with clenched teeth, the sting of the wound taking its toll on him. Using the Master Sword as support, Link huffed with fatigue as he rose to his feet. He nearly fell back down from the bloody wound below his chest.  
  
        “[Name], stop,” he cried out louder, “Please!”  
  
        She didn’t hear him. He doubted that she heard anything at all, not his pleading nor Yeta’s aggravating shrieks. He was losing her. He was losing her heart.  
  
        Link shuffled to his beloved’s shell of a body. She didn’t seem to notice him approach. In fact she didn’t notice him envelop her in his arms until she felt something warm stirring in her chest. Yeta stopped screaming, the monster within her having been tortured to death. The Yeti dropped down to the floor, the ice melting to return the room to its original state. [Name] blinked, the whites of her eyes becoming white once again. The blight halted at the side of her neck. It began to start reaching towards her chest.  
  
        “Link…?” she asked, confused as to why he was holding on to her so tightly.  
  
        “Please don’t do that again. Please…never let the light out of your heart,” he begged in a whisper.  
  
        Her eyes widened. At the realization of what she must have done, she broke free from his grasp and looked over at Yeta who was lying on the carpet motionless but breathing.  
  
        “[Name], your eyes,” Link noted, “Your eyes are still red.”  
  
        The white-haired girl looked back in worry at the green-clad hero. She stared at her hands that were laced with blood coming from beneath her nails, and she touched red streaks drying up beneath her eyes.  
  
        She gazed at Link who was now leaning on his sword, pressing a hand against his wound.  
  
        “You’re hurt!” [Name] rushed to properly heal him. “I didn’t…”  
  
        “No,” he reassured her, “It was from before.”  
  
        Midna took this time to collect the piece of the Mirror of Twilight that was sitting on the floor near Yeta. The imp floated over to [Name] and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.  
  
        “It’s scary how the mirror can change a person, huh? Be more careful next time,” Midna warned, though she knew fully well what was happening to the young heroine.  
  
        Before they were about to leave, the door burst open. Yeto panted, eyes wide and jaw agape at the sight of his wife lying on the floor. He rushed to her side, nearly ramming into the humans.  
  
        “Uh…uh…what’s wrong with me?” Yeta groaned as if she had a headache.  
  
        Yeto lifted his wife’s head gently. “Very strange…You just dreaming, uh.”  
  
        The petite Yeti gasped. “Yeto! Mirror you gave…” She obsessively searched for it with her eyes.  
  
        The male drew her attention back to him. He shook his head solemnly. “Forget mirror, Yeta,” he urged. “No… Look into eyes of Yeto. Look in reflection of Yeto’s eyes. There true beauty!” He lifted his wife up into his arms, never letting go of the sight of the beautiful Yeti he fell in love with. “Who need mirror?"  
  
        Yeta’s gaze softened as she stared dreamily into her husband’s strong eyes. “My love!” she exclaimed, burying herself in Yeto’s arms. The Yetis held one another tightly as if they feared that the other might disappear if they let go.  
  
        [Name] wondered how it must feel to be so in love that nothing else mattered but your loved one. She felt a hand slip into hers. The culprit gave her a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and she at him. Gazing into [Name]’s red eyes, Link noticed a twinge of melancholy in them. He didn’t know what she saw in the mirror, but he knew that it convinced her to acknowledge the dark powers vested within her. His forehead rested against hers. He wanted nothing more than to give her love, to give her a future, to give her life. He wished to be the Yeto to her Yeta. He wanted this moment to last forever; he desired for an eternity of life with this dying girl. So when she began crying as he deepened their warm kiss, he wiped her tears and whispered in her ear.  
  
        “You are my destiny.”  
  
        And the girls heart wept, for the boy did not know that she was fated to lose to the darkness.


	21. Descent into Darkness

Ever since Snowpeak’s bitter winter snuffed out [Name]’s flames, Link made a silent oath to be the warmth that she needed. Upon visiting Telma’s Bar for a short rest, the lively bartender eyed the couple’s intertwined fingers; but instead of chuckling and making a sly remark, she frowned at the sight of the cursed girl’s pallid features. Her eyes retained their new blood red glow while her skin felt cold in Link’s touch. There was an air of melancholy surrounding her, emitted through her glossy stare, slowed breaths, and sealed, chapped lips. She sat in a daze, staring at nothing as Shad spewed whimsical academia at the table.

        “Thanks for the info, Telma,” Link said, pushing himself away from the bar.

        The bartender shook her head. “Anytime, hon. Now don’t keep Rusl waitin’ for too long.” Her saddened gaze shifted to the doll of a girl sitting at one of her tables with an untouched drink.

        Link followed Telma’s line of sight and let out a small sigh.

        “I know that look in her eyes,” she said, wiping the side of a glass. “It’s the same look her father had after that woman kicked the bucket.” Telma put down the glass and bore her eyes into Link’s. “Listen, I don’t know what happened since the last time we saw each other, but that girl looks like she’s lost the fire within her. It is _your_ job to never let her out of your sight, ya hear? Keep her safe. Dark thoughts sneak into a person’s mind when they’re like that, and I ain’t about to let her sell her soul to the devil. Not like her father.”

        “You don’t have to tell me twice,” the hero said resolutely as he grabbed his belongings. “I’d do anything to save her.”

        “I know you would. But she’d do anything to protect you too. And that’s what worries me.”

        Before he could respond, Link felt a tug on his sleeve.

        “[Name]? Is everything oka–”

        “Can we go now?” the girl asked abruptly. To any person seeing them from afar, it would seem like she was looking straight at him. But Link had a feeling that though her eyes were locked with his, she was staring at something past him – something only she could see. For a brief moment, her red eyes flickered with fear.

        Link nodded and held [Name]’s hand tightly in his, afraid that she could so easily slip away from him.

 

After meeting Rusl in Faron Woods, the pair ventured deep into the forest. Rusl had mentioned an ancient temple that lay dormant in the heart of the forest. The once cheerful and bright atmosphere was clouded by somber shadows. Link imagined the bygone days in which he and Rusl often strolled through the woods, laughing as the children played with sticks under the sun’s warm embrace. As those memories faded, Link felt a mixture of sadness and anger welling up in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn’t things go back to the way they were, when everyone was happy and without a care in the world? This whole mess was ruining him and his home. It was destroying the people he loved.

        Still holding on to [Name]’s stiff, cursed hand, the hero felt the guilt eating away every fiber of his being. How could he wish for the past to be the present, if that meant that the two of them would never have met? He couldn’t just let go of her.

        His gaze traveled down to the black and purple fingers wriggling out of his grasp. His fist clenched in frustration and self-loathing; if it weren’t for him, she could still be alive. If they had never met, she wouldn’t be suffering or dying.

        A chilling sensation washed over him as someone covered his ears with their hands. Stunned by surprise, he found himself looking into [Name]’s eyes.

        “Don’t listen to the voices that tell you bad things,” she said. “Have courage, even though it’s scary.”

        Link thanked her, though it seemed like she was saying that more for herself than for him.

        He returned the gesture, bringing warmth to her mind. “Same to you. I know it can be scary, but you’re brave. And… You have me. I’ll protect you. I promise.”

        [Name] let her hands drop to her sides, though Link continued to hold on to her slightly trembling shoulders. The earth began to barely quiver beneath their feet.

        The girl brushed his hands away from her. “How can you protect me if you can’t even see what I see or hear what I hear?”

        As the days passed since the events on Snowpeak Mountain, [Name] had been plagued by shadows and whispers. Shadow figures were always watching her, whether from afar or up close. In the beginning, they just stood there until she noticed. But now they wouldn’t leave her alone. They would whisper in her ear, call to her, and touch her, as if to steal her away into the shadows of the world. Their murmurs entered her mind, which now conceived a darkness of its own. [Name] felt herself losing her connection with the earth; without the earth and fire, there is nothing but shadows.

        But when they decided to drag Link into their schemes, [Name] intervened by covering his ears. She witnessed his sudden bout of internal rage, mostly directed towards himself. Knowing that her refusal to accept the shadows led to them targeting Link. She couldn’t let them hurt him. Link needed to save the world from evil. And [Name] would do anything to help him do that, even if it meant that she had to stray from his side. She had a promise to keep to the Hero’s Shade: to protect Link at all costs.

        Then there was the matter about her father, whom she suspected was being held hostage by Zant in the Twilight Realm. If she could negotiate with Zant and take her father’s place in the shadows _and_ protect Link from the Twili King’s evildoings, she would go in a heartbeat. She would go to any length to protect the two important people in her life.

        They were back in the Sacred Grove. Unlike the remainder of Hyrule, this place retained its holiness, the light from above streaming everywhere. Butterflies playfully fluttered about, chasing one another in a happy game of tag. Ferrets and squirrels climbed the mossy guardian statues, greeting the pink and blue chirping birds hopping on their shoulders.

        [Name] stopped in her tracks. They both recognized this place, for it was where the white haired girl began to die.

        “I’ll wait here,” she said, planting her feet by a guardian statue.

        Link merely nodded in understanding before trying to find any clues to unlocking the doors to the ancient temple.

        As she waited, [Name] got the feeling that someone was staring at her. And it wasn’t human. Because of this light filled sanctuary, there were hardly any unnatural shadows. Yet this unusual feeling sent shivers down her spine.

        “Long time no see, _Princess_ ,” a voice slithered into her ear.

        [Name] quickly distanced herself from her predator.

        “What are you doing here, Merikh?” she growled in a low voice, looking to the side to make sure Link was nowhere nearby.

        “I’m just here to talk, so relax, Princess.” The captain nonchalantly put his hands up and walked closer to her.

        “Don't call me ‘Princess.’”

        “Sorry, Princess, but I’m under orders to call you that. If I don't…” He slid his hand slowly across his neck, imitating a personal guillotine. “I’m sure you can understand.”

        “What is it you need to talk about? I’m in a hurry.” [Name] glared at this serpentine man.

        “I’ll cut to the chase then,” Merikh said, crossing his arms. “His Highness is commanding you once again to become his queen.”

        “His Highness…?” She could only suspect one thing…

        “Zant, King of the Twili. Hylia, how stupid are you, Princess? If you refuse to comply, he will kill both your fool of a father _and_ your little hero boyfriend.”

        “You work for Zant?” [Name]’s voice wavered.

        Merikh sighed, losing his composure. “Listen here, little mouse, I am _this_ close to wringing my hands around your fragile neck. How could you not have known?”

        “Th-that means…” she thought aloud, putting the pieces together. “Were you the one who sent my father to the Twilight Realm under Zant’s orders?”

        Merikh laughed. “No, no. Well,” he paused for a bit before curling his lips into a grin, “I _was_ the one who killed him. Or at least I thought I did. I mean, cutting off someone’s head definitely kills them right? But all that matters now is that he’s alive and well in the Twilight Realm thanks to Zant’s god.”

        The captain stopped laughing as he felt something squeezing his heart. He clutched his burning chest.

        “Tell Zant that I concede,” [Name] seethed in a fit of rage, “but only on the conditions that he returns my father to the light, does no further damage to Link and the world of light, and that your life is mine to take.”

        “[Name]!” A voice calling from afar interrupted. The girl was brought back to her senses.

        Merikh had disappeared. And so did the guardian statue that she was standing by. Link approached just as the broken stone door frame that was hidden behind the guardian statue opened.

        He took a look at the frazzled girl. “You okay?”

        [Name] looked at him, remembering what she had just said to Merikh, who was probably on his way to send word to Zant of her agreement and conditions. She could see the sadness in her eyes reflected in Link’s azure eyes. It broke her heart to even think about leaving him for good, but she knew it was necessary. “I’m fine. Shall we go?”

        Link took her hand in his and ventured into the ripples of time.

        Transported well back into the past, the pair stepped into a beautiful, spacious temple with shimmering glass stained windows. Clear and healthy sunlight gleamed through the windows, encasing the entire hall with heavenly radiance. They descended the stairs and made their way to the grand hall, the symbol of the triforce sitting at the center.

        “It’s beautiful,” [Name] uttered, completely in awe of her surroundings. She recalled the ruins of the present. “I wonder what happened to it.”

        “Probably war,” Link said, the two of them approaching another set of stairs.

_If it was the same layout as the present-day ruins, then…_

        They started up the stairs and came to an empty sword pedestal.

_…why wasn’t her blight getting worse?_

        Lost in thought, [Name] didn’t realize that Link had opened a stairway of light that led to a secret passageway beyond the ethereal stained glass window at the head of the altar. Perhaps by being in the past, her present self’s condition was “paused.”

        “No, that doesn’t make sense…” she grumbled. “…Unless…!”

        “[Name], let’s go.” Link pulled her up the stairs and into the secret passage.

        This passage led to a whole other side of the temple – a side that wished to be hidden. And [Name] could understand why. Though her connection with the earth was now weak, she could feel the footsteps of nonhuman beings lurking within this vast place. Despite the pristine halls and bright walls, darkness was infiltrating through every corner. It was as if the divine temple were rotting deep inside.

        She got her companion’s attention. “Link, we have to be careful. I think there is a great evil waiting for us somewhere in this temple. It’s corrupted. That’s how I was able to be here too. This place is no stranger to monsters.”

        “You’re not a monster.”

        Her white head spun to meet the owner of that voice. Link’s eyes bore into those of his companion.

        In a flurry of confusion and surprise, [Name] tried to ease the tension. “That’s not what I meant. I—”

        “I know.” He laid a firm hand on her shoulder and pulled her into the security of his arms. With a sad smile in his mesmerizing pool of blue eyes, he tenderly said, “Just always remember that you’re not a monster, no matter what you do or say.”

        Feeling a blush creep on to her cool cheeks, [Name] swallowed hard and fought the urge to stay in his warm embrace, his fingers weaving their way through the locks of her hair. She cleared her throat and pushed against him, walking towards a door that led further in to the dangers of the temple. “Um, we should probably get the mirror shard as soon as possible.”

        A surge of loneliness filled the now empty space in Link’s arms. He stared with longing at the figure walking away from him. Time and time again, he did nothing to stop her from leaving his side. Though it was only momentary, he feared that she would very soon walk away from him for good.

        Tiles and stones the sizes of horses were being hurled at an enormous, evasive arachnid creature scuttling across the dingy underground ceiling. It was called Armogohma. It was a spider covered in some sort of makeshift armor that resembled Twili patterns. The only exposed and unarmed region of its giant body was its eye, the orange ball lolling about in its socket at the center of the spider’s back. From the comfort of its bird’s eye view, the monster could see everything with its one eye that was constantly searching the room for the two intruders.

        [Name] could feel her control of earth slipping. Her accuracy was not even half of what it used to be.

        “[Name], what do you do when you see a spider?” Link asked, slicing his way through all the giant baby spiders that Armogohma was sending after them.

        “Kill it,” she said.

        “And how do you kill it?” He skewered multiple spiders.

        “I step on it or smash it with something.”

        Link looked at her expectantly with a smirk adorned on his face. [Name]’s eyes widened in realization of what he was suggesting. The green clad hero readied his bow and arrow, firing at the creature’s peering, orange orb.

        Armogohma screeched at the pain. Blinded, it fell to the ground, paralyzed on its back. Its legs were crumpled and curled in, like a dead spider. But the duo knew better.

        [Name] created a boulder of stone with all her might and slammed it down on top of the fallen arachnid, purple and black fluid splattering across the grey floor. Suddenly feeling weak, her knees buckled. She sat there in a daze, knowing that her connection with the earth was gone.

        Link slowly approached the girl hunched over and quivering. It hurt him to see her falling apart at the seams. Extending a hand, he brought her close to him as she wept in his arms. He had watched her start to lose herself after her severed ties with fire. Without fire, she became distant and lifeless; now without earth, she was unstable and vulnerable. It was like half of her was already gone. The shadows were calling her. Death was calling her.

        Midna grabbed the third mirror fragment that appeared in lieu of the spider’s disfigured corpse. She knew that there were more shadow people following them, and she knew that [Name] had been talking to someone earlier, someone linked to Zant. Yet in fear that Link would lose sight of his true destiny and mission as the chosen Hero of Twilight, she remained silent on the matter. Balance needed to be restored to both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, and she needed Link for that. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by someone who was fated to die for the sins of her people. The imp considered letting the shadows take the poor girl. Witnessing the misery twisted in the hero and lamb’s bond that could never be, Midna pitied them. However, if [Name] could be used to their advantage by being captured by Zant, the raw wrath that Link would embody may be enough to aid him in defeating the King of Shadows, who possessed magic and strength far greater than anyone Midna had known. And with [Name]’s death, his pent up emotions would be released against Ganondorf, making Link unstoppable.

 

[Name] found herself resting against something warm, though she seemed to be being transported somewhere. Lifting her weary and stiff eyelids, she caught a glimpse of the lonely sunset. Salmon colored clouds splayed in the blazing, glorious coral sky… Ravens crowing from the heavens above… The glow of the diamond barrier entrapping Hyrule Castle… The sun kissed breeze sweeping across her frigid form… Everything seems more beautiful when one is dying.

        “You awake?” A voice from behind caressed the ears that were tired of hearing unpleasant and wicked voices.

        She realized that she was on horseback, leaning against Link for support. She moved her head to see the kind face of someone who cared for her.

        “Don’t worry, we’re going to rest and spend the night at Telma’s,” he said. The girl merely nodded. She looked to the sunset once more and spotted many shadows in the distance. And she knew that this would be her last few hours with Link and Midna.

        As they got off of Epona and crossed the wooden bridge leading into Castle Town, they were stopped from behind.

        “Mr. Link!” an energetic voice called out. The postman huffed and bent down in fatigue. “I’ve got…a letter for…you!” He held out an envelope. “It’s from Renado.”

        Link thanked the postman and took the letter, not waiting to open it. Reading the contents, his worried expression turned into one of a mix of relief and disbelief. He looked up at [Name] and smiled a bit.

        “It’s about Ilia,” he started. “Renado says they found out more about her memory. He wants me to visit him in Kakariko to discuss further actions necessary for restoring her memory.”

        [Name] lowered her gaze for a second and then smiled at him. “You should go then.”

        Link was silent for a brief moment. Telma’s words echoed in his mind: _It is_ your _job to never let her out of your sight, ya hear?_

        He took her hand and walked into the town. “It can wait.”

        “…You’re such an idiot.” [Name] struggled to conceal the pink that dusted her cheeks, and she did her best to hide her sad smile.

        Telma was busy feeding Louise at the bar when she heard the door open.

        “We’re closed tonight. There’s a sign outside,” she said, stroking the fluffy fur of her cat. When she didn’t hear the person exit, Telma grumbled and was about to repeat her warning. But upon looking up to tell the person off, she saw her two angels standing before her.

        “Link! [Name]!” The woman hurried herself around the bar to give them hugs.

        While being suffocated by the bartender’s intense hug, Link managed to ask, though muffled, if they could stay the night again.

        She finally let go of him and beamed. “Of course! I can see that you’re both very tired. And I gotta stay down here and clean all night. Those soldiers today made such a mess.” She scoffed and nodded at the back room where broken glass lined the floor and there was alcohol and ruined furniture everywhere. Link cringed at the sight of it.

        “Need help?” he offered.

        Telma shook her head as she gave a big, motherly hug to [Name]. “I got it. You two should go and rest easy upstairs.”

        The girl tightened her grip on Telma’s clothes when the bartender was about to release her. [Name] buried her face against Telma.

        “Oh honey, what’s wrong?” the woman asked, caressing the girl’s head.

        [Name] pushed herself away from Telma and managed a soft smile. “Nothing. I just really like you and your hugs.”

        Telma grinned and patted her head. “Well aren’t you sweet! Don’t worry, baby doll, you’ll be gettin’ a lot more hugs from me later. Can’t wait until all this nonsense is finally over!”

        “Are you the only one who’s going to be here tonight? Besides me and Link.”

        [Name]’s question threw Telma off a bit, as it was sudden and irrelevant. Even Link was caught by surprise and skeptical.

        “Yes, just me and Louise here,” Telma said, ruffling Louise’s fur, much to the feline’s dismay. “ I gotta clean that mess up and step out to take care of some business with that annoying doctor.” Seeing the girl nod in understanding, a sly smile played at the woman’s lips. “Why? The two of you want to have some _fun_ upstairs?” She winked at Link whose face turned bright red.

        “Oh, no,” [Name] replied, unfazed. Link calmed down a bit.

        “I just wanted to have some time alone with Link.”

        The boy’s eyes grew the size of saucers, jaw slightly agape, cheeks as red as Din’s fire. Telma burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

        Link grabbed [Name]’s arm and rambled at her out of sheer embarrassment. “D-Do you even know what you’re saying right now?”

        “It’s the truth, though. I just want to talk to you.” [Name] poked one of Link’s cheeks. “Your face is burning up.”

        Link could hear Telma cackling as she walked away to clean the mess in the back. “You poor boy! [Name], dear, you’ve got some growin’ up to do. Y’all go on upstairs now. I gotta clean in peace.”

        The hero muttered things under his breath, especially when he had to be visually reminded that there was only one bed. He was a chivalrous guy, so of course he would let his lady take the bed.

        “Where will you sleep?” [Name] asked in response to his noble offer.

        Link shrugged, not really caring. “On the floor I guess.”

        She shook her head. “We’ll share the bed. Half and half.”

        Midna popped out of Link’s shadow and coughed for attention. “What about me?”

        [Name] bit her lip. “Sorry, Midna, but…do you think you could leave for a little while? You can come back later and sleep on the bed too. I think the three of us could fit. It’s just that…I’d like to talk to Link alone for a bit.”

        The imp with her one eye glared at [Name] for a second, only to receive a look of desperation and woe in her red eyes. She sighed. “Fine. I don’t even want to be third wheel. But just know that I can come back at any time.” She disappeared into the shadows downstairs, presumably toying around with Louise.

        Exhausted and secretly stressed, [Name] sat on the bed and motioned for Link to sit next to her. He took off his heroic cap and placed it beside himself.

        Breaking the painful silence, she said, “I think you should go to Ilia as quickly as possible tomorrow. The faster her memories are restored, the better things will be.”

        Slightly puzzled, Link merely agreed. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

        Link’s eyes met hers. She saw herself reflected in those wonderful pools of blue and wondered how Ilia would feel to regain those lost memories of Link. _I’m sure he’s been hurting ever since the day he lost her_ , she thought. She wanted to wish him all the happiness in the world. She wanted to tell him that Ilia could give him the love he deserved. She wanted to tell him that things would be better once the world returned back to the way it used to be. Most of all, she wanted to tell him to forget about her. But how was he supposed to do that when she couldn’t even let him go without breaking her own heart?

        As the words got stuck in her throat, [Name] broke the eye contact. There was so much that she wanted to say. But it was impossible.

        “You know,” Link said slightly blushing, “You’re really cruel.”

        “Huh?”

        [Name] looked up at the man staring lovingly into her eyes just as he cupped her cheek and locked his lips with hers. She gave in, closing her eyes to enjoy the final sweet moment that she would have in this world of light, placing her ghost of a hand over his. As the dominant force, Link gently pushed her down onto the bed. With her arms wrapped around his neck, fingering the strands of his blond hair, she pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. From above, Link rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath while gazing deeply into the eyes of the girl he has come to know and love. In a flurry of emotions, he had ended up revealing some skin previously hidden beneath the soft fabric of her clothes, and his tunic, shirt, and chainmail had been tossed to the side. His eyes traveled down to her neck, tracing the blight on her cold skin with his warm fingers. The purple and black marks felt rough yet sensitive. He paused, afraid of hurting her. A hand wrapped around his; [Name] guided his hand lightly and slowly, running it past her collarbone, over her chest, stopping it just above her left breast where the blight had left off. Realizing what this meant, he searched her eyes for answers. From her sorrow and slight nod, he knew: the blight had already reached her heart.

        Sensing his panic and agony, [Name] placed a delicate hand on Link’s bare chest, her fingers quickly rippling over the outlines of his muscles and wounds. Her cold touch shook him on the inside. She rested her fingers over one large, healed wound in particular across his chest. It looked like a bird had slashed him with its great talons.

        “Did I heal this one?” she asked.

        “Do you remember that time when you saved a dying wolf?” he whispered in her ear, leaving a kiss and something more on the side of her neck.

        She winced at the sudden pain and scolded him, “You really are a beast.” He chuckled. “Yes, I remember that. It was quite the nasty wound.”

        “I would’ve died if you hadn’t found me.”

        “Yeah.”

        “But… if you hadn’t found me, you wouldn’t be dying.” A flash of grief weighed heavily in his eyes.

        [Name] brought his retreating form even closer, so close that they touched noses.

        “Remember this?” she asked, referring to the time she touched noses with the wolf she saved long ago. He laughed a little, savoring every moment he spent with her, whether as a wolf or human.

        “If I hadn’t met you,” she began, “I wouldn’t have known what it means to be happy or what it means to really care for someone. I’d rather live a short life with someone dear to me than a long life alone. So… Thank you.”

        She brought him down in a gentle and sweet kiss.

        “I love you,” she heard him whisper.

        The shock from his sudden declaration caused her to accidentally touch a delicate scar near his heart. [Name] felt Link tense. She gasped, her eyes snapping wide open. She was about to apologize, but her mouth became dry at the sight of the scar. It was from the shadow person incident in Ordon Village. She thought of the heart shaped locket that was still tied to her belt.

        The shadow person… Could it possibly have been her father?

        “Is something wrong?” Link asked in response to her mortified expression.

        But why would her father put the locket inside of Link? He told her to find him, as was stated in the note. But he also gave her part of the prophecy. It seemed more like a challenge than an actual wish to be found…

        “Link,” [Name] panicked. “I think my father tried to kill you.”

        “What?”

        “That time you got hurt in Ordon and broke your arm… You saw someone right? That’s how it all happened…?” She pieced it together, sitting up.

        “Yeah,” he recalled. “This middle aged Hylian appeared out of nowhere in front of Epona and spooked her. I thought it was a ghost. He was wearing some sort of necklace. It looked like a heart.”

        “Like this?” She untied the locket that was tucked into her waist belt and showed it to him.

        Link’s eyes went wide. He grabbed [Name]’s wrist. “Where did you get that?”

        She looked at him with uncertainty and guilt. “This necklace was my mother’s. When she died, it went to me. But when my dad left, he took it with him. And…he showed up in front of you, hurt you, and placed this inside of you for me to fish out. To Fado, he was a shadow person. But you saw an actual face. I think he wanted you to see his face…because he was targeting you. I think Zant was using him to get closer to you through me.” Tears welled up in her eyes at this realization. “Link, what if my father has always been watching me? Maybe that’s the reason I’ve always heard his voice. Midna’s in your shadow, right? Well, what if my father is in mine?”

        “That means they know everything about us. Zant always happened to show up wherever we were…”

        “I’m so sorry, Link,” [Name] pleaded. “They’ve been using me to get to you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s tried convincing me to kill you.”

        “You didn’t know. It’s not your fault. But…wouldn’t Midna know if there’s someone in your shadow?”

        [Name] wiped her tears away and dressed herself, reattaching the necklace to her belt. “They say that Light and Shadow are just two sides of the same coin. That means everyone has one, though not everyone has one that pops out like Midna. She probably wouldn’t know who that shadow is unless it were like her and showed itself.”

        “If this is true, then that means they know that we know about what’s really going on…” Link concluded, unsure of what to do next.

        “Don’t worry. They wouldn't care. At least not anymore. I’ll take care of it soon,” she assured him, for he knew not of the sacrifice she’d make to save him. This was more for her revenge and personal grudge.

        Before Link could ask what she meant by that, [Name] kissed him for the last time.

        Breaking apart from him, she could already feel her heart drop at what she was about to do. She knew that he would never voluntarily let her go. So she had to do what she did best: disappear.

        “Do you trust me?” she asked, voice straining with regret.

        “Yes.”

        Link’s brow furrowed in confusion and was about to ask her what this was all about. But once he tried speaking, he soon realized that he couldn’t breathe. Terror dawned his features as he looked at the woman standing up, tears in her eyes as she watched him suffer. He felt his pulse quicken and mind become unfocused. The seconds ticked by and his vision blurred until he could no longer see the woman he loved.

        [Name] released her hold on the air around him, allowing his body to breathe again. She left his unconscious under the blankets of the bed. He would wake up in due time from his slumber once his brain regained its normal blood flow.

        Taking one last long look at her hero, she planted a light kiss on his forehead and whispered an apology in his ear.

        Tiptoeing down the stairs, she noticed that, luckily, Telma had stepped out. [Name] opened the door, only to be stopped by an imp.

        “So you’re leaving?” Midna asked from behind, her arms crossed. “For good?”

        [Name] nodded solemnly.

        “Did you accomplish your goal?”

        “I will very soon,” the white haired girl promised.

        “Then… See ya.” The imp waved. “Thanks in advance for the help.”

        Outside, [Name] was met by a tall figure leaning impatiently against a wall. Seeing [Name] approach under the moonlight, he stood properly and started walking, motioning for her to follow. Once beside him, they started talking.

        “Aren’t you gonna apologize for making me wait so long, Princess?” Merikh asked, his voice husky as usual.

        [Name] ignored his question. “Did he agree to the conditions?”

        “Unfortunately,” the snake-like man hissed, “he agreed to _all_ of them.” He punched a wall, seething at the thought of letting this mouse of a girl kill him.

        “Good.”

        He cursed. “Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it?”

        “It is indeed,” she replied, not bothering to look in his direction as she spoke. “When will he get here?”

        “My apologies for being late, _my queen_ ,” a familiar voice greeted her. Zant appeared before [Name], extending his long sleeve towards her. “Shall we?”

        “I need to end something first,” she declared, finally meeting Merikh’s smug face. “You killed my father.”

        The captain laughed. “He went AWOL! He deserted the Royal Guard. The punishment, little mouse, is the immediate execution of the traitor and his family. I was only carrying out my duty. Nine years ago, he disappeared. Nine years ago, I went to his house to perform a royal execution with _your_ head at the stake. Why? Because that’s how the law works! I had to track that miserable man down. Know where I found him? Drinking his soul away in Eldin Province! He asked me to kill him. He wanted to die. Your daddy’s no hero. He didn’t even have the balls to protect his _worthless_ little girl!”

        “You’re lying…” [Name] shivered. Her father was a kind man who was proud to be a soldier. He was a good and honest man. He always loved her…didn’t he?

        “Not once did he mention you in his last moments.” Merikh smirked. “All he did was go on about his dead wife! She was the town whore. That woman… Didn’t you know? It’s her magic that led him to absolute lunacy. He got what he deserved. He murdered his wife. Poisoned her! He was already dead the day she died! An eye for an eye, sweetheart. I was just doin’ my job. You got no right to kill me, unless you wanna end up like yer damned father: a murderer!”

        “SHUT UP!” [Name] cried, holding her hand out to control the last of what she could of air. “I said I could suffocate you if I wanted, didn’t I?”

        She cut off his air supply.

        Merikh fell to his knees, gasping for air. Despite all of his talk, there was a living fear dwelling in his snake eyes. And [Name] relished in it all.

        “Well…I can do much more than just that.”

        She increased the pressure around his lungs and heart.

        “An eye for an eye right? You took his life. I’ll take yours. My life is over anyway. I don’t have much to lose!” she yelled.

        Merikh’s veiny eyes began popping out. He managed to say something before his lungs exploded. Blood rushed from his mouth, spewing on to the cold stone pavement; and though his body fell, his lifeless eyes never left her now equally dead ones.

        “[Name]?” someone called out to her from afar.

        Telma came out from her hiding spot in the shadows of a building. [Name] made eye contact with the woman she wanted to make proud, like a daughter to a mother. But perhaps in shame or indifference, the soon-to-be Queen of Shadows turned away from Telma and vanished with her King to the Twilight Realm. Telma couldn’t let go of the sight of [Name]’s piercing red eyes that were not human at all. She couldn’t look away from the broken, mutilated body of the Captain of the Royal Guard, whose torturous death was fresh in her memory. And the only thing that echoed in her mind was Merikh’s last word.

        “Monster.”


	22. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sections in this chapter, all having to do with some form of loss.   
> The sub titles are as follows:  
> 1\. Ilia  
> 2\. Bargaining Hope  
> 3\. White Demon

Ilia waded through Eldin spring, the cool liquid revitalizing her weary feet. Though the ends of her beige capris were soaked through the more she loitered in the holy water, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of comfort wash over her. All these days were spent wracking her brain, trying to get her memories back; it was starting to take a toll on her sanity. All these days were filled with disappointment and confusion. What if she never remembered the past 16 years of her life? Her family, friends, home… Could it really all be forgotten?

 _No_ , she made an effort to remind her doubting self daily, _nothing is truly forgotten…_

        “I just need to keep trying harder,” she muttered. She kicked up a makeshift wave, watching the soft sand flutter in a murky cloud beneath the surface. “Or maybe I shouldn’t be trying at all. What is it that people tend to say? ‘People find things when they least expect them or when they’re not looking at all.’ Maybe that’s what I need to do: not look.”

        She sighed.

        She recalled the moment she met that boy in green for what she thought was the first time. The first thing that came to mind was how beautiful his cerulean eyes were, and the longer she held her gaze, the more she felt herself getting sucked in to them. But those eyes… With every word she spoke to him, the blue in his eyes seemed to go from brilliant and sparkling to sober and melancholic. She had wondered why he seemed so sad, so… _disappointed_.

        “Disappointed in me, probably.” The girl blew a stray blond strand away from her eyes as she plopped herself down on a nearby rock. Any regard for good posture was ignored. She felt terrible about the whole situation. But mostly, she felt terrible for that boy.

        “I should know him. I know I should… But I don’t.” She wondered what it would feel like if someone who was her best friend suddenly didn’t remember her.

        She felt sick to her stomach.

 _How awful_ , her mind spat.

        And then there was that _girl_ who was always with him. _His name was Link, right? Link… yes. Link and, um, [N-Name]? Was that it?_

        For some reason whenever she saw [Name] and Link together, her cheeks felt hot and her stomach flipped. Despite not knowing anything about this Link fellow, Ilia cradled the hot desire to separate them a bit. They were too close for her liking. Yet she didn’t know why. It was all so irrational for her to be so haughty over some strangers.

         _But he’s not really a stranger, is he?_

        “Maybe it’s just because I find him to be a little easy on the eyes,” she confessed, plucking a U-shaped weed from beside her rock. Her fingers toyed with it mindlessly.

        The children – whom she found absolutely adorable and precious, by the way – never stopped talking about their Link. Many times they would slip up in their excitement and say, “Remember, Ilia?” And she would awkwardly smile and admit to her ignorance on the subject of Link, though she tried to quell the swelling of her heart.

        Colin in particular caught her eye, her maternal instinct kicking in full swing. He seemed to be more patient with her and would help jog her memory. He didn’t attempt to hide his desire for his Ilia to come back, but he did try to remain less vocal about it than the others. It was as if Ilia was gone along with her memories.

         _Then who am I?_

        Ilia slapped her cheeks. “No! Ilia, you can’t think like that! Don’t be ridiculous! This is where too much sitting around gets you.”

        She sighed again, her mind wandering to the mysterious girl whom the children and Link seemed to fawn over. Ilia was far more girly and prettier than her (Beth had told her so). But they all gleaned over how “cool” and “awesome” this girl was. She had never heard those words come out of Link’s mouth, but she could see the way he looked at her. Even from day one, Ilia saw from her window above that Link had a tendency – whether he knew it or not – to follow [Name]. His gaze was always on her back, and she was always looking forward, not once looking his way – at least, not to the public eye. A few times Ilia caught [Name] glancing at Link, who was playing with the children, a ghost of a smile in her softened dark eyes.

        Ilia was starting to think that Beth was wrong.

        She blew absentmindedly into the weed’s tube-like stem. The sound mimicked a depressed sigh.

        Something about those two didn’t sit well with her. Wasn’t _Ilia_ the one Link needed to pay attention to? After all, she was apparently his best friend since childhood who lost her memories. Shouldn’t he be trying to help her regain her memories? You’d think that the one closest to her would be able to trigger them for her.

        Then why had Link completely ignored her? Just this morning, he had nearly knocked her down while galloping through Kakariko, jumping off of his horse, briskly going in to the ceremonial building without even a glance or a word spared in her general direction.

        And here she was, tossed to the side like that horse.

        In an attempt to cool herself down, Ilia played some random tunes through her makeshift wind instrument. Something about this seemed a little familiar to her. Like it was second nature for her to whistle in the wind like this.

        In a second, the abandoned horse whinnied, trotting over to the girl at the spring. Ilia stood, taken by surprise when the mare nuzzled against her chest. Extending a hand towards the friendly creature, she stroked her nose.

        “You and I,” the blond began hesitantly, “We…know each other…don’t we?”

        The Clydesdale bobbed her head as if in response, seemingly staring into the depths of Ilia’s soul.

        Ilia noticed the dirt and grime stuck in the horse’s ivory mane. There were splotches of mud along her legs, too.

        She frowned.

        “Your master doesn’t take very good care of you, does he?” she huffed. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I cleaned you up a bit.”

        Ilia led the horse deeper into the spring, removing the reigns, bridle, and saddle, as if it were her hundredth time doing so. She took as much water as she could in her small hands and splashed it onto the horse’s back, stroking her matted fur. It felt oddly nice…like it was something she had missed. Using only her hands, she scrubbed as much mud as she could from the mare’s hooves and legs. The horse never fussed under Ilia’s gentle touch, which was why Ilia was startled out of her mind when the horse decided to kick water at her, drenching her to the bone.

        “Epona!” Ilia screeched in playful frustration, before she could even think. Realizing what she had said, she gasped. The horse’s name was Epona! _Epona!_

        Epona gazed at the girl who she knew to be her second master. Ilia’s mind brought images of the past forward as she stared incredulously at the horse currently in her arms. Images of Epona is a different spring on multiple occasions, Ilia’s hands waving over her clean mane, proud of the work she’d done… A male voice calling for her in the distance… Her hand reaching up to a horseshoe shaped instrument made of bone hanging around her neck… A tune blown through it brought the horse and the boy to her.

        “Epona!” she jumped with joy. “I remember you! Sweet steed! And…Link! He was in my memories of you too. Wait!”

        Driven by an impulse, Ilia ran to the shore where she placed Epona’s saddle just minutes earlier. She searched the large, stuffed pocket tied that was tied to the saddle’s side.

        “Aha!” she exclaimed, pulling out a bone instrument shaped like a horseshoe – the one that had been hanging on her neck in her memories, the one that she had blown the tune into.

        Ilia studied the object in her hands, an overwhelming sensation of familiarity gushing through her being. Daring to reenact a scene from her recently retrieved memory, she brought the instrument up to her mouth and played the tune from her heart.

        At that moment, the boy from her memories – his beige country outfit replaced by a green tunic – exited the ceremony hall. He stared incredulously at the girl with Epona’s call. As he came closer and closer to where she stood, Ilia could see that the stressed and desolate tint in his eyes was accompanied by a strange wishful hope.

        “Link,” the girl began, tears prickling in her emerald eyes. She was antsy to leap into his arms. “I remember.”

        In utter bewilderment, Link said lamely, “What?”

        Ilia handed him the instrument, placing it in his hands and covering them with her own. “This. I made this for you for your trip. I can’t believe I had forgotten… forgotten _you_!”

        Suddenly, Ilia felt herself in a warm and strong embrace, one she had known since she was a child. It took every ounce of her strength not to dampen his chest with her salty tears of both joy and sorrow.

        “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the trouble. You must’ve felt so hurt and lonely when I called you a stranger.” She looked up at him with her big green eyes.

        Link shook his head. “I was just glad you were safe. I was going to give that back to you. I found it in a hidden village not far from Castle Town.” He let go and patted her head.

        Ilia pushed the instrument back into his hands. “I want you to have it. I may not be able to accompany you on your quest, but this can. Oh, Link! Didn’t I tell you not to do something out of your league? And here you are, on your way to being a hero.”

        Her childhood friend chuckled, albeit a somewhat sad one. Now that Ilia got a better look at his face, she noted the extreme fatigue weighing down on his eyes, dark circles imprinting themselves below those now distant blue orbs. His once relaxed eyebrows were knit with anxiety and impatience. A tight-lipped frown became part of his neutral expression, his happy-go-lucky grin gone. He had clearly lost weight, as shown by his slightly sunken cheeks. The man looked as if he hadn’t slept in a fortnight.

        “Link, you need to take better care of yourself,” Ilia lightly chided, concern seeping in her voice. “Have you not been sleeping well?”

        An almost bitter laugh escaped his lips. His grin was strained and didn’t reach his worn eyes at all. “I’m fine, Ilia. You worry too much.” He ruffled her hair.

        Slightly annoyed that he was treating her like a child, Ilia took his hand off of her head. “Where’s [Name]?” she found herself asking.

        It was like a knife had gone through Link’s heart, tearing it apart in the most painful way possible. Ilia could see a flash of pain and sullenness rip across his mask. She was probably the reason why Link was working himself to the brink of exhaustion.

        “I’m trying to figure that out, too,” he said. “I should probably be going soon.”

        “Link, wait!” Ilia caught his wrist as he turned to leave. She felt her heart already shattering like glass as he looked back at her.

        “You know, I…” she breathed carefully, “I really care about you. As a friend…and…as more than a friend.”

        “Ilia, I —”

        The girl silenced him with a finger. “I know. I know you don’t feel the same way. I know you’re in love with someone else. But I also know that she’s causing you a great deal of pain.” She glanced at his hard eyes. “Well, I’m here for you. And I always will be.”

        She searched his features for an answer, any sign of hope.

        “I’m sorry,” she heard him say. She released her grip, her hand falling to her side.

        Ilia forced herself to smile and laugh. “Why are you apologizing? I just want you to be safe and happy!”

        “Yeah… That’s what I want for you too.”

        Ilia hadn’t noticed the hot tears racing down her cheeks until he had said that with a pitiful look.

        She swallowed hard.

        “Did you ever have feelings for me?” she whispered.

        His gaze softened at her question, deep blue eyes boring into bright green ones.

        “Yes. I did.”

        Ilia watched as her best friend saddled up his horse and left her in a trail of dust. She stared longingly at his shrinking back in the distance. She had always been watching him, following him, chasing him. She had always loved him. But she was too late. All she could do now is watch him from afar.

        But he was already gone, so far from her that the lazy farm boy was no longer reachable. Ilia realized with great despair that she lost more than just the past – her picture-perfect future with Link vanished in a puff of smoke the moment she lost her memories.

 

 

Midna grumbled to herself within the shadows. Link was being absolutely ridiculous and irresponsible, she decided. When [Name] cruelly left them, she had expected him to have even more resolve and strength – pure ire against Zant and Ganondorf for luring her into the darkness. After all, [Name] was supposed to be playing the classic “damsel in distress” trope. But all of that went out the window upon Telma’s frantic return to the bar that night and the gossip that spread like wildfire the following days about the horrific death of Captain Merikh. Apparently there had been another witness, a lowly merchant who had misplaced some rupees around the scene of the crime. Rumor had it that the merchant was petrified by the sight of a corpse wallowing in a pool of crimson, a young woman (who matched the description of that infamous white demon) with all the intimidation in the world, and an odd being robed like a king yet with the head of a chameleon of sorts.

        That night, Telma burst into the bar, scaring the living daylights out of poor Louise. Midna stalked, curious, as the bartender scurried up the stairs with paranoia. Link had regained consciousness, though he was still quite weak and woozy from the recent suffocation. The imp could sense that he was overwhelmed by the woman’s frantic and incoherent babbling, but at the sound of [Name]’s name his eyes grew wide in panic, reminding him of her abandonment. Impatiently listening to Telma’s remarks about how the white demon brutally murdered Captain Merikh and vanished with a mysterious helmeted man, Link hastily donned his armor and weapons and hurried out the door.

        Midna’s sunset eyes narrowed at the memory. She could tell that even now Link was perturbed by Telma’s last remark:

         _“Link,” the woman stopped him before he mounted Epona, “That girl…she’s a monster. That_ thing _ain’t the [Name] I know. You’ve gotta be careful, ya hear?”_

        The sun was setting for perhaps the twentieth time since [Name]’s disappearance. Midna wondered how much Link would push his horse past her limit. They hadn’t taken a break in days. And he hadn’t slept in longer than that. He had become weaker due to the lack of sleep and malnourishment. This wasn’t what she had expected at all. Though the raw determination and fire were manifest in his eyes, they were latent compared to the sadness and heartache that dwelled within. It was clear that he felt betrayed by [Name]. And by Midna.

        He began to ignore his impish friend ever since the day he found out that Midna had known all along what [Name]’s general intentions were, as well as that damned prophecy she was trying to hide from him. To put it bluntly, Link became churlish and ill tempered. There was obvious discord between the pair. Often he wondered why she didn’t stop [Name], why she just let her waltz out the door and into the arms of the shadows (to which Midna cursed at him and retorted with a “What’s wrong with shadows?!”).

        These past weeks, they had been searching day and night for the last fragment of the Mirror of Twilight; and they finally found a clue. Of course, it lay with Shad, whom Link (in his even worse state of mind) found to be absolutely prudish and irritating. Though he tried his best to feign agreeableness, Midna scoffed at his inconspicuous disregard for camaraderie. She suspected that it was because Shad hadn’t bothered to hide his interest in [Name] then and now.

        “Tch,” Link clicked his tongue in annoyance, poking the fire sitting before him. He finally decided to rest after Epona refused to move a step further. He had considered warping everywhere, but with his extreme fatigue, he found out the hard way that his body could only handle so much of it. That, and he succumbed to the supposition that a break might be good for him right now.

        “What.” Midna glared at him from across the wall of fire separating them. She was thoroughly tired of his childishness.

        “Nothing.”

         _Yeah right_ , Midna rolled her eyes.

        After a moment of silence, Link finally had the courage to say what was on his mind.

        “Why did you let her go?” she heard him say as more of a statement.

        “Really? _This_ again?” Midna muttered, shooting him a look of incredulity. However, the usual fierce regard of hers wasn’t returned. Instead, she saw that he wasn’t even looking at her. He seemed to be in his own little world.

        A wave of pity washed over her tiny form.

        He had been directing that question towards himself.

        “Stop blaming yourself,” Midna offered, staring deeper into the warmth of the fire.

        She caught him glancing at her for a second.

        “I should’ve seen it coming. This isn’t the first time she’s left.” He laughed bitterly at himself.

        Midna shrugged. “Sure it sucks. But we’ve got to make the most of it.”

        “Since when were you such an optimist?”

        “Since when were you such a downer?” she shot back.

        The corner of his lips curled up slightly in acknowledgement of the truth.

        “Look at it this way: [Name] is probably dealing with Zant. She’s smart and can handle herself. My guess is that she’s gaining his trust, only to – literally – stab him in the back. If that’s the case, it’s good she went. Saves us some trouble; makes it easier for us when we get there,” Midna said.

        “Is that all she is to you? A pawn? A piece to manipulate to your advantage?” Link hissed, clearly displeased.

        “I’m taking advantage of the situation. She _chose_ to go. I told you, she can handle herself.” Midna stared him hard in the eye. “She doesn’t _need_ you, nor do you _need_ her. If you focus on the mission, you’ll meet up with her soon.”

        “You’re right. We don’t need each other. She can handle herself,” he conceded, though not without a fight. “But don’t you know how vulnerable she is when she’s alone with her thoughts? I need to _help_ her. She’s losing, Midna.” He pleaded almost to himself. “She’s losing to the blight. She’s losing to herself.”

        Midna gritted her teeth, snarling at the hero. “Which is why Zant and Ganondorf need to be defeated as quickly as possible. If you save my world, you will also save her. If you save my world, you will have the tools necessary to defeat Ganondorf and save _your_ world. Then you can live happily ever after, build a house, raise some goats, have some kids, grow old together and all that happily-ever-after bullshit… But all this can only be achieved starting with Zant’s demise. And [Name] is speeding up the process for us _and_ for herself. We already have the last mirror fragment from that city in the sky, so if you get some sleep, your body might be well enough for us to warp instead of taking the long way around.

        “I’ve been cursed, too, ya know! Cursed to look like this godforsaken ugly creature. Hell, I might even die before this is all over. But you don’t hear me complaining about it. Life isn’t fair, Link – never has been, never will. People live, people die. It happens every single day, to your people and to mine. Life is hard and cruel and unforgiving. Do you really think the goddesses care about us? I have only suffered pain and sorrow in my lifetime, and with all this Zant business happening, I may never know anything but that. My people _live_ in darkness, Link. That’s all they know. Don’t you get what that means? We’ve been eternally punished for something our ancestors did, something _we_ didn’t even do! We’re just like [Name]: it’s our sin to have even been _born_. Like I said, life isn’t fair. I know you are in love with her, and I get it. But sometimes…sometimes you’ve just got to accept fate. If it’s one girl versus the two kingdoms, who will you save, O Chosen Hero?”

        “Shut up,” Link grumbled, his face contorting to sheer agony and ire. Midna cocked an eyebrow, the corner of her lip tugged up in a smirk. “Shut up!” Link stood, breathing heavily. “I never wanted to be a hero! Saving the world? Ha! How can _one_ person save the world – one person who can’t even save the girl he loves? Who doesn’t have the strength to keep her by his side? To protect her? Even if I save two kingdoms, what kind of hero would I be if I turned a blind eye and let her die? I never asked for any of this…this, this _bullshit_! Prophecies? _I_ make my own future! I have a choice!” Midna rejoiced at his outburst of anger towards the heavens. All the pent up frustrations towards the cruel world were being released. Finally he understood. “You hear that, Din? Nayru, Farore? _Hylia_? If you care about us mere earthlings even the slightest bit, make something good happen! Heroes get tired, too, you know! Give me strength, endurance, anything…” His voice trailed off into a hushed whisper, warm trickles of water running down his cheeks. “Let [Name] live. Please. Let me take her place and receive your judgment. Let me die instead of her. I promise I’ll save the world…just let her live.”

        Midna floated over to Link’s now fallen frame that had finally succumbed to fatigue. She curled up beside him.

        “Well, would you look at that,” she smiled pitifully. “We’re all the same. Get some rest, big guy.” Her face fell in apprehension as she gazed at the looming clouds overhead. “You’ll need it.”

 

 

The next morning, Link and Midna felt rested enough to warp to Arbiter’s Ground. Neither said anything about their spat and self-realizations the previous night. But Link’s mood had noticeably lifted to a more stable state. Midna could feel the resolve emanating from his being. His tired eyes were replaced with fiery ones, and each step he took was more confident than the one before. As for Midna, she felt more nervous as the minutes ticked by. It had been months since she was banished from the Twilight Realm. For all her talk about smiting Zant, the imp was inexplicably tense. She was usually never the type to rely on intuition, but something in her gut was warning her of impending danger. Logically, with both the Master Sword and the Fused Shadows, Link and Midna should be able to handle Zant with ease. Midna shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the uneasiness dwelling in her mind as she and Link approached the Mirror of Twilight.

        She assumed her shadow form, and Link morphed into his beast form. Warping to the Twilight Realm through the mirror caused Link to feel like a butcher was chopping his body into bits and pieces, then quickly sewing them back together.  Midna, on the other hand, seemed unaffected. However, her heart was racing at the sight and feel of the true Twilight in the atmosphere. The horizon was just as beautiful as she had remembered, albeit a tad more ominous.

        They had landed outside the front gates leading to the palace. At the sound of Link’s bark, Midna was brought out of her reverie. She followed him and frowned. Before them was a disfigured Twili, cursed by Zant. The poor fellow did not speak, but immediately recognized Midna. His body and face were completely disproportionate. His lopsided eyes widened at the sight of his Princess, and he jumped gleefully. A certain glint of hope shone in his red eyes as he pointed excitedly but urgently in the direction of the palace. Midna said a soft word of thanks to him along with a promise to restore him to his true form.

        Suddenly an intense, high-pitched shriek echoed from within the palace. Midna hastily covered her ears and winced. Link did the best he could to cover his furry ears. The sound was different from that of a Twili beast and had the Twili citizen shivering in place. He was completely frozen in fear, as if he knew exactly what the sound implied.

        Midna quickly asked the Twili, “Zant brought someone to the Twilight Realm. Her name is [Name]. Do you know her?”

        The Twili nodded his head slowly and then furiously. With a shaky hand, as if fearing for his life, he hesitantly pointed to the palace.

        Immediately reacting to the Twili, Link sprinted for the gates. _That screech…She’s in trouble!_ , he thought.

        Just as Midna was about to follow suit, the Twili stopped her and made erratic, panicked gesticulations. In very labored speech, the Twili managed to utter a word: “M…on…ster.” The imp’s eyes widened in realization at what he was trying to convey: _[Name] is the monster._

        “Link!” Midna shrieked at the top of her lungs. She chased after the wolf, but it was too late to stop him from entering the monster’s den.

        At the last second, Midna was able to slip through the front doors to the throne room. Bewildered at how much the throne room changed since her occupation, Midna furrowed her brows at the lack of Twilight in the room. Link noticed it, too, and reverted back to his human form.

        The throne room was larger than that of Hyrule Castle, yet not nearly as exquisite in terms of decorum. There were hardly any statues or tapestries. The only décor was of images plastered on the walls and floors depicting the Interlopers, their exile, and evolution into the Twili. The Hylians were devilish in appearance, with long, forked tongues and beady eyes. The room was eerily lit by the outside Twilight rays flooding through tall windows. Like the remainder of the Realm, the palace was centered on black and blue furniture. The throne itself was tall and grand, yet simple, almost like a black stone with glowing blue markings atop wide stairs.

        Two figures stood at the base of the throne, one slightly hidden in shadows behind the others. The slightly hidden one seemed to be an older male, heavily disfigured, as well. His skin was a sickly blue, the color of a corpse, unlike regular Twili. The other figure was a beautiful female dressed in exquisite black Twili clothing fit for a princess. Her skin was very pale, but blotched with purple and black all over. Her hair was a stunning white, as bright as the moon.

        “[Name]!” Link called out to the woman, catching her attention. It seemed that she had not noticed the guests enter the hall.

        Midna hissed at Link. “She’s not who, or rather _what_ , you think she is, Link. Remember: it’s not her, it’s a monster.”

        The hero brushed his companion off and stepped forward to get a better look. It took all the energy in his body to not rush up to her and hold her in his arms. He felt cold now more than ever.

        It was then that he jumped in shock and stepped back slowly in terror.

        She tossed something down the stairs, the object sloshing and splatting its way down. It rolled to the base of the stairs, a blood soaked trail in its wake. Pools of red seeped their way towards Link. A blue severed head stared at him from the comfort of the floor. Its sharp teeth and tongue were exposed, and its eyes were open, forever staring at nothing. The neck bled profusely, the cut uneven and jagged, as if it exploded. Flaps of skin dangled from the edges, and a fragment of the spinal cord stuck out. But the one thing Link could not take his eyes off of was the immense hole at the corner of the head. Everywhere on the floor was pink and red brain tissue surrounded by blood.

        “Zant…” Link whispered, identifying the mangled head lying before him.

        A pair of heels stopped in his field of vision. His gaze slowly lifted to the woman standing in front of him. She was clearly dying; the miasma created a purple-black haze above her skin. Link flinched and shivered at her touch. She cupped his cheek with the palm of her dead hand, making him feel colder than he already was. Tense, Link looked away from her pools of crimson eyes that seemed thirsty for more blood. Her sweet smile shifted into a frown. She retreated a few steps back, her hateful gaze never leaving him.

        “You don’t really love me…do you?” [Name] said. “You’re scared of me – the _real_ me. This is who I really am!”

        Upon throwing her arms up in the air, she sent Zant’s corpse flying from the seat of the throne. It cracked hitting contact with the wall, staining it with a red waterfall.

        “Now,” [Name] commanded, “Bow to your Twilight Princesssss!” Her sibilant s hissed throughout the hall, summoning shadows of cackling snakes at every corner.

        Link stood frozen in the center, paralyzed with raw fear at the monster that had been lying dormant within the body and mind of the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to incorporate Ilia's voice because realistically, it's pretty tragic what she has to go through. Plus it wraps up the original motivator for Link and shows how he's moved on from that. The second part of this chapter delves into faith and hope and bargains and overall existential stuff I'd imagine them going through. It's hard to imagine Link happily accepting his role as a hero and being super fearless. Third section will segue into the next chapter, which will be about what happened to the reader during the first two parts of this chapter! Things are getting serious tho. And this story is ending sooooon. Sorry for the slow updates, but I shall gift you all with long remaining chapters and maybe an extra or two post story. :)


End file.
